Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness
by Silver Dragonfly
Summary: Both of their peoples Lunarian & Saiyan surrounded in age old legends, both fearing and striving for these to come true, never expecting the blows fate and destiny would deal them along the way.
1. Prolouge The Begining

Love Is A Strength, Not a Weakness

Hi! This is relatively AU for both SM and DBZ. I have put lots of thought, and many hours into this story, also beware it is long. I want to give special thanks to Princess Faerie for her editing and help, as well as Lady Wise Girl. This story is dedicated to all who have helped pull me through the last year, stumble through writers blocks, and encouraged me on. Special thanks to TwoMoons, L.A. Whitfield, Lex, The 41st Magaunac, and those of you I missed here. Thank you, I couldn't have written this story without your support.

I Don't own Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z, so don't sue. This story however is mine, don't steal it just proves how dimwitted you are by not being able to come up with your own. Please be a Responsible Reader, Review. 

**Never Mess With A Muse ~ Guardian Muses.**

** **

**Love Is A Strength, Not a Weakness**

Prologue

By Silver Dragonfly 

Both of their peoples Lunarian & Saiyan surrounded in age old legends, both fearing and striving for these to come true, never expecting the blows fate and destiny would deal them along the way.

The Moon Kingdom has been destroyed and Queen Serenity is sending her daughter to a special old friend to help her receive training to control her vast powers. 

As little Usagi enters the lives of the Z gang, their lives are affected in ways they never imagined, the old legends surrounding the two unique races surfacing once again. 

Then up from the past a new enemy surfaces, and enemy determined to destroy and take over everything that the Z Senshi and one Lunarian girl have fought to protect.

And so the battle begins, but will they be able to overcome everything and fight once more after years of peace, they haven't failed yet, and they aren't about to go down without a fight.

Queen Serenity looked sadly over her once beautiful Kingdom, which now lay in complete ruins. What had once been beautiful marble and crystal, was now no more then rubble. Everything had been destroyed, everything; the only thing standing was the ten pillars surrounding a circle, each one standing for a protector of this solar system. She looked at the pillars, and the ten golden spheres that floated above them, each of them holding the only hope for future peace for these people. 

The attack had come too quickly for defenses to properly be set up, and Queen Serenity had been forced to make a decision that would cost her life. She had used the Imperium Silver Crystal and sent all the people of the planets to Earth. The Earth was a vast planet that had been very sparsely populated. Even though, they were a still a very strong ally, and in this attack, it was the only one left that was still able to support life. All the others, Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, Jupiter, Mars, Venus, Mercury, and lastly the moon, would be unable to support their once peaceful and loving people. In a matter of days the only areas people would be able to live on was planet Earth, and what had been the Moon Kingdom's palace grounds. There was such a strong base of magic on the palace grounds, that it would still be able to support life. 

She turned once again to the last hope for peace. The planetary Senshi, all except Pluto, would go to the future on Earth to begin a new life. Preparing them, she then turned to the Earth Prince, her daughter's love and fiancé. He too she would send to the future, hopefully he and her daughter would once again find each other and live happily. These ready to go, she then turned to the only two other living creatures still left on the moon, her advisors, and the Senshi's guardians, and trainers; Luna and Artimis.

"The two of you must watch over the Senshi and awaken them if evil appears. Luna, you must find my daughter, your mistress. She will be the key to peace in this solar system. Now I send you to the future with them." She said and in a brilliantly silver white flash they were all gone the only ones left being the Princess, and Sailor Pluto. She sadly turned to Pluto who stood calmly, the only one wide-awake during this.

"I'm sorry Setsuna, I must send you to the time gate. From there, you will be able to help my daughter. I am sending her to another world where there are people who can train her to use the vast powers she has. Her strength doubled mine by the time she turned ten, and I did not have the knowledge or ability to train her. If she had been properly trained this never could have happened. So now I am correcting that mistake. She will start over in this new world, but her scouts will need her, and she will need your help to help her train as not just a warrior, but a Sailor Senshi and Princess," the Queen told the solitary guardian of time.

"I understand your majesty." Was all the dark haired figure replied, and then she vanished. 

Queen Serenity then turned to her daughter and heir, Princess Serenity, her Usagi. '_Oh my precious little bunny, I will be keeping watch over you so never fear, you are strong, and there is nothing you can't do if you set your heart and mind to it_,' the queen thought as she used the last of her strength to turn time back for her daughter, and send her to another place to begin her life anew. 

"Kami, watch over my little girl…….."

(In the DBZ Universe, on Chikyu, Kami's Lookout.)

Mister Popo was busily attending to the sanctuary grounds, clipping the grass, trimming the hedges and trees; when suddenly there was a brilliant silvery white flash. Mister Popo quickly got up and tried to find the source of the flash. He came across a small bundle laying in the middle of a circle, with ten points, each a different color.

"Kami! Come Quick! I think you'll want to see this." He called still studying the shape. Kami soon emerged from his home and came over to Mr. Popo. Just as he reached the circle the bundle moved, stretching and standing up until a little girl stood there. She looked up at the two strangers with wide crystalline blue eyes that held the trust, innocence, and peace, of a pure heart. Her hair was pale silver white that hung in a long braid down her back, a couple curls near her ears and gentle bangs across her forehead. She wore a little white floor length dress, and what had appeared to be a blanket, was actually a cloak that hung from her shoulders.

"Hello." She said cheerfully.

"Hello little one, who are you and where did you come from?" Kami asked. This girl resembled someone he once knew. 

"My name is Princess Serenity, but you can call me Usagi. My mommy sent me here from the Moon Kingdom, to train, I think." The little girl replied, concentrating near the end. Kami and Mr. Popo stared at her, when suddenly there was another flash and a tall young woman with dark green long hair dressed in a sailor fuku and holding a key like staff appeared. 

"Puu!!" the little girl cried and ran over to the tall woman who kneeled down to receive the girl's hug.

"Hello Princess." She replied with a warm smile.

"Puu." the girl whined, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Usagi." She pouted.

"Too may to count, Princess" was the woman's replied before standing up and addressing the other two."You are Kami, correct? The guardian of this Earth." She asked addressing the Namek.

"I am and I am very interested to find out exactly why this little girl who looks and says she is the daughter of a very dear old friend is here, and Exactly who are you?" he replied staying as calm as one can in such situations.

"It is a long story, is there somewhere more comfortable in which we can talk?" the young woman replied. Kami nodded and led everyone in to his home. Once everyone was situated, Usagi sitting on the woman's lap, she began telling the story.

"This young girl is who she says she is. Her mother, the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, was forced to use the Imperium Silver Crystal to save all the people of the planets from a terrible evil force, losing her life in the process. It was actually the Princess's eighteenth birthday, and we were in the middle of the Lunar Eclipse that would give her full powers, when the attack came. It was timed perfectly, the Princess and her entire court were at their weakest and no one really stood a chance. So Queen Serenity sent the seven other Senshi, the Earth Prince, and the people of all the other Kingdoms to a new future on planet Earth, the only planet still able to support life.

Queen Serenity also knew that her daughter's power far exceeded her own, and that she had not been able to properly train her to use them, thus instead of sending her daughter with the others she sent her here, to start over and be trained to be able to use her powers to their full extent. She also sent me, Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of the Time Gate to help guide her daughter as the Princess and leader of the Sailor Senshi. For there will come a day when she will have to take her place, within our own world to defend it and lead the Senshi and world to peace." The young women sat there quietly her speech finished and her eyes looking lovingly down at the now sleeping Princess in her lap.

"My dear old friend, Queen Serenity is gone and this is her daughter, even more powerful than she was, sent here to train." Kami said to himself taking this all in.

"Yes, she is to remain here until her training is complete and she is needed back in our world." The woman replied looking up at the namek who was the guardian of Chikyu. 

"All right, I will fulfill her last wish. I will make sure she is trained, but tell me one thing first, does she hold a pure heart like her mother did?" he asked not removing his eyes from the small girl.

"Even purer, even the oldest people of our world had never met anyone with a heart so pure. It is what allows her to have, and control her vast power, that will only grow stronger as time goes on," the woman replied. 

"But I can not sense this power of hers?" Kami replied realizing he was sensing her pure heart, not her powers. 

"That is because she is Lunarian, do you ever remember being able to sense Queen Serenity's power?" she replied. 

"No, now that you mention I couldn't." Kami replied smiling at a fond memory. "I can sense yours, though and you are no weakling, I assume you are part of her court and one of her guardians?" Kami replied knowing that the Sailor Pluto of Queen Serenity's court had never had to actually guard the time gate.

"I am. Now I must return to the Time Gate, for without the Senshi, evil forces may invade before our defenses can even be raised." The woman laid the sleeping girl down on the chair, stepped a few feet away and vanished. The two residents of Kami's Lookout sat in silence for a few moments.

"Kami, how will you take care of her, we don't have the abilities here, and she would stick out to anyone who visited." Mr. Popo said, after thinking about the fact that this little girl was in their care.

"We're not going to raise her Mr. Popo. I'm taking her to Son Goku, his son is only a few months older than little Usagi, she will be able to grow and train easily there, and I'm sure Goku and Chichi will take her in. Now I must be going if we are to make it there in time for me to get back for supper." With that Kami got up and gently woke the little girl. "Come little one, I will take you to a special friend who will take care of you." He told her before leading her off. The young Princess happily following the namek, who then quickly gave her her first lesson, flying.

Goku walked out his front door and into the mid morning sun, and took a deep breath. 

'_What a beautiful morning. I don't know but something just feels special today, like something unexpected is going to happen._' As he was thinking these thoughts, his wife Chichi and their four-year-old son Gohan came out of the house. 

"Daddy are we really going on a picnic today?" the little boy asked.

"Yep we sure are. Are you excited Gohan?" he replied kneeling down so he looked his son in the eye.

"Yeah, I love going to the big meadow and lake." The young boy replied. 

"G..G..Go…Gok..Goku!!!! There's a strange green man flying our way." Chichi stammered before grabbing Gohan and backing into the house. Goku turned to face the new comer, thinking it would be Piccolo, a green man, who was determined to defeat Goku and take over Chikyu, but had yet to accomplish the first task. Watching the person, he soon recognized it to be Kami, the guardian of Earth, who had also helped train him. 

"Chichi, Gohan, It's all right it's Kami, he's a friend." He called back to the house. Chichi and Gohan reappeared just as Kami landed. '_That's funny I swore I someone right behind him, but I don't sense anything._' He thought before walking up to him. "Hey Kami! What are you doing here?" Goku asked his curiosity getting the best of him. 

"Hello Son Goku, I've come on an important errand." Kami told them calmly. "You see a very dear and old friend of mine met with a terrible catastrophe and perished, the only living thing left of her is her daughter. She sent her daughter to me to receive training, and well I just don't have the facilities to do it." He told them right away.

"What do you mean Kami, I trained there." Replied Goku.

"Yes, and practically ate me out of house and home in the process. Now it's not just the training, she has a lot of growing to do you see, she is only a few months younger than your son." Kami replied.

"SHE"S ONLY FOUR YEARS OLD!!! WHERE IS SHE?? YOU DIDN'T LEAVE HER ALONE? DID YOU? AFTER LOSING HER MOTHER SO YOUNG!!!!!" Chichi interrupted and stepped forward her hands in fists on her hips.

"No of course I didn't leave her alone, and she doesn't remember what happened. All she knows is that her mother sent her here to train. Now would you like to meet her?" he replied a little taken a back form Chichi's outburst.

"YES!!!!" shouted Chichi before Goku could say anything, "The poor little girl, must be so lost."

"No I'm not," said a sweet voice.

"Huh who was that?" asked Gohan, still not sure of what was going on.

"That was Usagi." Answered Kami," Usagi, you can come out from behind me now." Kami said looking back over his shoulder. '_I was right! There was someone behind him,_' thought Goku waiting for the little girl to come out. 

All three stared when the girl did appear, for they had never seen anything like her before, true Goku had had a tail and Gohan had one now, but this little girl seemed to practically glow. 

"Hello. My name is Serenity, but you can call me Usagi. It's a pleasure to meet you. Will you be helping me to train?" she asked her crystal blue eyes looking up at Goku with hope. Chichi was the first to move.

"Oh you precious little thing. Of course my Goku will help you train. Would you like to stay with us?" Chichi asked before taking the little girls hand and leading her inside.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Usagi replied.

"Good, we are going on a picnic, but first we need to find something else for you to wear, you don't want to ruin that beautiful dress now do you." And with that the two girls disappeared into the house.

"Exactly who is she Kami?" Goku asked, he had sensed something from the little girl he just wasn't exactly sure what.

"I should have known you would have realized that there was something special about her besides the fact that you can't sense her powers." Goku only nodded, encouraging Kami to continue. "Her mother was a very powerful and strong ruler of a magnificent Kingdom called the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium. There was a terrible attack and Queen Serenity died sending all her people to a new future on Earth, a sister planet to ours. She knew her daughter's power exceeded her own, and that she had been unable to properly train her, she also knew of the strong warriors of this world that I had told her about so she sent her here to train until the time comes when she will have to return to her own world to help her people and protect that planet." Kami said retelling what Sailor Pluto told him. 

"You mean she's a Princess?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that's right Gohan, and she will need help learning how to fight, but she also needs protection, for she is her worlds last hope." Kami responded to the little boy.

"I'll protect her," he said standing as tall and straight as he could beside his dad.

"We'll protect her Gohan, and help her become a strong warrior."Said Goku, more than happy to accept the young girl, especially with already having his family's support.

"Thank you Goku, Gohan. Now I have to return home, but don't forget to visit, she is the closest thing I have to remind me of her mother, who was a very dear and special friend to me. One more thing, from time to time one of her guardians will arrive to give her special training sessions. So don't be surprised if someone just shows up one day looking for her."

Loved it? Hated it? Please Let me know.

Visit Silver Dreams[http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/ladysquirtL2read][1]

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/ladysquirtL2read



	2. Part 1 Training Begins

LIASNAW

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but the story itself is mine.

Hope you enjoy the story, oh and I am the author formally known as Lady Squirt. ;) 

_______________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Part 1

By Silver Dragonfly 

(last time)

"You mean she's a Princess?" Gohan asked.

"Yes that's right Gohan, and she will need help learning how to fight, but she also needs protection, for she is her worlds last hope." Kami responded to the little boy.

"I'll protect her," he said standing as tall and straight as he could beside his dad.

"We'll protect her Gohan, and help her become a strong warrior."Said Goku, more than happy to accept the young girl, especially with already having his family's support.

"Thank you Goku, Gohan. Now I have to return home, but don't forget to visit, she is the closest thing I have to remind me of her mother, who was a very dear and special friend to me. One more thing, from time to time one of her guardians will arrive to give her special training sessions. So don't be surprised if someone just shows up one day looking for her."

(Two years later)

Usagi sat at the table happily eating her breakfast. It was a beautiful morning and she couldn't wait to go outside. Plus her Dad, Goku, had said he was taking her and Gohan to meet some special friends of his. He had left earlier this morning to get some firewood, and Gohan had woken up earlier, and was already outside, Usagi on the other hand had slept in a little later than usual. She heard knocking at the door and watched as her Mom, Chichi, went to answer the door.

Chichi opened the door to find a tall young woman, with long deep dark green hair, dressed in a sort of business suit standing there.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes I am looking for someone, her name is Usagi. Do you know where I may find her?" the woman asked. Suddenly the whole house shook slightly as a young girls voice was heard.

"PUU!!" and with that the girl ran to the front door and into the arms of the young woman.

"Hello Princess." The woman said hugging Usagi.

"Puu! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Princess!" she answered after taking a step back and planting her fists on her hips.

"As many times as I call you it." The woman replied then turned to Chichi. "I've come to take Usagi for the day." She said

"What do you mean take Usagi?! I don't even know who you are, and you think I'm just going to let you take my little Usa." Chichi stated her hands also planted on her hips.

"It's all right Chichi-ma. She is one of my guardians, I need training from her as well as Daddy." Usagi said to calm down her mother in this world. Chichi studied the little girl whom she had come to love as if she truly was her flesh and blood, and sighed, knowing she couldn't keep her from this anymore than she could keep Goku and Gohan from training to be so strong.

"All right, but be careful and be home in time for supper. Okay?" she said kneeling down so she was face to face with her.

"Thank you Mama. I'll be home on time." Usagi replied hugging her foster mother, and then leaving with her guardian. Chichi took a deep breath and sighed. 'Now to tell Goku that he's not going to be able to show off both Gohan and Usagi to his friends.' With this in mind she returned into the house.

The small girl arrived at Kami's lookout sobbing, she didn't want to go face her mother yet and tell her the terrible news. Daddy was gone, killed in a fight to protect Gohan and Chikyu. And that green man who looked a lot like Kami, but always insisted on fighting against Daddy, fought alongside him, and then took Gohan to train after defeating the alien man. And now there was going to be another, even stronger enemy here in one year, she had overheard that much from those other people that had come to the battle site. She had been too late, and didn't want to start another fight, besides the fact that she was to shocked from the death of her foster father, the only one she had ever had. Finally she set her tired little body on the ground and walked into the house to find the guardian of Chikyu. Instead she found Mr. Popo.

"Oh my…. Princess, what are you doing here?" he asked going over to the small girl and helping her to a comfortable chair. '_Kami went to take Goku's spirit somewhere where he could receive special training to fight the oncoming threat. So I better make sure she's all right until he comes back,_' he thought going to get her something to drink.

"He's gone,. . . . . . Daddy is gone." She whispered quietly still in shock. Mr. Popo was at her side in an instant, and pulled the soon sobbing little girl into his arms. Over the past two years that she had been living in this time and place, she had worked her way into the hearts of all who knew her, mainly Son Goku, Chichi, and their son Gohan, who were now her foster family that she loved as if they were flesh and blood; then Kami and himself. Kami had told him that her mother had had this ability but, not to the extent that Usagi did. Mr. Popo cradled the little girl and then, once she had cried herself to sleep laid her down on a bed in the room that she had occasionally stayed in, and tucked her in. 

"Rest well little Princess. All will be well." He said softly before turning to prepare for the coming Z fighters. Kami had left instructions to be ready for them so that they could train and be more prepared for the coming threat. Soon he heard the Z fighters arrive, as well as Kami. Quickly he went out to great them and inform Kami of their guest.

Kami greeted the Z fighters calmly; "You may make yourselves comfortable for now. Training will officially start tomorrow. Oh and thank you Bulma for brining them up here." He told them calmly. He had just finished speaking when Mr. Popo walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Kami quickly called out to Bulma.

"Bulma wait. Could you do me a little favor?" he asked after she had walked over to him.

"Sure what is it?" she replied and then followed Kami as he led her into the house and then to his small guest's room. Bulma looked in surprise at the young girl that lay on the bed. "Who is she? What happened to her?" she asked quietly as she softly walked over to the bed and laid a gentle hand on the girl's head.

"Her name is Usagi, and she cried herself to sleep due to the death of her adoptive father and her missing brother." Kami told her waiting for her to put the facts together.

"You mean, Goku is her dad and Gohan her brother?" she replied shocked.

"Yes, though not by blood, but in every way that counts as far as she is concerned. I also see that she has already worked her magic on you even though she is only sleeping." He told her and then smiled as her shock at the mention of magic. "Yes your guess is right. She had the uncanny ability to draw people to her even to the point of just to see her smile. She is also very strong, but not in the same sense that Goku is, she has the power, but her race is different in how they have the power. She is also the last of her race and the only hope for her world. Well enough of my chatter, I would appreciate it if you could take her home to Chichi. The three of you ought to get along real well."

"Are you NUTS! I don't want to see Chichi right now! How am I supposed to tell her that Goku is dead and that we can't wish him back right away because he is getting special training."

"You won't have to. Usagi will. You forget that Chichi is now a mother. If it had been Usagi that Piccolo had taken as well as Gohan then I would have been very worried, but Usagi will be able to help her, besides you should have seen how the two of them bonded when I first brought Usagi to the Son house." Kami told her.

"All right," Bulma sighed, "I better get this over with." With that Bulma picked up the young girl and carried her out to the waiting air car before setting her in the passenger seat and heading off for the Son household. '_Hmmm. Maybe I'll invite them to stay at Capsule Corp. with me. That way we will be easier to contact if an emergency should arise._' She wondered. Soon Bulma arrived and carefully carried the still sleeping Usagi up to the front door. Bulma had barely stepped up to the door before it was flung open and a hysterical Chichi appeared.

"Oh my poor little Usa-chan!" She cried immediately taking the still sleeping girl from Bulma, then miraculously seeming to calm down. "Oh where are my manners, Bulma come in." she stated now a little calmer that she knew Usagi was safe. "Take a seat, while I put her to bed, she must have had a very hard day in training." Chichi stated as she carried the little girl off down the hall and into a bedroom. Bulma sat down shocked at Chichi's reaction; whatever she had been expecting, this wasn't it. Soon Chichi reappeared, a pleasant smile on her face. "Now to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Chichi asked sitting down across from Bulma.

"Ummmmmmmmm." Said Bulma not exactly sure to begin when a soft voice interrupted.

"There was a fight Momma. Some stranger appeared and attacked Daddy and Gohan. They ended up fighting near where Puu and I had been training. We had just finished, and I was about to head home, when there was a huge explosion. I quickly ran over to see what it was, but I was to late to save Daddy. He and the other green man, Piccolo, had teamed up to fight an alien that wanted Daddy to join him as well as Gohan. But Daddy was killed when they defeated the strange man. I was too shocked to do anything and then Piccolo took Gohan to train him, cause there is going to be two more strange people coming who are after the Dragon Balls, and we can't wish Daddy back for almost a year because Kami sent him somewhere for special training." Usagi had slowly walked over to her mother throughout her entire speech, and now was sitting on her lap, tears running down her face. "If I hadn't been so shocked and scared of all the strange people that where there I could have stopped Piccolo from taking Gohan, or even possibly have saved Daddy. It's all my fault they're both gone." At the end of this she was sobbing so hard that her whole body was shaking.

"Shhhhhhhhh. Usa, don't worry. It's not your fault, at least I have you here with me, and both your Dad and Gohan will be back. And don't forget you still need to train, and I can help you, that way we both will become stronger." Chichi said softly soothing the little girl while Bulma just stared.

"The stranger was an alien called a sayian. He had a tail like Goku used to and like Gohan now does. He said that he was Goku's brother Raditz, and that Goku was a sayian and that his real name was Kakarot. Goku and Piccolo barely defeated him, and Goku sacrificed his life to stop him. As Raditz was dying he said that two more powerful would be coming after the dragon balls, since Piccolo had told him that Goku's friends would just wish him back." Bulma told them quietly. Chichi just hugged her daughter tighter as she heard the story. "Chichi, if you like, you and Usagi can come stay with me at Capsule Corp., and train there." Bulma offered thinking it was the only thing she could do. When she had said this, Usagi turned and looked at her.

"Then you can train to, you have power hidden deep with in you. I can help you learn to use it. Also I don't know how, but you have Mercuian blood, somewhere in the past you must have an ancestor that came from Mercury's royal line. Daddy would be so surprised to find you two much stronger than when he left." She said then giggled. Chichi and Bulma stared at the little girl in shock. 

"You mean you could teach us to fly and do some of the things all the guys do." Bulma said in awe.

"Uh huh. I can teach you how to fly, fight hand to hand, throw ki blasts, as well as almost completely hide your power." She answered, "Oh and Ms. Bulma, you will be able to have a strong control over water and ice, that as well as your knack for inventing and being able to work so well with machinery are part of your Mercuian heritage."

"Wait a minute! Just where did my little Usagi GO?! You never said anything about this before!" Chichi began complaining, something very different was going on here with her little girl.

"Every time I train with Puu, I will be receiving knowledge from before my kingdom was destroyed." The little girl answered her mother. Chichi just nodded in acceptance, since she already knew the story behind her daughter.

"Ummm, exactly what do you mean by your kingdom?" Bulma asked totally confused, she knew there was something different about the young girl from what Kami had said, but now it was getting a little weird.

"It's a long story and I'll gladly tell it to you, but first I think it would be wise for Usagi and I to move in with you rather than staying out here on our own. We will go pack our things and then we can go." Chichi said. Bulma just nodded, and helped the two begin to get ready.

Usagi flew as fast as she could to the part of Satan City that had been destroyed when the two sayian space pods landed. It had been one year since that terrible day that her Daddy had died fighting his older brother Raditz, one year since Piccolo had taken Gohan to train, one year that she had spent training with her mother and Bulma. It had gone by so fast. At first Chichi, and Bulma had been no match for her at all, but as she taught them techniques specially designed for female's, they had grown much stronger. She knew that they would never be anywhere near her actual power, or that of her Dad's, Gohan's or even Piccolo's, but they would be a match for any of the other Z fighters. She had been teaching them things that her mother had taught her, techniques that in her world only the Senshi knew. Bulma had instinctively latched onto the power over water that her bloodline gave, becoming almost as skilled as a full noble blooded mercuian. 

Chichi, on the other hand had mastered speed and physical strength, and if she hadn't known better would have said she had some jupiterian blood in her, as whenever she had been angry, there was a fantastic lightning storm that night, but then again maybe it was just Chichi's talent to have acquired a control over lighting. The two women had decided to keep their new found strengths a secret, since Usagi had taught them the best techniques in hiding their power from those who could sense it, and they often disguised training trips as shopping sprees or other such things that the guy's would not question. Usagi smiled at the thought, '_The Z fighters will be in for a big surprise when Chichi and Bulma finally let out their secret._' 

With a shake of her head she turned her concentration back to the current problem. Both her Mom and Bulma had made her absolutely promise on her honor not to go and join in the fight, so instead she was going to learn as much as she could about these two sayians and hopefully communicate the information to her father and brother through telepathy. Soon she reached the two pods and flew into one, taking a seat she quickly booted up the computer's memory and began to learn all she could about how the tyrant, Freeza, had caused the destruction of the Moon Kingdom, as well as planet Vegeta, and also learned about the last of the royal line of Vegeta, the sayian, Prince Vegeta

______________________________________

Vegeta laid in shock, he was defeated for now, but how this supposed third class warrior had gotten so strong he had no clue. After using the remote to call his ship he laid there trying to catch his breath; that kid was strong to, stronger than any sayian kid he had ever seen at that age. '_Maybe there was something about this human blood_.' he thought then struggled to his feet and stumbled over to his space pod that had landed. Soon he was within three feet of it when the door opened and something began to climb out, Vegeta just stared in shock. A small girl with long silvery hair pulled into a braid, bright crystalline blue eyes, and dressed in a navy blue fighting gi climbed out of his pod and then stared at him with a knowing and understanding look. 

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Vegeta shouted at the girl who just stared at him calmly.

"Hello Prince Vegeta, the last of planet Vegita's royal line," the girl said calmly not being fazed by his out-burst. Vegeta just growled and was about to knock the girl out of his way when he heard Kakarot cry out.

"USAGI! Noo! Get away from him!" Goku yelled, terrified for his daughter.

"I'm fine Daddy. He won't and can't hurt me." She said calmly still not taking her eyes form Vegeta.

"WHAT! How could you be Kakarot's Daughter? You look nothing like a sayian, and you have no ki whatsoever!" Vegeta yelled in shock.

"You're right I'm not sayian, but Goku is my Dad in every way that really matters to me. You're wrong about me not having any power just because you can't sense any ki, because that is one characteristic of my people." The girl said calmly.

"How can that be! There was only one race that's ki was completely undetectable, no matter how you tried to detect it, but they were an incredibly strong people. Unfortunately they were destroyed, completely wiped out." Vegeta replied not believing and shocked at what the girl told him.

"Oh Vegeta-sama, you and I have much more in common than you realize," the girl called Usagi replied back to him. Vegeta just stared in shock as a gold crescent moon appeared on the girl's forehead glowing.

"It can't be! Only those of the royal line of the Lunarian race bore that symbol." Vegeta cried sinking to his knees in front of this small girl who seamed to be able to see straight to his heart.

"You're right Vegeta-sama. Like you I am the last of the royal bloodline of my people, but unlike you, I am the very last of my race, you have Goku. Also like you, my Kingdom's destruction was planned and caused by Freeza. Let me help you Vegeta-sama, you don't have to be alone any longer." Usagi said softly then stepped up to Vegeta and hugged him. Vegeta sat there stunned then unconsciously gave the girl a hug in return before pushing her back from him. 

"I don't know how you survived Princess, but stay living you are one of the things that Freeza fears the most. Stay alive, one day you and I will stop him. We will make him pay. In the mean time, I will keep fighting in my own way." Vegeta said to the young Lunarian girl, the first being to ever have truly earned his respect, before slowly climbing into his space pod and leaving Chikyu.

Usagi watched him leave, and a small smile found it's way on to her face as her crescent moon disappeared.She then turned and ran over to her adoptive father, while Krillon stared at her, then with Yajerobe's help carried Gohan over to where Goku lay. 

"Hang in there Daddy, I'll help you. Mom and Bulma will be here soon," Usagi said, taking control. She placed her hands on the unconscious Goku's chest and soon he was engulfed in a sparkling white light. When it disappeared all of his major injuries where healed to the point where they looked worse than they actually were. The rest of his injuries were nothing more than mere scratches and bruises. She then moved over to Gohan and did the same for him. Once this was done she turned to face Krillon.

"Are you all right Krillon-san?" she asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine, but who are you?" he asked. Usagi was about to answer, but the healing had drained her energy too much, and before she could answer she fainted falling between Goku, and Gohan. Krillon just sighed figuring he'd get the answers later and waited for Bulma and Chichi to arrive.

Everyone was grouped together in the hospital room, one week after the fight with Vegeta. It had taken a while, but soon everyone had been told the story behind Usagi, although it soon became apparent that she fit right in with the Son family, when she ate as much as Goku, and paid Gohan back for a prank.

Everyone was also relieved that Usagi had somehow managed to tame Chichi, something Goku had not even been able to completely accomplish. They were now planning on their course of action to get to Namek and wish everyone back.

"So far it's been decided that Bulma, Krillon, and Gohan will take the Namekian space ship to Namek to get the dragon balls and wish everyone back, right?" Chichi asked not happy that her son was going. 

"Man I wish I could go with you guys. I mean, who knows what you may run into," Goku said pouting from his position in his hospital bed. Although Usagi had healed the worst of his injuries he was still too wounded to join them on their journey and was looking at another two to three weeks at least in the hospital.

"I want to go with them," Usagi said firmly from her position in her father's lap.

"No Usagi, I want you to stay here where you're safe, away from danger," Goku answered, not wanting his little girl in danger.

"No Goku! She needs to go with Gohan, Bulma, and Krillon. There are many things she knows how to do that none of the other three could even learn. Also if they run into Vegeta again, she will be able to keep them safe. She told me what happened, and what she learned from Vegeta's ship while she was in it. Besides, Bulma will need the company of another female, AND THAT'S FINAL!" Chichi exclaimed ending in a shout. Everyone just stared except Usagi who just gave out a giggle. She and her mom had discussed this the night before, and both she and Bulma had agreed that they needed Usagi on this trip.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Usa?" Gohan asked, worried for his sister's safety. 

"Yes I'm sure, and don't worry so much. I won't be in any more danger than you," she replied, reminding Gohan how she had managed to kick his but the day before even after all his training with Piccolo. 

"All right then it's settled. Usagi, Gohan, Krillon, and myself will leave for Namek in three days," Bulma said and with that, everyone but the Son's left the room.

Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know. Be a Responsible Reader and Review.


	3. Part 2 To Namek

LIASNAW

Welcome to Part 2, Hope you enjoy the story. I don't Own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but this story is mine. Please Review.

_______________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness Part 2 By Silver Dragonfly 

(last time)

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Usa?" Gohan asked, worried for his sister's safety. 

"Yes I'm sure, and don't worry so much. I won't be in any more danger than you." She replied, reminding Gohan how she had managed to kick his but the day before even after all his training with Piccolo. 

"All right then it's settled. Usagi, Gohan, Krillon, and myself will leave for Namek in three days." Bulma said and with that, everyone but the Son's left the room.

Usagi slowly opened her eyes and then turned to face Bulma with a smile, 

"The shield is set, neither Gohan or Krillon will be able to sense your power level, or hear any noise we make," she said happily.

"Good job Usa, we can't let the guy's be the only ones to train," Bulma stated, then the two began to spar. Soon they were oblivious to everything but each other and their attacks.

Usagi threw herself into the exercises, all though Bulma wasn't as strong as she was; it was still wonderful practice for her, on speed and agility. Bulma, her mother, and herself had also formed a blood bond of sorts one day during training. They had been sparring and the three had already taken numerous cuts, and by some chance one of each of their cuts happened to join together at the exact same time forming a bond between the three. The result was that it was easy for the three to communicate telepathically, and both Bulma and Chichi, had received the ability to hide their power levels so well that they could appear to have power levels weaker than even most humans if they chose. Also, Chichi and Bulma would be able to aid Usagi in a group attack, much like her Senshi would. 

*********

Krillon and Gohan sat on the floor taking deep breaths; they had just had an intense work out and now taking a break. Suddenly, Gohan sat straight up and turned to Bulma and Usagi's room. 

"Hey, Gohan. Is something wrong?" Krillon asked, after Gohan's sudden movement. 

"I don't know, It's just that I can't sense Bulma's ki or anything in their room for that matter." Gohan answered not turning his gaze from the door. 

"You're right Gohan, I can't sense anything either. I hope they're all right. Let's go check." Krillon answered, a frown of worry appearing on his face as he and Gohan got up and walked over to the door. Gohan knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Not getting one he knocked again and called to Usagi and Bulma.

Usagi and Bulma were in the middle of an attack when suddenly Usagi turned to the door and her face turned into to shock and then fear.

"Oh No! Krillon and Gohan are right outside the door and waiting for an answer from us!?" she shrieked immediately healing any cut's and bruises she and Bulma had dealt each other. The two then quickly scrambled around the room picking up knocked over objects. Once this was finished the two quickly changed out of their training outfits and into pajamas, and leapt into bed, just as the door blew open.

"Usagi! Bulma! Are You All Right?!" Gohan yelled after using an energy beam to break down the door and rushing in, Krillon right behind him. Usagi and Bulma both sat up in bed, their hair a mess and turned to scowl at the two Z fighters.

"OF COURSE WE'RE ALL RIGHT!" Bulma yelled at them. "Why wouldn't we be."

"Well, ahhh, we couldn't sense you're ki anymore Bulma, and when you didn't answer our knocking or yelling at the door; I guess we got a little worried," Krillon said in their defense his hand behind his head. 

"I put up a shied to block out all those noise the two of you make, when you spar," complained a 'still sleepy' Usagi. 

"Oh!" was all that came from Gohan who then turned a few different shades of pink. "Uh sorry about that Usa, Bulma." He mumbled out. "And I guess we kinda broke the door too," he said studying his feet. 

"All Right! That does it. Out You Two! Now I have to fix this door," Bulma shouted climbing out of bed. Gohan and Krillon quickly scurried out of the room and into their own closing the door behind them. Once they were gone Bulma and Usagi looked at each other with a huge silly grin then, and between the two of them had the door quickly fixed, before showering, and really going to bed. 

Usagi, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillon looked around in awe. They had finally arrived and were now taking their first look at the planet's green skies, and strange landscape.

"We made it. We actually made it to planet Namek," Bulma said smiling brightly. Suddenly everyone froze.

"Wha …….Wha…..What is that!?" Bulma stammered out weakly. 

"I d…d…don't know," Answered Gohan. "It's much stronger than Vegeta."

"Yah, No kidding," Krillon said standing frozen in place. 

"It's him," Usagi whispered.

"What do you mean Usa? Who's him?" Bulma asked forgetting her own fear.

"It's him, the one who arranged for the destruction of the Moon kingdom and Silver Millennium. It's Freeza, a terrible tyrant who has been the cause of the destruction of numerous planets and people, completely wiping out many of them, that's what he intended for my people. But thanks to my mother, Queen Serenity, I survived," she said her voice taking on a hard edge that none of the others had ever heard before.

"That's terrible," Bulma whispered, a few tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.

"Well let's get going then. We can't let him get the Dragon Balls," Krillon stated. Everyone nodded and Bulma pulled out her Dragon Ball radar.

"All right the first one is this way," she said and pointed. Soon, all were in the air, Usagi forming a sort of bubble around herself and Bulma so that neither of the others had to carry her, and they began seeking out the first dragon ball.

"There is something going on just over that hill." Gohan stated as they flew in the direction of the dragon ball. The group quickly dropped down and climbed up to the top of the hill and cautiously peeked over the edge. They stared in horror at what they saw.

"Tell me, now where is the dragon ball" a nasal and feminine sounding voice asked the group of Nameks. 

"We'll never give it to you," the oldest of the Nameks replied. 

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you," the feminine voice stated. Usagi, Gohan, Bulma, and Krillon watched as the big blue skinned man that held a dragon ball blasted the Namek. 

"NOOOOOOO!" Usagi screamed as the creature then aimed at a small boy. Gohan and Krillon quickly covered Usagi's mouth while struggling to lower their power levels even more. Bulma just gaped and lowered her own power level unconsciously. They continued to watch what was going on.

______________________________

"Zarbon. What was that?" Freeza asked.

"I'm not sure Lord Freeza, I didn't get any additional power readings, so it must have been one of the Nameks," the blue skinned creature answered. 

"I grow tired of waiting for an answer," Freeza stated than shot out a blast killing three more Nameks, one of them a small boy, the other's brother to be exact. 

"All right, we will give you the dragon ball as long as you leave the rest of our people in peace," one of the Nameks said speaking up.

"Fine then," Freeza answered. The Namek disappeared into to a door way and then soon reappeared with a dragon ball in his hands. He walked over to Zarbon and handed it to him. 

"Now leave us in peace," the Namek said. Freeza just laughed and began killing all of the Nameks saving the other small boy for last.Freeza was about to kill the young Namek when their was a blinding flash of white light. When they could see again, a young girl and boy stood in front of the Namek shielding him form Freeza.

"You WILL NOT kill any more of these people!" a very angry and pissed Gohan shouted. Freeza just stared at the two; a young boy with black hair and black eyes, dressed in an outfit like the Namek's, and a young girl with long silver hair in a braid, a headband across her forehead, and wearing some sort of martial arts uniform in dark blue. 

"Oh and I suppose two little kids are going to stop me," Freeza said menacingly. The young girl studied him hard for a moment before answering.

"No, but a legend might," she replied in a silvery voice that had a hard edge none could have expected from such a delicate looking creature. She then closed her eyes and before anyone else could move there was another brilliant silver flash and all three were gone. Freeza just growled. 

"Dodorio, I want you to find those three brats and bring them to my ship. Then continue your search for the dragon balls. Zarbon, since you detected Vegeta landing I want you to go after him and bring him back to my ship, then you also will continue your hunt for the dragon balls. Now the rest of you go find the dragon balls and then report back to my ship where I will be waiting."

"Yes Lord Freeza," was the unanimous answer he received before each of them bowed and took off. Freeza then took his now five collected dragon balls and returned to his ship.

____________________________

"Usagi and Gohan! If you two ever do that again I swear I will make sure Chichi doesn't let you train for a year!" Bulma shrieked at the two eight year-olds that were busily studying their feet.

"I'm sorry Bulma-san, it's just that I couldn't let Freeza completely wipe out the Nameks like he almost did to my people as well as the Sayians and numerous others," Usagi said softly raising her head with crystalline tears softly falling down her cheeks. 

"Oh Usa," Bulma said softly before pulling the young girl in to a hug while she let out her fear and frustration in tears. Her anger satisfied with the lecture and Usagi's apology, she then turned to the young Namek boy, who stood behind the other two, his face a complete look of shock and confusion.

"Now who might you be?" Bulma asked.

"Uhh…. My name is Dende. But who are you? You aren't from Namek, and if you're not with Freeza, then why are you here?" the young Namek replied.

"My name is Bulma Briefs, but you can just call me Bulma. The bald short guy is Krillon…"

"Hey, do you have to pick on me?!" Krillon interrupted at Bulma's description.

"Oh keep your pants on. This cute little guy is Gohan, and this is Usagi. She's really the one who rescued you back there." Bulma said finishing the introductions.

"We're here for the dragon balls so that we can wish some of our friends back to life." Gohan then said, answering the second question.

"It looks like we'll also have to keep Freeza form getting them and making a wish, or who knows what he'll do," Usagi said after wiping the last remaining tears from her face.

"Oh. Well thank you for rescuing me, I just wish some of the others had escaped." Dende said softly looking back in the direction of the village.

"Well I hate to break this up. But we need to get going or one of those guys will find us and then we may really have problems. Usagi can't continue to keep teleporting, or she'll use up all her strength," Krillon stated, not wanting to get caught, especially since he sensed someone coming their way.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we find somewhere for Bulma and Usagi to hide, that way if we're in trouble, we can just contact Usagi and hopefully she'll be able to get us out of their and to safety." Gohan said, also making a good excuse to keep the two of them safe.

"I know! We can take them to Guru's. They should be safe their, besides, Guru has one of the Dragon Balls," Dende said happy to be able to help these people who had saved his life. Besides he could tell that they all had good hearts, especially Usagi and Gohan.

"All right. That sounds great," Krillon said not giving Bulma or Usagi the chance to complain. "Usagi can you use one of those shields to keep whoever that is that's coming, from finding is?" he asked turning to Usagi. Usagi had been about to say something, but instead just snapped her mouth shut and closed her eyes and began to quickly put up the shield as she noticed how close their pursuer was. 

"What is going on here?" Dodorio grumbled to himself, his scouter kept trying to lock onto an area of absolutely zero. "It just doesn't make sense, Everything gives off a bit of a reading so why is there an area of zero. I better check this out. Wait a minute, what is that strong force coming my way it can't be Zarbon……... IT'S Vegeta!" he exclaimed. Quickly he flew down and received another shock, in the area that was reading zero, there were five people, three of them, the ones that Freeza had sent him after."Well, well, well. What do we have here? Could it be the very three brats that I would be looking for," he said smirking as he moved closer. 

"Congratulations, so you found us." The girl said, then with a wave of her hand there was a silver glow and Dodorio's scouter began to pick up their power levels. '_Hmmm, they were under some sort of shield. All of their levels are pretty low, but I still can't pick up anything on that girl._' 

"Now be good Brat's and come along nicely. Lord Freeza is waiting." Dodorio said in a terrible attempt of sounding sweet.

"Now, Now Marshmallow Head. Is that any way to speak to royalty?" a snide, but familiar voice asked from behind him. Dodorio turned to see Vegeta standing behind him with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. 

"What royalty monkey?" Dodorio replied, not impressed. 

"You mean you haven't met the Princess yet? I'm shocked. You do know that it is not wise to go around insulting the heirs of races that are much stronger than you. The Lunarian Princess can't be pleased." Vegeta replied snidely with a big smirk at the ugly pink creature's reaction to this piece of information. 

"You must have taken a severe blow to the head Vegeta. There are no Lunarians left alive, let alone the princess." Dodorio answered back sounding quite annoyed.

"Really Vegeta-sama, do you have to spill it to everyone as to who I am, I would like to just live as a normal girl and not a princess for once yah know." The young girl said speaking up again.

"WHAT!?!? YOU CAN"T BE LUNARAIAN!" Dodorio shrieked, then claming down. "It doesn't matter, no little brat makes a fool out Freeza, or me. Besides the Lunarian race was nothing more than a hoax, the reason no one could sense their power was because they didn't have any." 

"Oh you are even more of a fool than I thought." Vegeta said still standing there with a smirk. Dodorio just glared at him until his attention was once again drawn to the silver haired girl. Who stood there her small hands clenched into fists and her eyes closed, her face pulled tight with anger and determination.

"First you go around attacking and killing innocent people. Second you work for an alien tyrant who doesn't realize that he is creating his own death, and third. Third you mock me and MY People!" At the last statement her eyes flew open and a brilliant silver glow surrounded her. "It is people like you that cause others to grow-up with hearts and minds full of hatred and fear, instead of love and kindness. Now meet the fate you have created for yourself! Moon! Beam! Blaze!" She shouted and a brilliant beam of light shot out from her hands turning Dodorio to dust. 

When this was finished, the glow slowly left her body and then she collapsed. Gohan immediately had her wrapped protectively in his arms, while the others still stood their amazed at what she had been able to do. Vegeta stared. ' No wonder Freeza feared her and her people; they are capable of using their emotions to increase their power. Then again, maybe that's why he feared the sayians as well. Well I'm going to make sure that Freeza doesn't destroy her, she can fix all the wrong that has been done.' With these thoughts he then turned his attention back to the small group. 

"We really should get to Guru's, but neither Krillon or me can carry both Usa and you, Bulma, and Dende isn't strong enough to keep up with us by himself. So how are we going to get there?" Gohan stated trying to come up with a solution to their problem, all four of them forgetting about Vegeta who now spoke up.

"I'll carry the Princess to this location, I'm **not** going to let Freeza get a hold of her anymore them I would let him get the dragon balls."

Gohan and Krillon just stared with expressions of complete shock, they had totally forgotten about him.

"NO WAY! You'll Probably Kill HER!" Krillon yelled in shock and horror, causing Gohan to grip Usagi tighter.

"You fool! Did I Kill her on Earth! Either let me take her, or I will just take her from you and keep her with me," Vegeta sneered at them and took a step closer to the group. "A Princess belongs in the company of other royalty, not with third class hybrids like you, kid." 

"Give me one good reason why we should trust you," Gohan asked, his face set with a look of determination. 

"Guys, I think we can trust him with Usagi. I don't know if she told you, but Usagi told me everything that happened that day back on Earth when she first met Vegeta. He told her to stay alive. He's not going to kill her," Bulma stated, giving Vegeta a calm and calculated study, '_ I'm right, just by hugging him that day she worked her magic on him, and he could no more hurt her than he could destroy the entire universe with a single thought, let alone kill her. No Usagi would be just as safe, if not safer in Vegeta's care._'

"Are you sure Bulma?" Krillon asked not convinced. 

"Yes I am. He couldn't hurt Usagi anymore than Goku could." Bulma replied while looking Vegeta in the eye. He only returned the stare. With this decided Vegeta took the unconscious Usagi from Gohan, then waited while Gohan picked up Bulma, and Krillon picked up Dende and they headed off. Unfortunately another one of Freeza's lackeys had locked on to Vegeta and was soon in on their trail.


	4. Part 3 The Namek Battle

LIASNAW

Hi!! And welcome to part 3 of the story, I want to say thank you for the review I have received so far. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but this story is mine. If you have any questions concerning the story fell free to e-mail me at [ginkagerou@hotmail.com][1]. Enjoy the story, and please Review!!

_______________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Part 3

By Silver Dragonfly 

(last time)

"You fool! Did I Kill her on Earth! Either let me take her, or I will just take her from you and keep her with me," Vegeta sneered at them and took a step closer to the group. "A Princess belongs in the company of other royalty, not with third class hybrids like you, kid." 

"Give me one good reason why we should trust you," Gohan asked, his face set with a look of determination. 

"Guys, I think we can trust him with Usagi. I don't know if she told you, but Usagi told me everything that happened that day back on Earth when she first met Vegeta. He told her to stay alive. He's not going to kill her." Bulma stated, giving Vegeta a calm and calculated study, '_I'm right, just by hugging him that day she worked her magic on him, and he could no more hurt her than he could destroy the entire universe with a single thought, let alone kill her. No Usagi would be just as safe, if not safer in Vegeta's care._'

"Are you sure Bulma?" Krillon asked not convinced. 

"Yes I am. He couldn't hurt Usagi anymore than Goku could." Bulma replied while looking Vegeta in the eye. He only returned the stare. With this decided Vegeta took the unconscious Usagi from Gohan, then waited while Gohan picked up Bulma, and Krillon picked up Dende and they headed off. Unfortunately another one of Freeza's lackeys had locked on to Vegeta and was soon on their trail.

Zarbon grumbled as he took off after Vegeta, '_I'll show that stupid monkey not to mess with Lord Freeza. Even if Vegeta is stronger than before he's still no match for me._' He thought smugly as he used his scouter to track Vegeta. '_Hmmm, looks like he's moving pretty fast, and there are a couple others with him, but who? Maybe it's those two brats that interrupted Lord Freeza earlier. Well in that case, Freeza should be quite pleased when I bring them all back._' 

Suddenly Gohan stopped and looked off to his right his face turning into a scowl. 

"What did you stop for Brat?" Vegeta asked annoyed. 

"Someone is coming straight at us from that direction," Gohan answered.

"Hey, you're right," Krillon added. "We better find somewhere to hide quick, we can't fight if we all are carrying someone," Vegeta just scowled at the thought of hiding, until he looked at the still unconscious girl in his arms.

"Look down there Guys, there's a small cave!" Bulma exclaimed, as she pointed to an opening in the rock wall.Krillon flew down with Gohan and Vegeta following. Krillon, Gohan, Bulma, and Dende then walked into the cave making sure their was room for all of them as well as nothing else currently in it; Vegeta stayed near the entrance and just studied the girl in his arms.

'_I don't understand it. How can one little girl make me do these things? I never would have sunk to the level of hiding, but I am about ready to in order to protect her. What is this strange hold she has on me._' Suddenly Vegeta was pulled from his thoughts by an annoying, yet familiar voice with a somewhat Australian accent.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? The mighty Prince of sayians carrying a little girl." Vegeta just growled as he turned to face the blue skinned creature.

"And if it isn't Freeza's little pretty boy." He answered. "If you don't want to end up like that pink marshmallow, then I suggest you scram." Vegeta told Zarbon, not wanting to deal with the vain alien yet if he didn't have to, especially with the girl still in his arms. Just then Gohan and Krillon walked out of the cave.

"Really Vegeta, protecting children now just isn't in your style. So you can do everyone and yourself a favor; hold onto to the girl, grab the boy and tell me where the little Namek brat is so that we can all go report to Freeza." Zarbon stated smirking. Vegeta growled, but stopped when he felt Usagi tense up.

"I really don't care what your orders are Zarbon, but you are not getting me or this girl." He replied icily. Zarbon just laughed causing Usagi to finally come around.

"Ohhh….Kami! Remind not to do that again." She mumbled lifting a hand to her forehead. Still not opening her eyes. Vegeta turned his attention to Usagi.

"You must have had quite the after shock, I mean a blast a thousandth of that size would have done just fine to dispose of marshmallow head back there." Vegeta told her as he set her down on her feet. Zarbon just stared at the little girl who Vegeta had just said killed Dodorio. 

"You're joking right? There is no way that that little twig could have destroyed Dodorio. She was just lucky that her and her other little friend managed to escape Freeza with the Namek boy. So tell me little girl, why do you think that some stupid legend will defeat Freeza." He said laughing. Usagi just stared at another of the creatures that had helped destroy Den Dee's village. Then with a frown she took two steps forward, the others just watching.

"Did I say a legend, I meant legends, the two that are Freeza's greatest fears; One the legend of the 'Golden Warrior', known as a 'Super Sayian' the second the 'Silver Senshi' known as the 'Queen of the Stars' or 'Sailor Cosmos'. The 'Super Sayian' was said to have to be born of the royal Sayian line, a Prince of Sayians. The 'Sailor Cosmos' had to be born of the royal Lunarian line, a Princess of the Moon. Well Freeza thought he'd gotten rid of this threat, but instead the two most important parts of the legend were left alive; the Prince of Vegita and the Princess of the Moon, and well here we are standing before you," she spoke calmly. Zarbon just stood there and smirked.

"You can't really expect me to believe that you are the Moon Princess, or that those legends will ever come true," he said cockily in his goofy accent. 

"Well, whether or not you chose to believe is not our problem," she answered and with a brief flash of silver a shield surrounded the group, Bulma and Dende coming out at a telepathic request from Usagi. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have other places we need to be," she said with a commanding voice fit for the absolute highest of royalty. And with that the whole group vanished, leaving a stunned Zarbon behind.

Usagi sat on her knees her hands pressed flat onto the ground on either side of her. She poured her energy into the planet creating an invisible shield deep within the crust. Behind her was the Capsule Corp. spaceship that her father had arrived in. Inside Bulma was taking care of Piccolo and Vegeta with Gohan's help, Dende stood behind her waiting to lend her his energy if she needed it. She was creating this shield to protect the planet from Freeza, in case he decided to try and blow up the planet and destroy everyone but himself. Her father had arrived just in time to help Gohan, Krillon, and Vegeta in dealing with the Ginyu force. None of them had been a match for her Dad. She, on the other hand had been helping Dende and Bulma, the three of them making a team. It had worked out rather well, Vegeta had helped Krillon and Gohan put her Dad in the rejuvenation tank after his fight with Captain Ginyu. 

While Vegeta rested they had called on Namek's dragon and wished Piccolo back to life as well as to Namek, but Guru had passed away before they could make the third and final wish. Then Freeza had shown up. Usagi and Dende had hidden on the ground while Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillon had begun to face off with the tyrant. It had been rather funny to watch Freeza's frustrated scowl as those he thought he had defeated kept coming back stronger than before. First it had been Krillon healed by Dende, then Gohan healed by Usagi. Things were going better for a while when Piccolo arrived to the fight scene, stronger than ever before. Things had been looking up for the Z Senshi; that is until Freeza reached his fourth and final transformation. Dende had been able to heal Piccolo and Vegeta when Freeza had all but killed them; while Usagi kept an eye on Gohan and Krillon. Unfortunately Freeza had seen Dende and what he had done, Usagi had barely managed to teleport Dende back to where she stood hiding behind a large towering rock formation before he was almost killed by Freeza. 

After that Usagi had concentrated on saving those that Freeza was trying to deal death blows to. She had managed fairly well until Freeza had begun to use Vegeta as a personal punching bag; she had struggled to heal and reduce the damage that Freeza was causing but was losing ground. He was being wounded faster then she could heal at this distance. That's when her dad had arrived after being fully healed. He had given her telepathic instructions as he had pretended to bury Vegeta (who had thought he was dying but only being forced asleep by Usagi) that she was to take Dende and Vegeta back to his spaceship and also to find Bulma and bring her there. She had done as told, but when she'd returned to the ship with Bulma she had found Gohan there with a barely alive Piccolo that Dende had immediately began to try and heal him using what little energy he had left. Usagi had put Bulma down, and then proceeded to construct a planetary shield. Krillon was gone, that she could sense, and his death had caused her dad to reach a whole new level, Freeza was losing and he was beginning to get desperate.

That's when the attack came, Usagi screamed as the attack hit her shield. Freeza's attack slowly ate into it, and in her weakened state she was unable to stop it, finally it broke through her shield and descended into the core of Namek completely destroying it. Luckily she had weakened Freeza's attack enough so that it would take longer for it to actually blow up. Suddenly the sky grew black and a ways off in the distance Namek's dragon could be seen. Then suddenly Dende took off flying as fast as he could straight for it.

"No Dende! Wait!" Usagi yelled after him, only to have her thoughts interrupted by her father.

'It's all right Usagi, he is on a mission, now make sure you watch over your mom and brother, as well as Vegeta and Bulma until I can get to Earth okay?' her father's voice asked in her mind.

'Okay Daddy, please please come home soon. I love you,' she replied.

'I love you to my little moon warrior,' was the reply. Then everyone was surrounded by a golden glow and they began to vanish, only to appear in a wide-open meadow back on Earth.

Usagi stared in awe at the seven glowing gold-orange spheres with red stars; a different number of stars for each ball. It had been just over four months since they had arrived back from Namek. Now they were going to wish her father, and Krillon back. She watched as Dende gave their wish to the dragon. 

"The one called Krillon is at the check in station, but the one called Goku cannot be brought there." The dragon replied.

"WHAT? Why NOT?!" Bulma yelled.

"To bring him there he would have to be dead, If I brought him there now it would kill him, because he is alive," the dragon answered in a matter-of- fact tone.

"DAD IS ALIVE!" Gohan shouted gleefully. 

"All right, then lets wish him back home." Usagi said anxious to see her father. Everyone nodded and Dende gave the dragon their wish.

"Hold on one moment………… It can not be done. The one called Goku does not want to come. He says that he is fine and will come back later," the dragon replied.

"no. no! No! NO! NOOOOOO!" was all that was heard before everyone's attention was drawn to the young silver haired girl. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides and her eyes blazed as tears chorused down her cheeks. Already she was surrounded by a silver glow, the golden crescent on her forehead blazing. "HE PROMISED! HE SAID HE'D COME BACK!! HE PROMISED ME!!! HE PROMISED ME!!!!!" she screamed. The energy flowing around her grew and grew until no one could stand within 10 feet of her. That was when Vegeta walked forward. Ignoring the blazing energy he walked up to the young princess and pulled her into his arms folding her into a hug. Immediately her energy level died down as she sobbed into the Sayian Prince's chest, banging her small, but strong fists on his chest as she let her anger, and pain out. The crowd watched as Vegeta just held her, her cries slowly dieing down, only a muffled "He promised," still heard occasionally. 

Bulma watched in awe at the cold-hearted Prince's display of affection toward the young girl. She then turned to see Gohan standing with his fists clenched tightly his eyes squeezed shut. Chichi stood beside him staring blankly at some unknown point. 'I'll ask them to stay here with me until Goku is back. They need to be around friends right now. She thought to herself before turning back to everyone else.

"Don't worry, he said that he would come back and he will." Was all that came from Piccolo who stood leaning against one of Capsule Corp's buildings. Gohan smiled at his sensei before turning to Bulma.

"Well let's wish Krillon back!" he said. Bulma nodded, and Dende gave the wish; in a flash of golden light Krillon appeared, good as new.

"I.. I'm alive" he said shocked. Everyone cheered. Then after a brief conversation with King Kai, Bulma told Dende that Yamcha was next. The wish was made and the dragon disappeared.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had his hands full, trying to completely calm the young Lunarian Princess. She had finally stopped pounding on his chest and was now just softly crying.

"I hope you actually didn't think you could hurt me with those pitiful hits." Vegeta stated trying to take her mind off of her adopted father. "You need a lot more training if you ever want to actually be able to defeat anything." He then said, requesting in his own way that she train with him.

"Hai Vegeta-san. Will you help me train?" she replied humoring him by actually asking for his help although she knew he wanted her assistance just as much as she wanted his. He simply gave a brief nod, then allowed her to back away and stand on her own. The two turned to see Bulma hugging Yamcha, who had just disposed of a frog that had somehow ended up on his head.

"Hmph." Was all that came from Vegeta at the scene of the blue haired woman and the 'weak' man. Usagi smiled, '_So you like Bulma-chan, huh Vegeta-chan. Well maybe I can help you out. After all Bulma is of royal mercuian blood, she is suitable for a prince._' She thought to herself. 

Usagi smiled as she and Gohan watched Vegeta and Bulma arguing once again, both of them to stubborn to give in. 'They both love to argue with each other, although neither of them would admit it.' Usagi thought to herself before she and Gohan slipped into the gravity room to train.

It had been almost a year since they had arrived back from Namek. Tien and Chao-tsu had been wished back, and the Nameks had wished themselves to a new planet to live. Usagi, Gohan, Chichi, and Vegeta had all been living a t Capsule Corp since the day that they had tried to wish Goku back. Things had been rather interesting, as Usagi had spent her days training with Vegeta, Gohan or even Bulma and Chichi; although the girls' sessions had always been disguised as shopping trips or some other girl thing that neither Gohan nor Vegeta would question.

Bulma had been going out with Yamcha for a while, but it seemed that their relationship was doomed from the start and Bulma had officially broken up with him about 8 months after he was wished back. Ever since then, unbeknownst to them, Vegeta and Bulma had been growing closer and closer ever since they came back from Namek.

Usagi and Gohan had just began to train when suddenly a glowing black and purple portal appeared in front of them. A moment later the tall and regal Senshi of time stepped out, immediately bowing to her Princess.

"Puu!" Usagi shouted and ran to hug the older woman.

"Hello Princess. Are you ready for our training session?" the woman asked. Gohan just stared at tall woman.

"I will have to tell everyone else first, so they don't worry," Usagi replied, then walked over to the control panel and turned off the machine, gravity returning to normal. With that Usagi walked out of the gravity chamber, Sailor Pluto and dumbfounded Gohan following her. As soon as they stepped out Bulma and Vegeta stopped in their argument to look at the third person who had appeared. 

"And just who are you?" Vegeta demanded in his normal arrogant tone.

"Vegeta-san, Bulma-san; I would like you to meet Sailor Pluto." Usagi told them.

"The Senshi of Time, and one of the eight guardians of the Moon Princess." Vegeta replied an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Hai, the one and only," Usagi replied giggling.

"Hello Vegeta, Prince of the Sayians; and" Sailor Pluto paused at this until she had Usagi's complete attention, "a guardian of the Princess of the moon."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"She means that I've put it upon myself to protect you, or be one of you guardians." Vegeta stated, a little miffed that the Senshi of Time had blurted this fact out. 

"Umm, Hello Sailor Pluto." Bulma said cheerfully after sending an icy glare at Vegeta. "Welcome to Capsule Corp. Is there something I can do for you?" Bulma continued being the good hostess that she is.

"No, I'm here to take Usagi for a training session," Pluto answered in her normal mysterious manner.

"Oh. Ah, Okay," Bulma said a little unsure as what to say and do. 

"Is my mom in the Kitchen Bulma-san?" Usagi asked cheerfully.

"Hai, Usa-chan. She is." Bulma replied then watched as Usagi walked into the house followed by the mysterious Senshi.

"Is she really one of my Sister's guardians Vegeta?" Gohan asked Vegeta still not sure of exactly what was going on.

"Yeah she is brat. The woman is the guardian of the time gate. No one can travel through time with out hers, our your sister's approval," Vegeta answered with a smirk.

"Really! Wow. She must be pretty strong," Gohan replied finally coming out of his dazed state.

"Hmmph," was all that came from Vegeta as he then proceeded to grab Gohan by the back of his gi and drag him into the gravity room for a training/sparring session.

"Huh?VEGETA GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!!!!" Bulma began yelling once again, as she noticed that Vegeta began to walk away from her. 

_____________________________

"Mom! Where are you?!" Usagi called as she and her guardian entered the Briefs household. 

"I'm here in the kitchen Usa-chan," Chichi answered. With that the pair continued into the kitchen.

"What is it Usa dear? I thought you were training with Gohan……Oh" Chichi stood stunned for a moment at the sight of the Senshi of Pluto. 

"Mamma, you've met Puu, before. It's time for another one of my training sessions with her," Usagi said brightly.

"Hai, I remember," Chichi responded.

"I will be taking Usagi to train and we will not be back tell roughly this time tomorrow. It is time that I step up her training, just as it has stepped up with everyone else. She has learned much and has very good control over her power. It is now time for her to start blending together more and more what she learned in the Silver Millennium with what she is learning now. Unfortunately, that will take some time. So we will be going to the Time Chamber at Kame's Lookout. Although only one day will have passed in this time, a hole year will have passed for us within that room." Pluto told Usagi's adoptive mother.

"A wh…whole year!" Chichi exclaimed sinking into a chair. "I will miss a hole year of my little girl's growing up."

"I'm sorry, but it is necessary," Pluto replied. "We must be going now, I will return Usagi at approximately this time tomorrow," Pluto said moving to the door. "I'll wait for you outside Princess."

"Mamma." Usagi whispered as she hugged her mother tightly. "I'll be fine, but I'll miss you. Just wait until I get back then we can train together and I'll be able to show you and Bulma-san some new attacks," Usagi said reassuringly. Chichi only nodded, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks. 

"Just make sure you come back in one piece SON USAGI!!!" she said, then pushed her now nine-year old daughter out the door.

   [1]: mailto:ginkagerou@hotmail.com



	5. Part 4 Training and Facing Androids

LIASNAW

Welcome to Part 4!! I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. As some of you know I have posted the early parts of this story before, after this one they are all brand new. I will not post Part 5 without more reader response though. I like to know my work is appreciated. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but this story is mine. Please be a responsible reader and review. ;o) Oh and I promise this story will take a couple twists that will be unexpected, this still is only the beginning. ;-)

________________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Part 4

By Silver Dragonfly 

(last time)

"A wh…whole year!" Chichi exclaimed sinking into a chair. "I will miss a hole year of my little girl's growing up."

"I'm sorry, but it is necessary," Pluto replied. "We must be going now, I will return Usagi at approximately this time tomorrow." Pluto said moving to the door. "I'll wait for you outside Princess."

"Mamma," Usagi whispered as she hugged her mother tightly. "I'll be fine, but I'll miss you. Just wait until I get back then we can train together and I'll be able to show you and Bulma-san some new attacks," Usagi said reassuringly. Chichi only nodded, ignoring the tears running down her cheeks. 

"Just make sure you come back in one piece SON USAGI!!!" she said, then pushed her now nine-year old daughter out the door.

Usagi landed on Capsule Corp's front lawn. She had just gotten back from her year of training in the time room on Kami's Lookout. '_Something is different, but I'm not sure what,_' she thought to herself as she moved to go inside.

"Mom! Gohan! Bulma-san! Vegeta-san! I'm back," she called out as she entered the living room where she found Bulma and Vegeta arguing with each other once again, immediately their attention was drawn to their young friend.

"USAGI! Look at you! You've grown so much! You're at lest two inches taller and your braid must be at least six inches longer. Oh I've got great NEWS! Your Dad's Back! He arrived Yesterday!" Bulma said excitedly chattering away, completely ignoring Vegeta, much to his annoyance.

"DAD'S BACK!!! Sorry Bulma-san, I'll talk to you later. Spar later this week Vegeta-san. Got to Go, BYE!!!" with that she disappeared. Bulma shook her head in slight amazement before turning her attention back to 'her' saiyan prince.

"Now where was I? Oh yes…" with that she walked over to the scowling Vegeta placed a light kiss on his lips before continuing on her way to the kitchen to finish making lunch; leaving a stunned and dazed prince in her wake.

_____________________________

Goku took a deep breath of fresh air, and sighed. It was good to be home. Although now he had a new challenge to prepare for. The news that Mirai Trunks had told him had been startling, although he thought there already is another difference from his time to mine. Not once did he mention Usa, not once. Either she was never here or she had left and was unable to return. It was good that they knew of the oncoming threat, and that Freeza had been finished once and for all. Just then there was a flash of silver light and Goku found himself tackled to the ground.

"DADDY!!! You're HOME!!!" the creature that had tackled him cried. "I really haven't seen you in almost three years." 

"Usagi, my little bunny," he whispered upon recognizing the voice and head of silver hair that buried into his chest. "It's only been about a year and a half since Namek was destroyed, and I saw you before you left with Gohan, Krillon and Bulma. It hasn't been three years," he said, although to him it had felt more like ten.

"She spent a year in the time room with one of her Guardian's. She left yesterday," came the now cheerful voice of his wife from behind the pair that lay on the ground. The father and daughter slowly stood up, Goku's arm slung around her shoulder.

"Hmm. That would make you around ten then wouldn't it, my little moon bunny." Goku commented cheerfully, but sad that he'd missed so much of her life. Usagi giggled and sighed contentedly as she snuggled into her father's embrace. 

"How about we take a picnic lunch today Chichi." Goku suggested, and with that the family headed indoors to prepare their picnic. Content for the day to just be themselves and leave all the training and fighting behind for a little while. Unfortunately no one noticed the tiny little insect like creature that watched them form fifteen feet away, but then in a tiny flash the bug was gone on it's way to return to it's mistress with the information it had gathered.

Three years had come and gone since Goku had returned to Earth. The Z Senshi had spent them training and preparing for the androids that the strange lavender haired youth had warned them about. Usagi, doing double, as she trained to face the androids as well as the evils in her own world. She had spent a total of five more years in the time room training with Pluto. 

She now stood with Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Krillon, Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma; waiting for the androids to appear. Vegeta had yet to appear. Yajerobe had arrived delivering the senzu beans and was just leaving, while Usagi cuddled the baby Trunks as Bulma chatted with the gang. Then there was an explosion as Yajerobe's air car blew to smithereens. 

"It's them! The ANDROIDS!" shouted Krillon.

"Darn, they vanished into the city. Gohan, go check on Yajerobe. The rest of you, quickly spread out and start searching for them," everyone followed Goku's orders and spread out to begin their search. Usagi stayed behind for a moment.

"Bulma-san, please go home soon. I don't want you or Trunks to get hurt," Usagi said softly giving the older woman a hug. Bulma hugged the now eighteen-year old girl back, before taking a step back to study her. 'She has grown up so much, and so fast. She has truly grown into the warrior Princess she was meant to be.' She now stood about an inch taller than herself. She wore a martial arts gi like her father's, except for it was navy blue and silver, where his was orange and blue. Her silver hair now hung in a thick braid down her back, stopping just a few inches away from her ankles, a navy blue headband tied around her forehead. 

"Hai, I will Usagi-chan. Take care of yourself, as well as your dad and brother. Now get going," Bulma said struggling slightly to keep tears in check. Usagi was practically her daughter as well. She had learned so much from the Lunarian princess. Usagi smiled and nodded.

"I will Bulma, I will," she replied before taking off to help search.

Usagi stared in horror as the android called Nineteen began to steal all her father's energy, who was currently unable to fight due to a viral heart disease. They had found the pair of Androids and managed to lead them away from the city, unfortunately the android called Twenty had destroyed half the city first. Now she stood here watching, unable to move unless she wanted to start a fight with Twenty on her own.

"DADDY!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!" she screamed and not caring moved to rush to her father's aid, only to be knocked out of a blasts way by an unseen force. She laid on the ground, not moving; letting the android think she had been hit. Gohan and Krillon were quickly at her side. 

"I advise you to not try and make any moves to help Goku, or like her, you will be dealt with," Twenty stated flatly. Amused that Goku's supposed daughter had been so easily taken care of. How she had aged so quickly he did not understand. She should be a little younger then the boy. But here she appeared to be years older. Then, the android Nineteen screeched. Everyone turned to see him kicked to the side, a cocky Vegeta standing besides Goku. 

"No one kills Kakarot or the Brat while I'm around," he stated bluntly with a smirk. Once he had spoken Usagi stood up, much to the surprise of the Z Senshi. 'Just you wait Vegeta-san! I'll get you back for stopping me! I could have deflected that Androids Blast, and You Know It!!!' she screamed at him telepathically. A little amused as she saw Vegeta's smirk falter for a split second at her rebuke.

"Usa-chan, are you okay?" Krillon asked worriedly.

"Hai, I'm fine. That blast never touched me. Vegeta-san is the one who stoped me," she replied watching Vegeta and her father. With a swift kick, Goku flew over to the Z Senshi, Piccolo catching him and then setting him on the ground. Usagi was at her father's side in an instant feeding him some of her energy, trying to help him fight the disease.

"Usagi, take him home and make sure he gets that medicine." Piccolo said without moving his eyes from the androids and Vegeta.

"Are you sure?" she asked not wanting to leave the rest alone.

"We'll be fine Usa-chan. Just make sure your Dad get's better. Okay?" Krillon stated putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Usagi nodded.

"Take care everyone. I don't want to have to piece you back together," she told them, then turned to the sayian Prince, "THAT GOES FOR YOU TO VEGETA!!"

"Hmmph," was the only reply she received. With that, there was a brief flash of light and she and Goku were gone.

_____________________________________

Usagi sat beside her father slowly feeding him energy to help fight the heart disease. Her mother was busy working in kitchen, cooking and baking up a storm. When Usagi had asked her about it, she had told her that it was her way to keep from worrying too much by keeping busy. Usagi studied her father's face carefully, 'Please Dad, You've got to make it, if not for me then for Mom and Gohan. Fight it Dad. You haven't lost a battle yet, so don't lose this one.' Just then a swirling portal appeared in the room, Sailor Pluto stepping out.

"Greetings Princess, I have some bad news. It is time for you to return to Earth. The Sailor Senshi need your help and leadership," she told her after bowing.

"NOW?!!? I can't leave now. They are in the middle of a fight here right now," Usagi stated defiantly. She couldn't leave here right when they need her most.

"I'm sorry Princess, but if you do not leave now, you will be killed in a battle and then the enemy will surely win, in this world as well as the other," Pluto said quietly, knowing there was no other way she could convince her mistress, except for telling her the truth about what could happen if she did not leave this world now. Usagi sat completely quite and still. She had stopped feeding her father energy as soon as Pluto had arrived.

"Fine, but let me take care of a few things first." She said softly, then closed her eyes. 'Dad, Gohan, Vegeta-sama, and baby Trunks. I'm sorry but I have to leave to defend my own planet now. I have no choice, but before I go, I'm granting you this gift. Your tails without the worry of transforming during a full moon; instead, the full moon will just increase your power to the same degree, but only the moon's light will accomplish this, not just imitation moonlight. Goodbye, I'll miss you, and I promise to come back as soon as possible. I love you all.' With that she broke off the telepathic link she had held on the three older of sayian blood. Then there was a brief flash of light as she granted this gift. She took a deep breath before continuing, 'Chichi-mamma and Bulma-chan, I'm sorry but I have to leave for my own world now. I have no choice. But before I leave I am giving you a gift. Both of you will age as if you were of sayian blood, this way you will age the same as Goku, Vegeta, and your children. I love you very much and keep training. Goodbye.' She broke the link, and there was another flash of light. Then she opened her eyes, leaned over and placed a kiss on her father's forehead before standing and joining Pluto. She turned to look around the room then held her hand out palm up, a brief flash and a crystal key appeared with a note attached to it. She set it on the desk and then the two silently entered the portal.

Mirai Trunks looked at the peculiar binder like book strangely. It reminded him of a photo album of his mothers but, there was something very different about this one. He had tried to open it, but couldn't. Then what was even stranger, he had woken up a couple times to see his father looking at the book, with a smile on his face. They had already been in this Time chamber for about four months. His father was now out training and he had walked into the room to see the book laying open on the table. 

Slowly Mirai Trunks began to go through it. It was a picture album, full of pictures of the Son's and the other members of the Z gang. But what puzzled him the most was the presence of a silver haired girl through many of the pictures. There was even a picture of her placing a kiss on his father's cheek, Vegeta showing a shocked expression. There was another shot of her chasing Gohan. But what was really strange, was that in the first half of the album she was the same age as Gohan, but in the second half she was older; in fact in the last few pages she seemed to be almost his age, maybe only a year or so younger. '_She's beautiful, but who could she be._' He wondered as he studied the pictures.

"What are you doing Brat?" Trunks immediately closed the album and put it back on the table be fore turning to face his father.

"Umm.. I was....ummm..yeah…I was. That's it," he stammered out. Vegeta just stared at him and broke out into laughter, while Mirai Trunks blushed furiously at his failure to give an answer. Vegeta, after getting his laughter somewhat under control walked over to his future son and gently touched a silver crescent moon on the upper right hand corner of the cover of the book causing it to gently open.

"She obviously forgot this in here, the last time she had a training session with that guardian of hers. She is going to have to give me one heck of a sparring session before I give it back though, especially with all the pictures in there." Vegeta stated with a smirk as he slowly began to turn the pages. Trunks just watched with curiosity.

"Who left it here?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Vegeta turned and looked at him surprised.

"You mean you don't know her?" he asked back surprised.

"Know who?" Mirai Trunks asked back, now getting a bit confused. Vegeta turned to the photo album and let a finger rest, pointing to the silver haired girl. The picture one of Goku, Chichi, Gohan, and the girl, It looked like a family portrait.

"Her, Serenity, or more commonly known as Son Usagi," Vegeta answered, not moving his gaze from the photo.

"Son Usagi?" Trunks asked, "I've never heard of her. And why does she have Goku's name?" 

"She is the adopted daughter of Kakarot and his mate," Vegeta answered and then began to tell how Usagi had first arrived, as well as the first time he had ever met her.

Setsuna sighed to herself as she listened to the Princess training in the gravity room that had been a birthday present from Bulma-san. It had been encapsuled and stored in her subspace pocket, and thus had arrived with them on Earth. 'The fist dozen monsters that face her are greatly going to regret ever setting foot on this planet.' She thought a little amused. A loud bang and crash was then heard from the gravity room. 'Make that three dozen.' She corrected her thoughts as she continued designing clothes for her current job.


	6. Part 5 Meeting the Senshi

LIASNAW

Hi!! And welcome to Part 5, I hope you have been enjoying the story so far, and that I've kept you on your toes. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!!! It's my B-day tomorrow, so maybe you will all be nice and leave me reviews!!*wishful thinking*I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but this story is mine. Enjoy!!

________________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Part 5

By Silver Dragonfly

Setsuna sighed to herself as she listened to the Princess training in the gravity room that had been a birthday present from Bulma-san. It had been encapsuled and stored in her subspace pocket, and thus had arrived with them on Earth. 'The fist dozen monsters that face her are greatly going to regret ever setting foot on this planet.' She thought a little amused. A loud bang and crash was then heard from the gravity room. 'Make that three dozen.' She corrected her thoughts as she continued designing clothes for her current job.

Usagi walked across the middle of the college campus on her way back to the apartment she had been sharing with the Senshi of Time. It had been two weeks since Setsuna had brought her back, and she was starting to get annoyed that the enemy had not shown their face. She needed someone, or something to take her frustration out on, then she heard it, a loud screaming coming from the park just off campus.

"It's about time." She grumbled as she immediately sprinted off, her book bag vanishing into her subspace pocket, and her fist meeting her other hand; a look of confidence and readiness spreading across her face. She dashed through a side alley and clasped her broach. 

"MOON CRISIS POWER MAKE-UP!" she cried, a flurry of silver pink ribbons and glittery white feathers encasing her. In a bright flash it was over and Super Sailor Moon could be seen running through the alley. Her silver hair up intwin buns, ponytails streaming out behind her along with the light pink bow at the back of her waist. 

Malachite, Zoicite, Nephlite, and Jadeite floated lazily about twenty feet in the air as their youmas terrorized the people in the park. This time they really didn't care if they gathered energy or not, no this time they were going to put an end to those pathetic Sailor Scouts and their Prince. A pity they had never found the Princess and her crystal, now that would have been a real prize. 

"Look at those pathetic people" Jadeite cackled. Watching as the vine like youma he had provided attacked another couple. Malachite just yawned, bored; while Zoicite played with the end of her ponytail. Nephlite just watched indifferently, he was just looking forward to the fight coming up. Suddenly a glowing gold disk whisked out cutting the people free from the vine-like youma's grasp then turned returning to where it had come from. 

"And what do we have here?" Malachite asked his interest suddenly piqued. As he said this the generals and youmas turned towards where the glowing disk had disappeared. 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!!" was cried out from behind them, immediately the generals scattered. Zoicite growled.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the Sailor Failures." Jadeite snarled at the Senshi of fire who stood confidently behind them.

"Make that Sailor Senshi Scum bag." Another voice called out, followed by an attack from yet another location. 

"Venus Meteor Shower!" and a shower of golden light appeared and hit numerous of the youma who howled in anger and frustration.Then the four Senshi stepped out. 

"I am Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"And in the name of our Planets, We will punish you!" they called out. The generals just laughed and smirked.

"They never learn do they?" Zoicite said barely amused. 

"Oh I don't know about that," said another silvery, yet confident voice. Once again the generals and now even the Senshi's attention was drawn to another area, the one where the glowing disk had vanished to earlier.

"I'd say it is you four bungling idiots that never learn anything," the voice said matter of factly.

"Alright Miss know-it-all Show your self!" Malachite called out. The sunlight glinted off something silvery as it slowly stepped out from the trees. A few seconds later a silver haired young woman in a white, pink, blue, and yellow Sailor fuku appeared. She stood there confidently with her arms crossed, her position one of ease as she stared at the four generals, then lazily floated into the air until she was level with them.

"Why you insolent little!" Zoicite shrieked and launched a razor crystal at her. The girl simply moved to the side out of the things way.

"My turn," she then stated and suddenly appeared in front of Zoicite punching her in the face, turned and kicked Jadeite the other direction. Turning once more she landed an elbow in Nephlite's gut and a knee in Malachite's. She then floated down to the ground and stood there smirking. 

"Well, well, what did I say, Oh yes, that you never learn anything. Now let me show you what I can do to you, especially for dragging me away from my family and friends and the fight they face to just come here and kick your tails since you were so cowardly to attack when the Moon Kingdom was at it's weakest, but you failed anyway didn't you." She taunted them while making a motion with her right hand, a staff as tall as her appearing in her right hand, the top consisting of a golden crescent moon. She then glared at the group of youma who had surrounded the other four Senshi while they had been watching her. Taking careful aim she attacked.

"MOON! BEAM! BLAZE!" she called out; four beams of light shooting from the crescent moon on her staff, each beaming finding a youma and turning it to dust in seconds. When this was completed she then turned to the four generals who stared in stupefied shock. 

"Now go and take that as a message to your pathetic Queen, soon that will be you, and then her," she told them. The generals unsure of what to do with this new scout took the opportunity to indeed escape, leaving four-shocked Senshi to stare at the newest Warrior of Justice.

When the generals were gone she turned to the Senshi. 

"You have done well so far, and you are very strong, but you have more hidden strength within you. When the time is right you will be able to release it." She told them then jumped to the top of a tree. "Until next time Senshi of the Inner Planets," she said. Then leapt across treetops and vanished from sight, leaving a group of four amazed and bewildered Senshi behind her.

Setsuna watched as her young friend and Princess came in the door smiling like she had just won a million bucks. Her charge continued in through the door dumping her book bag, and then heading to the kitchen for a snack, her curiosity piqued she followed. After all curiosity killed the cat, not the Guardian of Time. 

"Well Usagi-hime what are you grinning about so brightly?" she finally asked, curiosity for once getting the better of the elegant woman. Usagi smiled as she bit hungrily in to one of the four apples she had pulled from the fridge, finishing it and getting halfway through the second before beginning to answer.

"Oh those baka Negaverse generals finally decided to show there cowardly faces." Usagi said nonchalantly, like it was absolutely no big deal. Setsuna smiled finally understanding, then sat down across from her Princess to hear the rest of the story. "And I saw them, Setsuna. The Inners!!" Usagi exclaimed happiness radiating from her eyes. "All four of them were there, and they are already stronger then they were during the Silver Millennium and have the potential to be stronger. Oh I can't wait to see them again face to face," Usagi exclaimed her eyes getting starry.

*************

In a secure inner room in the temple on Cherry Hill in Tokyo, four young women, a young man, and two cats bearing crescent moons sat around discussing the days events. Rei Hino, Mina Aino, Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno, Mamoru Chiba, Luna, and Artimis.

"She was magnificent, she attacked the Generals and destroyed the youma like nothing." Mina exclaimed.

"And somehow she knew us! Knew us from another Moon Kingdom!" Ami added.

"Could she be another Sailor Senshi?" Rei asked remembering that she had worn a fuku very similar to their own. Luna and Artimis looked at each other, then returned their gazes to the Senshi.

"There are four more Senshi, but this girl you have described. Her description or attacks do not fit any of them. We will have to keep an eye on her." Luna told the scouts.

"Any sign of the Princess yet?" Lita asked changing the subject.

"Sorry girls, nothing yet. But we mustn't give up hope." Artimis answered. Mamoru looked at his feet and then turned his gaze to a window where the Moon could be seen as it began to rise for the evening. The Senshi watched him then sadly gazed at each other. They had found their Prince, but they had yet to find their light, their Princess.

**************

Deep in a dark cavernous room a woman with blood red hair and green snake like eyes sat on a dark throne upon a dais, a crystal globe upon a staff at her side. Kneeling on the floor in front of her were four figures, three men and one woman.

"This new Senshi you have described could present a problem. It is time to step up our tactics, but under the greatest security. I want NO slip ups. NONE! If you attract the Senshi at this point it could and will mean your demise. Now GO! And if by chance you happen upon a lone Senshi, capture them. We will weaken them by separation," the woman told them in her cold and snake like voice.

"Yes my Queen," the man and leader of the four generals replied, before bowing and then leading the others out to begin the Queen's plans.

Usagi sat quietly on a bench in a courtyard on her college campus, when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey there babe, mind if I sit here with you," a brash young student drawled and then proceeded to sit down beside her, and place an arm around her shoulder.

"Excuse Me!" Usagi replied her face turning to one of disgust, immediately throwing his arm off her shoulder and moving to grab her bag and leave. Then he snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Relax Toots, and sit here," he answered acting like nothing was wrong.

"I'm warning you **B**uddy, **L**ET **ME** **GO**," she hissed out angrily.

"I suggest you do as she says." Another voice added; both Usagi and the man that held her turned to see four young women, all of them scowling at the man. He gulped.

"Hey there Mina, Ami, Rei,…(gulp) Lita…Hehehhehe…Yeah I was just leaving," the man said and quickly released Usagi and moved to quickly leave. Usagi was a little quicker though and caught his foot with hers sending him sprawling.

"A little warning pal," She stated now smirking, "Never mess with a Son." She then grabbed her bag and turned to the four other women. "Thank you, Let me introduce myself. My name is Son Usagi." She told them and then offered her hand shaking each of their hands.

"Hey no problem, we all have had incidents with that scumbag before," the girl with sparkling green eyes, and wavy brown hair pulled up into a top knot pony tail. "Kino Lita. And the pleasure is mine," she said as she gave her a firm hand shake. 

"Hino Rei," was the young woman with raven black hair and fiery violet eyes.

"Aino Mina," came from the bubbly blond with cheery blue eyes.

"And I'm Mizuno Ami," was the last with soft blue hair with warmth and intelligence shining in her blue eyes.

"Would you care to join us at the café Usagi-san?" Ami asked smiling warmly, the other girls nodding. None of them realizing the bond that seemed to be drawing them to this girl. They had seen her around campus the last few weeks and had for some reason or another taken special note of her. Usagi smiled brightly in response.

"I would love to." And with that the five young women headed to the café unconsciously forming an age-old formation around the newest member of their group. As they walked to the café others took note of the group that was laughing and smiling, just radiating light, sharing their warmth with all around them.

____________________

Usagi, Mina, Rei, Lita, and Ami all sat happily talking as one could expect five young college girls to do. No one really paying much attention to the two cats that sat at two of the girls sides, or paying it any special attention to the group when a handsome young man joined the girls; the four girls introducing him to their newest friend.

"Usagi, I would like you to meet our good friend Chiba Mamoru, Mamoru meet Son Usagi," Mina introduced them as crystalline blue meet dark stormy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mamoru-san," Usagi said politely to him, while her mind reeled, '_I don't believe it! It's Him!! Endymion, and that means These are the Senshi….my Senshi._' As she sat back down, what had been bright sunlight seconds before turned to darkness. Usagi immediately turned to window and then growled. 'Damn them…They would attack now.' She thought to herself then looked towards the four girls and Mamoru, noticed their attention was focused outside as well. With a slight surge of energy she took off.

The four Senshi studied the strange darkness knowing that they faced a major battle.

"Forgive us Usagi but we have to go." Mina said not turning from the window, and then grabbing her pack. She didn't get an answer so turned to look at their new friend to find her completely gone. "She's gone…" she stated surprise catching the others attention.

"No time to worry about that now." Rei stated, the others nodded as they grabbed their bags and followed Mina and Rei out of the café, and towards the origin of the evil that was spreading over the city.

__________________________

The four generals smirked and watched as their negative energy spread throughout the city covering it and turning everything dark.

"Hold it right their Scum bags. We are the Sailor Senshi and Champions of Justice. And in the name Venus!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"and Mercury!"

"We shall punish you!!" they all finished together.

"Welcome Sailor stooges. We have a surprise four you," Malachite stated and then each of the generals snapped their fingers and one after another four youma appeared. The first a golden orange with ice white stars covering her skin, the second was dark red, with seeming orange and violet flames covering it. Third was a dark green covered in vines and pale pink flowers and lastly was an icy blue with patterns of bubbles and water covering it. With that a full-fledged battle ensued as the four Senshi battled the strange youma. The four generals snickered as they watched the Senshi fight the youma helpless, to do anything else. With that they powered up their attacks and launched them at the unsuspecting Senshi. 

"Goodbye Sailor Failures!" Zoicite cackled as their youma used the freeze and capture techniques trapping the Senshi in place as the General's attacks rushed at them. Suddenly a flash of silver dashed out and knocked the Four Senshi out of the way, the four attacks hitting the figure dead on. Jadeite growled.

"Well if it isn't the newest Sailor brat," the silver haired sailor slowly stood to her feet and faced the four generals and youma.

"Get her," Malachite said icily. The four generals and numerous youma rushing in. The four Inner Sailor Senshi struggled to break loose of the bonds, and help the girl. She was being attacked from all sides at once. When Tuxedo Mask arrived and helped the girls break loose just then there was a brilliant flash from the fight. The four youma were nothing more then dust vanishing on the breeze. But the Sailor floated in mid air suspended between the four generals, trapped. Her skin covered in bruises and cuts.

"Now girl.. tell us who you are," Nephlite demanded. The silver haired young woman glared at them and smirked.

"I am the Champion of Justice, and defender of Peace. I am Sailor Moon," she stated and then began to glow, the tiara that had adored her forehead vanishing and a glowing crescent moon replacing it. "And As I told you the first time we meet. You never do learn. For Not only am I Sailor Moon, I am she, Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium and Moon Kingdom, and you Oh generals are dead," she stated. There was then a bright silver flash as the restraints that had held her vanished, and her fuku transformed into a flowing white gown, similar but different to the white gown she had worn 1,000 years ago. There was then a silvery glow as the generals began to scream before vanishing into dust, the darkness giving way to her silvery light. Moments later she turned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, her crystalline eyes revealing fatigue, trust, friendship, sadness, and pain.

"Senshi," she whispered, then fainted and fell to the ground her gown vanishing leaving her in her fuku. This to quickly vanished in a flare of ribbons to leave the young woman they had just made friends with Son Usagi.


	7. Part 6 Forming a team, Old Enemies

LIASNAW

Hi! And welcome to Part 6, Thank you Gie and Twilight for the birthday wishes. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z, but this story is mine. Please Visit my site, Silver dreams. Enjoy the story! 

________________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~Part 6 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

(**last time**)

There was then a silvery glow as the generals began to scream before vanishing into dust, the darkness giving way to her silvery light. Moments later she turned to the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, her crystalline eyes revealing fatigue, trust, friendship, sadness, and pain.

"Senshi.." she whispered, then fainted and fell to the ground her gown vanishing leaving her in her fuku. This to quickly vanished in a flare of ribbons to leave the young woman they had just made friends with Son Usagi.

Rei Hino sat in the room of the sacred fire meditating. She could sense the raging power within her waiting to be released, but the barrier to reach it had not been broken, and she could not yet reach it. The fiery Priestess sighed slightly as her mind drifted to the silver haired woman who now lay unconscious in one of the temple rooms. She had taken the blows to kill them, and survived, barely. The Senshi had succeeded, and found their Princess. But it had been she who protected them, not the Senshi who protected her, as it should be. Rei was determined that this would not, and could not happen again; they would protect her at all costs. With this set in to mind she continued her meditations striving to find out what they may be facing in their next battle.

***************

Lita Kino stood at the kitchen counter of the Hiwaka Shrine on Cherry Hill, busily stirring the batter for her latest baking, her mind on the other hand kept flashing back their latest battle, the battle where they could have lost everything. They had discovered their newest friend, was a fellow Senshi, but not only that; she was their Princess, Princess Serenity. She now lay resting in one of the spare rooms, all the Senshi and Mamoru were staying there anxiously waiting for her to awake. Lita ran an arm across her hot forehead, they would protect her from this point on, that was a promise. Closing her eyes she tried to reach for the sparking power that waited for her deep inside, but was just out of reach. She could sense it and longed to take control of it, bending the awesome power to her will, then she would be able to protect her Princess.

***************

Ami Mizuno sat in the quiet meditation room of the temple, her books laid out all around her, glasses on her nose. Although it looked like she was deeply into her book, her mind was actually by far on another matter. Their Princess, and leader had been found, but she had been hurt protecting them. Now they had no idea when she would awake. Their newest friend, Son Usagi lay asleep on a bed, the only evidence she was alive was the steady rise and fall of her chest. Ami let out a sigh, as she remembered the words that the beautiful and strong silver haired girl had told them when they first met.

"You have done well so far, and are very strong, but you have more hidden strength within you. When the time is right you will be able to release it," She told them then jumped to the top of a tree. "Until Next time Senshi of the Inner Planets," she said, and then leapt across treetops and vanished form sight.

Ami closed her eyes and searched deep in herself, and indeed she could see and sense the intense glowing power deep within, but as of yet she was unable to touch it, so close but so far. Ami opened her eyes and looked down at the book in her lap, once more blocking everything out as she focused on her studies.

***************

Mina Aino sat on the roof of the Cherry Hill temple gazing up at the evening sky, the stars just beginning to appear. She watched as the Moon rose majestically giving off its warm silver glow, and seconds later spotted her star. the planet Venus. She gazed at the sky, her mind a whirl of memories, duties, and friendship. For years now she had been fighting, first at the crime fighter, Sailor V, and then with the Inner Senshi, as their leader Sailor Venus. She new her duties as leader of the Inners, second only to the Princess herself. But now her Princess lay unconscious, their closest friend, even the they had just barely been reunited with her, Mina knew in her heart that they were true friends. Closing her eyes she searched her self, until she found it, the warm shining light of her power buried with in her. She was so close to touching it, but wasn't there yet. With a sad and thoughtful sigh Mina glanced down to her side, where Artimis sat faithfully giving her unspoken support and comfort.

***************

Mamoru Chiba sat in a chair beside the bed where she laid, and watched her. 'It is her, Serenity. She is just as beautiful as I remember, if not more. But she is different, she not just the Princess, she's a warrior. A true warrior. She has changed, just as we all have. I can feel our bond, but isn't the same.' His mind wandered from thought to thought, noticing the changes that had occurred over the 1,000 years that they had been separated. She was the champion and warrior now that many had feared, feared that she would become a tyrant and cruel. Tainted and ruled by greed. But they had been wrong, her pure heart balanced out her power. Closing his eyes, he searched and found the warm life like power that was pulsing inside of him. It was there, all that was needed was for it to be released, but he had yet to break that barrier. Relaxing he leaned his head back, all they could do now was wait for her to awake.

***************

Usagi floated in the air, as she sat in her subconscious.Her body had collapsed after she had defeated the generals due to the severe punishment she had just put it through. She had beet hit and wounded when she had knocked the Senshi out of the path of the General's attack, not leaving her self anytime to erect a shield, something that would have prevented her current state. She had been too worried about saving her friends and guardians that she had just finally joined up with again.

So now she sat waiting for her body to heal itself, her mind drifted to her family and friends, and the battle they were most likely facing. Settling into a firmer meditation she concentrated on her father, brother, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillon and the others, and suddenly her mind was filled with images of a terrible battle. Her father was weakened, the others no match in the least for the enemy Cell that she sensed. Except for Gohan, he was the only one with the strength, but he was holding back in fear for the planet. What she saw next drove her to immediate action….. 'Nooooo! Daddy!!! NOOOOOO!' She screamed in her mind as she saw her father give his farewells and vanish with the bulging Cell. 

Her mind raced after him, tracking him to King Kai's tiny planet, Then with out wasting a second she erected a shield around Cell separating the evil being from her father. She poured her energy into the shield with all her might, determined to contain the huge blast and prevent the destruction. There was a brilliant flash and Usagi screamed as she struggled to contain the power now released, her scream of pain and determination ringing across the dimensions. The blazing light faded and Usagi sunk deeper into unconsciousness, drained now both physically and mentally.

*****************

Setsuna was on her way up the temple steps, she new Usagi was here, although exactly why she was here, and hadn't returned home the night before she did not know. She may be the guardian of time, but that didn't mean she knew everything that would happen. They she felt the surge of power spanning across the gates from one world to another, and quickly followed by an intense cry of pain. 

"USAGI!!" Setsuna cried and then raced up the rest of the steps to find her Princess. Soon she reached the top and then rushed into the temple, not pausing to knock as she entered the building. She spotted a flash of pale blond hair and chased after it, following until the blond haired figure entered a room. Setsuna spotted the crush of people in this room, and choose to use a little magic, stepped through a portal to step our right beside Usagi's current bed. The other five occupants of the room stared in stupefied shock at the woman who had just appeared and now turned to their Princess.

"SON USAGI!! How could you! You could have been killed with that stunt," Setsuna scolded the figure on the bed. "I know you can here me SERENITY!!" she stated adding emphasis to her scold. The figure stirred slightly.

"Puuuu, don't shout. You know I'd do it again if I had the chance. Now let me sleep," she mumbled at her peeved guardian. After receiving this answer Setsuna smiled, what else was she to expect. With that she turned to the five still shocked people in the room.

"I can explain everything, but let's go to another room, so we don't disturb her," Setsuna told them warmly. Rei nodded mutely and led them all into a room just down the hall. Once everyone was settled Setsuna began with her tale.

Usagi stretched lazily as she opened her eyes and scanned the empty room. She concentrated and sensed them all, including Setsuna in another room. Guessing what was going on and not wishing to interrupt the tale she glanced out the window, spotting the edge of a full moon. Quickly and silently she stood and opened the window, before jumping out and landing lightly on the balls of her feet outside. Her long silver hair flowed behind her as she walked softly to a tall elegant tree on the temple grounds. With one good jump she settled herself on a branch. Her back to the tree trunk as she gazed contentedly at the glowing sphere that hung in the dark sky, caressing her face with it's gentle beams of light.

**************

Luna and Artimis silently padded through the temple hallways, Setsuna had just finished telling Usagi's tale to the Inner Senshi and Darien. While they asked a few more questions the two lunar cats decided to go check on Usagi in the room where she had been left to rest. The pushed the door open and slipped in, only to be confronted by an empty bed and open window. The two cats glanced at each other, turned around, and began to race back down the halls and into the room where the Senshi and Mamoru were.

"She's gone!!" Luna shouted when they reached the room catching everyone's immediate attention. The Senshi immediately burst out of the room and ran to where Usagi had been and starred at the empty bed and open window.

"She must have been kidnapped!!" Rei stated and began to move to run outside to try and catch sign of her, but was stopped by the elegant figure of Setsuna.

"If you will remain calm and quiet, follow me, and I will take you to her." She said in her own mysterious way. The Senshi and Mamoru glanced at one another then nodded before following the Mistress of time. Setsuna led the now silent Senshi outside as she calmly walked over to a large tree and stopped, standing beneath it, the Senshi ten or fifteen feet away. "The moon is indeed beautiful tonight isn't it Usagi-hime?" Setsuna asked just loudly enough for the Senshi to hear.

"Yes, it is Puu. I'm worried, worried that when I go back every one will be gone." A voice from the trees spoke, barely containing obvious tears. Once this was said, a silver haired figure gracefully leapt down from the tree to stand by Setsuna. 

Setsuna wrapped her arms around the slim girl as she sobbed; the Senshi quietly walked forward and silently lent their support and comfort to their Princess. The group stood there quietly, an unspoken bond forming between all of them, a bond of truth, honesty, trust, friendship, loyalty, and love. It would be this bond that would hold them together when things were at their worst, for together as a team they could accomplish anything.

Usagi slowly stretched as the warm sunlight that stirred her from sleep, taking a few moments in relaxation before opening her crystal blue eyes and thinking about the most recent events in her life. It had been about one week since the final battle with Beryl, a battle that they had won, destroying Beryl and Metilla for good. Unfortunately, the type of energy required for her to defeat them was slightly different from the ki and energy attacks she had learned with her family. So she and the Senshi had decided to take a nice relaxing week after the massive drain on their resources. But now Usa was ready to pick up training again, and train the Senshi.

They had gone to the next level during the battle, but their attacks were almost to much for them to handle, so now under her careful eye they would train physically to improve their strength and control. With one more heart felt sigh she climbed out of bed. They would all get stronger in the upcoming weeks; in physical strength, power, mind, emotion, and heart. For although she didn't know why, she would need them all for a fight she would have to face yet in the future, a fight that would mean everything.

Usagi sat smiling to herself as she watched the Inner Senshi argue about who was the most beautiful and glamorous. Any other day and she would be right in there with them, but not today, today she spent in memories. It had been about one year since she had left her home on Chikyuu to come and fight on this Earth. '_I wonder how the fight worked out… and how Gohan is doing, or little Trunks. Kami I miss the,._' she sighed and watched Rei as she suddenly broke away from the conversation and ran into Darien's arms. The two were the perfect couple. She had arrived in this world right when the Senshi needed her the most. They had been fighting the Negaverse Generals and were losing, well let's just say that the Generals began to regret ever setting foot on Earth once she had arrived, for wasn't it their fault that she had been forced to leave Chikyuu right at the beginning of the battle with the androids. 

After about a month of keeping separate she had finally joined them, as their leader and Princess. That's also when she had first met Prince Endymion again for the first time. They had immediately discovered that what had been true love 1,000 years ago, was no more then deep friendship now; they had been close friends ever since. A month or two later and Rei and him were head over heels for each other. '_Although I practically had to hit them both with frying pans just to get them to admit it to each other._' She thought smirking at the memory. Just then there was a swirl of dark purple and black as the majestic Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Puu!!!" Usagi screamed and ran up to the woman catching her in a tight hug. She had been gone at the time gate now for a while.

"Hello Princess, it is good to see you again," she answered returning the hug.

"Puuu, How many times do I have to tell you to call me Usagi, not Princess," she whined. Pluto just smiled.

"I have good news for you, your brother Gohan is getting married." 

"WHAT!!! But he was only ten when I left," Usagi replied shocked.

"Yes well he spent a year in training with Goku in the time room and the time there passes much faster than here. I believe he is twenty-one now," the Senshi of time answered, Usagi only nodded in understanding.

Loved it? Hated it? Please Let me Know. Oh, and I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, so don't sue me. PLEASE!!! REVIEW!!!!


	8. Part 7 Family & Special Occasions

LIASNAW

Hi Everybody, Welcome to Part 7. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, but this story is mine. Have any comments/?'s feel free to ask. Please visit my Site Silver Dreams, and Please be kind and Review. ;o)

________________________________________________________________________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 7 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

"I'll be fine you guys, I'll only be gone for two weeks. Although it will be more like six months there," Usagi said attempting to reassure the worried Senshi.

"Just the same I think you should take Luna with you." Mina stated in a don't you dare argue with me tone, Usagi sighed.

"All right, I'll let Luna come with me. Now take care," she answered then gave them all hugs, made sure Luna was holding on tightly to her shoulder, then touched the crystal key that she wore around her neck, disappearing in a bright flash.

Usagi surveyed her surroundings; she was in front of beautiful house on a street in South city. She walked up to the front door and knocked. A slender young woman with straight black hair answered the door.

"Hello, may I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Videl-san. Is she here?" Usagi asked.

"I am she," the woman replied. Immediately Usagi reached up and touched her hand, in a bright flash they disappeared only to reappear in a meadow. Usagi then circled Videl looking her over.

"Okay, excuse Me?! But just who do you think you are and how dare you try to kidnap ME!! My fiancé will kill you for this!!!" Videl said losing her temper. Usagi giggled, Videl just stared at her like she was nuts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, It's just the thought of Gohan-chan killing me is absolutely ridiculous. My Dad, Mom, Vegeta, Bulma, and the rest of the Z gang wouldn't appreciate it much," she replied smiling at the now totally confused Videl.

"Although I can now totally see why my brother loves you. You're very strong and actually resemble Mom a bit. It doesn't surprise me in the least that Gohan fell for a strong woman, after all he did grow up around them. Allow me to properly introduce myself. My name is Son Usagi,"Videl stared in stupefied shock.

"You..You..You're Gohan's sister?!" Videl asked stammering.

"Hai, I am. Now if you're going to be my sister-in-law, I think we should get to know each other. Besides there are quite a few things you might like to know about living with a saiyan, even if he is only half," Usagi said taking Videl's arm. "I would like you to spend a year in training with me. Now you can't tell this to anyone else, but my mother and Bulma-chan are actually a lot stronger then they appear, they could each easily kick Krillon's butt, but they chose to keep their strength hidden. A lot of their strength comes from the time they spent training with me, when the guys didn't know. So I would like to do the same for you," Usagi said then waited for her response.

"You…..You would be willing to train me? But a whole year, Gohan and I are getting married in 4 months, there isn't time…." she began before she was cut off.

"You're right, there isn't time to do it normally before the wedding, besides doing it normally would take longer than even two years if we were to keep our secret from the guys, so I want to take you to the Time Chamber on Kami's lookout. In this room a whole year will pass in what is only a day normally," Usagi said hoping she would agree. 

"A whole year without seeing anyone else,……… Let's DO IT!!! Gohan can live one day without me, and I'll manage one year," Videl said finally, eager to learn what her soon to be sister-in-law could teach her. Usagi nodded took her hand and then the two vanished.

Early Morning Two days later……

Gohan slowly opened his eyes, he hadn't slept well the last two nights, ever since he hadn't heard from Videl, he hadn't been able to get a hold of her. His mother told him not to worry, but……. '_Wait a minute whose Mom talking to downstairs?_' Then he heard it, a silvery laugh that could only belong to one person, and then wait, that was Videl's voice. He barely stopped himself from running down in his boxers. Then he was gone in a flash.

Goten and Trunks stared at the door as they saw Gohan flash past, seconds later there was a chorus of squeals and giggles coming from downstairs. The two boys immediately threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to see what was going on, barely being able to avoid being barreled over as Goku flashed by following Gohan's behavior, seconds later….

"DADDY!!!" cried a girls voice joyously. The two troublesome teenage boys quickly headed down to the kitchen, the source of all the excitement, after looking at each other with curiosity written all over their faces. 

Usagi and Videl sat talking with Chichi as she made breakfast, and waited for the four sleepy sayians to wake up.

"You should have seen the look on your father's face, Usa, when I told him I was pregnant with Goten, only one year after you left we had another child, even worse when you put him with Trunks. Those two are quite the pair. Both of them have already gone super, and they have the ability to fuse together into one, then going by the name Gotenks. Your father and Vegeta can do the same, although they refuse to unless it's absolutely necessary," Chichi said trying to fill her daughter in on the ten and a half years she'd been gone. At the story about her father and Vegeta Usa broke into laughter. 

"Ughh, you aren't kidding those two argue over some of the silliest things," Videl added thinking about all the silly little squabbles she heard Vegeta and Goku have. A minute later she found herself being pulled into a giant bear hug with Usagi, courtesy of her fiancé.

"Usagi!! You're here!? Are you responsible for Videl's disappearance the other day?" Gohan asked immediately. Usagi laughed, yep her brother definitely had it bad for Videl.

"Oh put me down you Big Oaf!! And yes I am, I couldn't very well let my brother get married to a complete stranger could I? So needless to say Videl is actually a very good friend now," Usagi said joyously. Then turned as another of the household saiyans entered the room, this one the head. "DADDY!!" she yelled and jumped into her father's arms, almost knocking him over.

"Usa-chan you're home!" he said hugging his daughter tightly. "I've missed you so much." he said softly into her ear.

" I've missed you too Daddy," she replied and they both slowly released each other from the hug. It was then that she noticed the two heads poking out from around the corner. "Well who do we have here. Well let's see," she said and walked over to the boys who sheepishly stepped out from around the corner. The rest of the group just watched. "Well this handsome young man reminds of a certain blue-haired genius and a very stubborn sayian Prince, so you have to be Trunks. You've gotten so big, the last time I saw you, you weren't even four months old, and such a cute baby," Trunks blushed bright red at this, but sighed as she then turned her attention to Goten. "And who is this cute young man, who if I didn't know better was my father only younger. Which would have to make you my little brother Goten," she said smiling brightly. Then throwing an arm over both their shoulders turned back to everyone else. "It's not fair!! Both of them are already taller than me, and why didn't you guys tell me they were so cute?!" Everyone laughed at this, while both Trunks and Goten blushed red. 

Finally releasing them, she headed back to the table and sat down as Chichi put breakfast on the table. Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all began to drool as they saw the huge amounts of food that were being placed on the table, although they knew better than to dig in until Chichi gave the okay. Suddenly Usagi pounced, the four sayians watched in shock as she ate just as much if not more at the same speed that any one of them ate at. Chichi laughed she had given Usagi the okay telepathically, just to see the others reactions, besides the early bird gets the worm and she had been up bright and early unlike the rest of these sleepy heads. Videl, having grown used to her eating habits while in the Time chamber calmly began to eat herself, while laughing at the shocked expression on Gohan's face. In a matter of minutes Usagi sat back and sighed.

"Boy Mom, have I missed your cooking. The Senshi just don't quite understand my appetite," Usagi said now finished, then turned to the four starring saiyans. "Well aren't you guys going to eat, if not you'll regret wasting all Mom's good food…. If you know what I mean," at this Goku and Gohan dug in, neither wanting to face her wrath, if she wanted to she could be worse then Vegeta, much worse. Once they had started eating Goten and Trunks snapped out of it and dug in as well.

Later that evening Usagi and Goku walked out in the woods, telling stores, and remembering good times. Taking the opportunity for some quality father daughter time. Suddenly Goku stopped and turned to face her, Usagi did likewise.

"Usagi, I want to thank you. You saved my life." Goku stated the normally cheery and happy go lucky saiyan very serious.

"Daddy, I would do it again in a flash, I couldn't bare to loose you." Usagi stated then hugged her father tightly. Goku returned the hug, and wondered how he could have been so lucky to have Usagi for a daughter, even if it wasn't by blood.

Usagi wandered around Capsule Corp. a little in shock at how much it had grown. She wanted Bulma to upgrade her gravity machine for her; it had started to malfunction a little in the last month. That, and she was looking forward to seeing a certain saiyan Prince again. 

"Well, Well, looks like the royal Brat is back. You owe me one hell of a fight girl," came the gruff and arrogant voice from behind her. She quickly turned and spotted Vegeta and Trunks. 

"VEGETA!!" She exclaimed and began to charge towards him. As soon as she was in striking distance Vegeta let loose a kick, Usagi simply dodged it and pounced, using her momentum to knock the sayian Prince flat on his back. She then kissed him on the cheek. "So did you miss me?" she asked innocently from her position sitting on his chest. Her long braid hanging down over her shoulder and forming a little pile on the ground. Vegeta just grunted and grabbed her by the arms, stood up and then set her down. He then grabbed her braid and proceeded to pull her off to the fighting arena. A large structure Bulma had reinforced and deemed strong enough for their fights, so that they didn't destroy the planet's geography every time they wanted to train or spar.Trunks just watched in stupefied shock as the silver haired young woman was dragged off.

"VEGETA IF YOU DON"T LET GO OF MY HAIR RIGHT NOW YOU"RE GOING TO REGRET IT!!!!!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! I GUARANTEE YOU WON'T BE SEEING DINNER!!! VEGETA!!!!!!!!!" she screamed both Vegeta and Trunks winced at the level her voice reached.

'Note to self. Do not make Lunarian Princess Mad, Voice is EXTREMLY LOUD!!!!' Trunks thought to himself as he went to inform his mother, so she would be ready to patch her up. Then again maybe Vegeta would be the one who needed patching. He thought as he heard another one of her yells. 

**************

Later that evening Usagi sauntered right into the kitchen where Bulma was starting dinner.

"Hello Bulma-chan. Can I lend a hand?" she asked offering her help with dinner.Trunks looked up from his position at the table where he had been reluctantly doing his homework and gaped. There wasn't a mark on her anywhere!!!! 

"Usagi-chan!!!!! Welcome back. Of course you can help. Did Vegeta tell you about the photo album?" Bulma exclaimed hugging the girl.

"Hai, he did. So I was kind enough to heal his injuries after our fight, but he'll still be stuck sitting out there for awhile. You remember that bubble shield I used on Namek? Well Vegeta-sama has found him self the current residence of one," she replied while beginning to help Bulma with dinner preparations.

"You DIDn't!!!" Bulma exclaimed in thrilled shock.

"I did. And I'm not letting him out tell after I get home, then you might want to be there to sooth his ruffled feathers. But I warned him. He should know better then to grab MY hair," Usagi replied. And with that the two women continued chatting and catching up on old times. Soon their conversation settled on the upcoming wedding. 

"I couldn't believe it when Videl-chan asked me to be her Maid of Honor. We've only known each other for about a year, but it seems so much longer," Usagi said happily.

"What do you mean a year?" Bulma asked suddenly very curious.

"Well I wanted to be at least good friends with her before they were married, so the first thing I did when I got here was invite her to spend a year in the Time chamber with me. We managed to get pretty close, and ohh the stories we told," Usagi answered a big smile on her face as she thought of the memories. "I can't wait for the wedding. Oh are you holding the wedding dance here?" she then asked.

"Hai we are, and poor Vegeta thought he'd never have to dance at another wedding. I'm sure you and I can convince him otherwise." Bulma said laughing, remembering what it had taken to teach Vegeta how to dance. At these memories Usagi turned to Trunks.

"Trunks do you know how to dance? Formally I mean," Usagi asked. 

"Ummm, no," he replied a little dazed at the image of his father dancing. 

"Hmmmm, we'll have to fix that. Tell you what, meet Goten and me at our place tomorrow morning and I'll teach you both,"Usagi told him, not even batting an eye about taking on the dangerous duo. Trunks only nodded, very curious to see what the next day would bring.

***********

Vegeta sat in meditation while the force field like bubble held him suspended, his mind free to roam. The things foremost in his mind being the spar with Usagi; she was good; she was very good. She had aged maybe a year, while it had been ten for them plus that he had spent in the time chamber, and yet, she was stronger. His mind wandered back to when he had first met the small silver haired girl, the adopted daughter of Kakarot, raised with the hybrid brat Gohan. 

She was a Princess and a warrior in every right even then. Her skills and power had done nothing but improve with great leaps and bounds over the years, and undoubtedly she would fulfill the legend that had surrounded her people. She would become the Silver Senshi it was only a matter of time. Although she was stronger then him, he would protect her, just as he had charged himself to do on Namek. 

He may act tough and mean but there were those that held him here to this planet, even this life. His life mate, and wife Bulma, his sons for he considered both the now 14 year old Trunks, and Mirai his sons, Usagi herself, Goku his last fellow full blooded saiyan and a true friend. Even some of the other Z Senshi had their affect on him, although he would be the very last to admit it. Yes, she had affected his heart from day one, breaking off barriers that Freeza and his father had gone to such pains to force him to create. All it had taken was one silver haired girl full of light, love, and hope. His mind thus so settled on his thoughts, he failed to notice the figure that slipped into the building, set up an area, and then stand waiting for him.

******************

Later that evening Bulma entered the arena carrying a large picnic basket and a large quilt. Very quietly she set up the little picnic for two then headed towards the center of the arena where she could see the silvery glowing sphere containing the stubborn sayian prince. '_Serves him right for dragging her by her hair, you think he would have learned when she lived with us._' Just then the bubble disappeared catching Vegeta by surprise he fell, just catching himself before hitting the ground. Bulma walked fearlessly up to him and wrapped her arms around him hugging him tightly. 

"So did the fight go well?" she asked. Vegeta's only response was a grunt and then a rumbling from his stomach. Bulma laughed, while Vegeta growled at her. "Come on mighty Prince, I brought you dinner," she said, and lead him over to the 'picnic', not even flinching as he quickly devoured all the food. Once he had completed this he settled back pulling Bulma tightly against his side, his arm wrapped around her shoulders, tail around her waist. The two sat comfortably in silence as their minds drifted back over memories.

"She is much stronger then she let's everyone believe," Vegeta stated bluntly. Bulma only nodded, of course she already knew this, after all where had she learned to hide her true strength, one of these days her mighty saiyan Prince was going to be quite surprised. "She truly is a Princess," he said still thinking about their Lunarian Princess.

"And you truly are my Saiyan Prince," Bulma replied and leaned up kissing him soundly on the lips. Vegeta sat a little stunned for a moment before returning the gesture. With that they got into a kissing war, so to speak which soon led too much more…..

The next day Trunks arrived at the Son household to find Goten and Usagi waiting for him outside, and on Usagi's shoulder was a dark purple/black cat with a crescent moon on it's forehead. 

"It's about time you got here Buddy. Usagi said she's going to take us somewhere special for these lessons," Goten said. Trunks was amazed this was the first time he'd ever seen Goten excited about something other than food, sleep, and fighting, in that order.

"Good morning Trunks. Are you guys ready?" Usagi said speaking up, the two boys nodded. "All right then let's head out. We're going to Dende's first and then from there it's a surprise," she said, then touched both of their shoulders; the three of them were gone in a brief flash. They reappeared on Dende's lookout much to the surprise and shock of Dende. 

"Usagi-chan, on your way home? Very well then, you know were the circle is." Dende said then went on about his business. Usagi lead the two confused boys across the grounds until they came a clearing in the gardens with a pure white circle, ten colored points around the perimeter. Usagi stopped in the center, motioned for the two demi-saiyans to enter the circle then closed her eyes. There was another brief flash and the disappeared once again. This time reappearing in a similar circle, but with colored crystal pillars where the colored points had been on the first one. Usagi lead the way out and through a huge set of double doors into huge room. Trunks and Goten stood rooted to the spot as they stared in awe at the room. The walls were made of pure white marble, crystal decorations and ornaments were everywhere. The floor was polished to a glowing shine, in fact the whole place seemed to give off a faint silver glow. Then the boys realized that they could sense ki, not from a person but from the building and ground itself. 

"Welcome Prince Trunks, and Lord Goten to the palace of the Moon Kingdom. My old home," Usagi said after stopping in the center of the room and turning back to face them. "This place now recognizes the two of you as part of the Silver Millennium's nobility. Even more so as each of you share a tiny amount of blood with me, for your mothers and I are blood sisters. Although you are not to speak of this until they choose to reveal it themselves. Unless of course you want to face your mothers wrath…." She said leaving the end of her sentence for them to fill in with their imagination. The boy's quickly shook their heads. "Good, then shall we begin? Luna could you please check the palace over quickly?" she said then turning to the cat who had jumped from her shoulder.

"Of course Usagi, I'll be back shortly," she replied in her British accent before leaving the room, leaving the two boys to stare in shock once more. 

"Now for your lessons. Dancing is much like fighting in that there is always a rhythm, just not quite the variety of steps. We'll begin with….." she said and soon had the two demi-saiyans learning the steps to a gentle waltz.

Usagi walked up the aisle gracefully, and looked her now older brother in the eye. She could tell that he was excited, nervous, scared, and totally ready all at the same time. She gave him a reassuring smile, then took her place just to the left of were Videl would soon stand. Piccolo stood to Gohan's immediate right, with Goten and Trunks were next. The other bridesmaids were Marron, Krillon and Eighteen's daughter, and the third an old friend of Gohan and Videl's from high school. Usagi then turned and watched as Videl appeared at the end of the aisle, she was absolutely stunning in her wedding gown. It was the traditional white, the design simple but very elegant; it suited her perfectly.

Her long black hair was curled and piled up on top of her head, gentle curls framing her face, the thin lace veil hung down to her waist and trailed down behind her about four feet. Usagi then took a glance at her brother and was amazed at the amount of love shining in his eyes. Yes these two were truly meant for each other. With that the ceremony began with Videl taking Gohan's hand, they exchanged vows the love evident. '_Someday, Someday it will be my turn to take these vows. Someday._' Usagi thought a little dreamily to herself. 

Then came the kiss and everyone broke into cheers. Usagi smiled brightly as she took Piccolo's offered arm and followed the newly weds down the aisle and then over to the Capsule Corp Ball room for the reception.

Soon the party was underway, Usagi laughed happily as first Piccolo, then Goten, Trunks, her father, Vegeta, Krillon, and Tien took turns whirling around on the dance floor with her. She was currently taking a turn with Yamcha win a familiar voice interrupted.

"May I cut in?" Usagi quickly turned to the speaker and gasped, Yamcha seeing that she knew him, allowed him to cut in, as the new comer then took his turn as they began to sway, spin and whirl around the dance floor to the music. Soon everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch the couple as they effortlessly moved in time with the music. When the song ended she gave a low curtsy and, he a bow. The crowd applauded and then he led her over to a group of young women, while all Z gang watched in curiosity.

"MINNA!!!!!" Usagi suddenly cried out and ran the rest of the way to the group of women who quickly had her surrounded in a huge hug. "What are you all doing here??" she asked, thrilled but shocked that they were all there.

"Well Luna had been keeping in touch with us, so when she mentioned that you wished everyone could meet us, well let's just say we didn't leave Setsuna much choice but to bring us here," Mina said a bright smile on her face while Setsuna did nothing, but stand there. Their attention was then drawn behind them as some people cleared their throats. Behind them stood Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, Piccolo, Krillon, Eighteen, Marron, Tien, and Yamcha; all of them having adopted Vegeta's normal pose of arms crossed over chest, with a curious scowl.

"Hi Everyone," Usagi said a little sheepishly, automatically with out even having to think about it, the Senshi had moved into their position, flanking their Princess on either side, ready to jump out and protect her if necessary. "Minna, I'd like you to meet the Z Senshi, or my family and friends," she said to the Senshi, then to her family and the rest of the Z gang. "Guys, these are the Sailor Senshi and Prince Endymion," once she had given these brief introductions everyone relaxed and started greeting each other. All to soon the party came to an end and Videl and Gohan took off for their honeymoon, after saying their goodbyes. Usagi then began saying hers, as she had to return back to her time to continue protecting the planet. Soon she and the Senshi left, with the promise that she would come back, and that they would keep her informed of how things were going in their time.


	9. Part 8 Family, Friends, Tragedy, & Home

LIASNAW

Hi! And welcome to part 8, you've stuck out my story this long and now the plot really begins. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story since this is just over half way through now. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but this story is mine. Enjoy!!

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 8 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

Deep, deep, in the universe, far away from Chikyuu, Earth, Namek, and all that was familiar to Goku, and Usagi, a spaceship fit for a member of royalty orbited a small star, much as the Earth orbited the Sun. Inside this ship a woman walked in the hallways, carrying a small wrapped bundle gently in her arms. She stopped at a large window and starred out at the stars.

"You will have rule over all of this my son. You will grow big and strong, nothing will be able to stop you. Not even the Saiyans and that Lunarian brat. Your father was a fool, banishing me when he did. If he'd only know that I carried you at the time. My little warrior Prince, for that is what you are. You will become the strongest in the universe; No one will stand in your way. You will take vengeance for you father, and grandfather; although they have done nothing for you. No, but your true enemies are the Saiyans, for they destroyed everything your father worked so hard for, as well as the Lunarian girl. Your father was obsessed with her and her kind, if he'd been able to he would have captured her and turned her to his side. But that would have been impossible," she smiled fondly at the bundle when she had finished speaking. 

The child's dark onyx eyes just stared back up at her, not with love, but a deep understanding and respect. The woman was beautiful, as far as their race went. Unlike her Lord Freeza, she had maintained a figure like that of his final form from the time she was little. It gave her a graceful air that drew attention to her, and it had certainly drawn his. Unlike Freeza though, her skin was a pale icy blue, and her natural armor a dark navy, almost black at times. She wore a simple, but elegant black gown with silver and gold embroidery that showed off her figure, which had not been hurt at all with carrying a child. The most amazing thing about her though, was her hair, for she had wavy raven black hair that hung halfway down her back. Unlike most of her race, which had no hair for it was a trait of truly noble blood, and on the top of her head rested a gold crown symbol of the power she now controlled. For now she truly was a Princess, the only royalty left to rule Freeza's vast conquests. Both he and his father were destroyed, along with that other so called brother Cooler. They had all been such fools to underestimate the Saiyan and Lunarian races. Now her son, the Prince would have to fulfill the ultimate goal of their people, to control the entire Universe. And he would do it, with her guidance and teaching, he would succeed. '_Men are always so thick headed, they should listen to the women more often, after all we usually do tend to outlive them._' She thought to her self, a smirk finding it's way to her lips. 

"You will fulfill all our people's dreams my son. You unlike countless others before you, will be completely victorious," she said to the bundle in her arms as she entered a room, placed the child in his bed, and moved into the throne room on the ship. It was beginning. She had notified those who were left of Freeza and King Cold's rule that she was taking command, after all was she not Freeza's chosen mate? She would shape these lowly people into the tools her son would need. 

"All hail her royal highness, Princess Tsurara," a page announced as she entered, then walked into the room full of bowed and awed figures, most of them had never seen her before. 

"Welcome all who served under my Lord Freeza. As he and the rest of his family are now dead; I, his chosen mate will take control until my son Prince Korihi, is old enough to take over." and with that she began the process that would begin her son's domination. Her son safely dreaming away of those he would conquest and have control over. 

Bulma sat across the table from Vegeta as he ate the large meal she had prepared for him, well actually had ordered in. She calmly watched him as the food disappeared as fast as the Saiyan prince could shove it in his mouth; suddenly he stopped.

"You're UP to something Woman. Whatever it is the answer is no," he stated flatly before continuing.

"VEGETA!!! You should at least give me a chance to explain myself!!" she said angrily.

"Fine then explain. Doesn't mean I'll say anything else," he answered gruffly, than leaned back in his chair, arms folded across his chest. If Bulma had studied his eyes, she would have noticed the sheer enjoyment that shone there, as he caused another verbal spar, just as he had for the 20 some odd years.

"I think we need to send Bra on a trip," she said as a matter of factly.

"What trip? By herself, you must be joking," he answered, shocked that his mate would even consider sending away his little Princess.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, we should send her on a trip for training…" She left it hanging to see if he would react. "…….with Son Usagi," she then finished and waited for the explosion.

"Fine," was all the reply she got before her husband left the room and headed up the stairs to shower.

"Well that went better then I expected. I hope Videl has the same luck," she said to herself as she then proceeded to follow her 'mate' up the stairs and into their large private bathroom.

__________________________

"NO!!! We are not sending Pan on a trip by herself!" Gohan said sternly, absolutely refusing to let his little Panny go. 

"You Didn't let me Finish SON GOHAN!!! She wouldn't be by herself. Your Mother, Bulma, and I all agreed that we think Pan and Bra need some special training," she stated.

"What?! Special Training? What are you talking about?" Gohan asked now thoroughly confused and flustered, this was his little girl, his precious girl they were talking about.

"Yes, we thought it would be in their best interest to go spend a few years under the training of Usagi," She said more calmly.

"With my sister? Are you sure that's necessary?" Gohan asked still not liking the idea of sending their little girl away.

"Yes Gohan, there are many things both Pan and Bra can learn from her that they could never learn from anyone else, I mean think about it. She is the strongest female warrior this world has ever seen. She would be in very capable hands. Not to mention the rest of the Sailor Senshi," she said then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes. "It's for the best, and although I'll miss her, she'll do fine," with that she kissed him, knowing that she had succeeded in convincing him.

Two weeks later everyone was gathered outside of Capsule Corp. ready to wish the two fifteen year old part sayian girls luck on their journey. Pan gave her Grandma, uncle, father, and mother all hugs the turned to see Trunks standing there he opened his arms wide and she walked up to him giving him a big hug. 

"I'll miss you boxer boy," she sad softly. Squeezing him tightly.

"I'll miss you to Panny," he answered giving her one more good squeeze before reluctantly letting her go.

"Hey don't worry, we'll be fine. Take care of my uncle K," she said seriously. Trunks nodded a smile on his face. Pan leaned up and gave him a light kiss on the cheek before turning to join Bra.

Bra hugged both her parents and her brother before turning to see Goten standing there, she walked up to him, the two starring at each other for a moment before she threw her arms around him.

"Don't get into to much trouble with my brother you big Lug. I want there to be something left for me to pick on when I get back," she said smiling.

"Ahh, don't worry about us. You take care, and don't give my sister to much trouble, she could fry your butt to the other end of the universe and back," he answered.

"I will," she said then gave him a peck on the cheek before she to turned to join Pan. The two girls faced each other and nodded, Pan held out a crystal key on a gold chain, Bra placed a hand on top of hers.

"Crystal Key!! Take Us To the Gates of Time!!!" they called out, there was a swirl of pink clouds and a bright flash and then they were gone. Gohan and Vegeta stared at where their daughters had stood only seconds before, then each of them grabbed a demi-saiyan and dragged them off to the arena, both Trunks and Goten gulping as they were dragged off by the fathers of the girls they had just each received a kiss from. Chichi, Bulma, and Videl watched the male species antics before turning and heading into the kitchen to gossip and prepare food for their sayian counterparts, and children.

Usagi sat once again listening to the Inner Senshi gossiping, normally she'd be right there with them, but something was tugging at the edge of her senses and she wasn't exactly sure what. Then she heard the temple's equivalent of a doorbell ringing. 

"I'll get it Rei!!" she then walked out of the room leaving girls to continue, Ami with her nose in a book. She opened the door to reveal two young teenage girls, one with straight shoulder length black hair, and dark eyes, the other with aqua blue hair that hung down just past her shoulders, and Cerulean blue eyes. The three girls stared at each other. 'Oh Dendee, they look just like Videl and Bulma, but with a bit of Gohan and Vegeta as well. Could it be?!?!' the thoughts raced through her mind. 

Pan and Bra stared at the young woman before them. It was her, they recognized her from the pictures they had seen, but she was much prettier in real life. Finally Pan snapped to.

"Excuse us, but we are looking for Son Usagi," she said softly.

"I am she," Usagi replied still a little stunned. Pan then held out a letter to her. Usagi accepted it, then quickly opened it and began to read, as her eyes followed the lines joy and excitement spread across her features. Upon finishing it she squealed and pulled both the shocked girls into a hug, dragging them inside the temple, immediately beginning to chatter away.

"Look at you two!! You look so much like your parents it's not even funny!! And you're so big!! I knew I should have visited again sooner. So how is everyone? Anything new or interesting happen?" Just then four worried women came running down the hallway. 

The Senshi stopped in mid sentence and looked towards the doorway at the sound of Usagi's screech. With one quick look at each other they sprang for the door and down the hallway, only to stop in their tacks at the site of Usagi with two younger girls, one on each side of her.

"Usa-chan, are you all right? We heard you scream…." Mina asked tentatively. Usagi just bowed her head shaking it slightly from side to side. 

"The way they act sometimes, you'd think I'd die from a broken nail," Usagi said to the two girls, who then broke into giggles.

"All right Meatball Head!!!! Tell us what's going on," Rei said very agitated.

"Hey Don't call my Aunt Meatball Head!!!" Pan said angrily and stepped forward with a menacing look on her face, Bra joining her.

"Agggghhhh!!!" Why do even my pupil's have to try and protect me?!?!?" Usagi complained her hands now on her hips. With this the four Sailor Senshi starred in total confusion and shock, while Pan and Bra studied their feet, a little embarrassed due to their actions. Usagi let out a big sigh, then threw her arms around the two younger girls shoulders again.

"OK Pyro, you want to know then fine. This is Pan, my niece, Gohan and Videl's daughter, and this is Bra, the daughter of Bulma-chan and Vegeta-san. At the request of my Mom, Bulma, and Videl these two are here for training," Usagi said explaining. "Now that I've introduced you guys we're going to my place to get them settled. Ja Ne!!" And with that Usagi turned around leading the two younger girls behind her. Her court and guardians standing there shocked and baffled. Finally they just went back to what they had been doing before. After spending the last two and a half years with her, not much managed to completely shock them.

Pan and Bra sat dejectedly in the library of the Moon palace. Finally Pan broke loose.

"It's not fair!!!! I can stand this sitting here and waiting!!! I want to help HER!!!" she shouted, her tail, that Usagi had given her back, lashing back and forth in her agitation.

"Your not the only one Pan. But you know what she said was best," Bra answered, both of then thinking back.

"Pan, Bra, you to will be staying here until I come back for you. Along with Luna, and Artimis. You can go just about anywhere and if you have any questions, just ask one of them," Usagi told the two young women.

"But Usagi-chan, I want to help you fight," Pan replied determined to help her aunt, friend, and teacher. Usagi sighed.

"Listen to me you two. This is a very dangerous fight, we may not survive, if that happens Luna and Artimis will be able to return you home. But either way you have to stay safe. Your parents sent you here into my care, I would never be able to forgive myself if I let you get hurt or killed in a fight you have nothing to do with. I would keep the other Sailor Senshi out of it as well if I could, but I'm not their guardians, they are mine; although I wish I could protect them, I can't. It would kill them for me to fight and deny them that. It's part of their very being to fight to protect this entire world and me. But I can protect the two of you. Now please don't try and follow me, and don't cause Luna and Artimis too much trouble they are just as worried as you. Now I have to go," and with a final hug for each of them she disappeared in a flash of silver light.

That had been two days ago…

"Oh Dende I hope she's all right," Pan whispered sinking into the chair, just then they heard a noise and the door opened to reveal Eternal Sailor Moon, a very battered and beaten Sailor Moon. Her fuku was almost completely in shreds, only holding together by a couple threads in a few places. Large cuts and bruises could be seen all over her body, and sections of her silver her were stained red from blood. She looked at them with an almost blank look in her eyes, the tears pouring down her face. Then she spoke her voice no more then a whisper,

"We won. Chaos is defeated. But They're gone, all of them are gone," and then she collapsed to the floor.

"USAGI!!!!!" both Pan, and Bra screamed. Quickly Pan picked her up and with Bra's help brought her to her room, cleaned her up and put her in her bed. No sooner had they laid her down, then a silver glow surrounded her and most of her major cuts, and bruises shrunk, the minor ones disappearing completely.

"She should be all right now, but she will need your help to cope with losing the Sailor Senshi," Luna said softly as they left her room. Pan and Bra only nodded quietly at the information. The two girls then went to their own rooms to grieve, for they had grown rather close to the Senshi in the year and a half they had stayed with Usagi..

For the next year the three young women and two Lunarian cats lived at the Moon Palace. Usagi slowly recovering from the trauma of the battle, with Pan and Bra to help her as she guided and taught them much more then she had originally planned. For her Senshi had requested that she bestow upon the two girls as much of the knowledge and abilities of a Sailor Senshi as she could. Thus Pan and Bra had learned to search deep within themselves for a new power, beyond that of ki. This one of a more magical basis, and it was there glowing bright. 

One day Usagi walked up to the two girls. "It's time. Goten and Trunks will be here soon, when they arrive you are to attack and capture. Then head directly to Dende's Lookout and spend two days in the time chamber to finish off your training on your own. While you are there, I'm going to see if those two boys have been keeping up with their training or not," she told them, then grinned. The other two girls smiled as well, wishing they could see the guys against their sensei and friend.

_____________________

It was a peaceful day at Capsule Corp., well as peaceful as could be, considering who lived there. Mirai Trunks watched as Trunks waited for Goten to show up. He had come back to this timeline after the death of his mother. Chikyuu's remaining population was well on their way to recovery and there really hadn't been a need for him to stay, so he'd left and traveled to this timeline. Besides that for some reason he just felt that he had to be here, that something was going to happen. Soon after arriving, Trunks, Goten and himself had formed a trio of sorts since he was the same age as them. Just then Goten arrived looking very excited.

"Did you get it Trunks? Did you get her message?" he asked excitedly. 

"Hai Goten I did, you ready?" Trunks answered.

"Yeah Let's GO!! I can't wait to see her again it's been almost twenty years," Goten replied. The two were just about to take off.

"Hey, who's message and where are you guys going?" Mirai Trunks asked. The two demi-saiyans looked from him to each other and back again.

"My Sister's message," Goten stated.

"We're going to meet her now, you want to come?" Trunks then asked him, Mirai's mind was reeling, Goten's sister, that had to be HER!!! The girl he'd seen in the pictures so many years ago in the time chamber with his father. He nodded and walked up to the other two, the three of them then taking off in a blast. Vegeta walked out of the house and watched them leave. 'I wonder were they are going. Oh well No Brats in the house, Now where is that Onna.' And with these thoughts he went in search of his mate, to inform her that all the Brats were gone…

____________________________

Soon the three demi-saiyans arrived at what used to be Kami's Lookout, but was now Dende's Lookout. Goten and Trunks then led him towards a strange circle marking, then when the three of them were standing in its center, Goten whispered three words. 

"Crystal! Moon! Teleport!" they then vanished in a flare of silvery light.

Usagi, Pan, and Bra watched from the control room as the three entered and arrived.

"That's odd I only sent for two, and yet there are three. The third looks almost identical to Trunks though, wouldn't you say girls." Usagi asked.

"Your right." Bra said studying the screen.Pan just nodded.

"All right then, Bra you take my brother, Pan you take Trunks, and I'll handle this mysterious third party," Usagi said giving orders, the three of them each donned a black hooded clock with silver lining before going to capture their pray. 

***********

"Ya know, I don't think I could ever get used to this place, it's so overwhelming." Goten stated as he studied the Palace walls as they headed to the same room Usagi had shone them years before. 

"I know what you mean, It's just as magnificent as I remember if not more. Isn't it Amazing Mirai?" Trunks stated, and then asked turning to Mirai Trunks who could only nod as he took in the place. Soon they entered the huge room, stopping about five feet from the entryway. Suddenly there was a swishing sound and Goten and Trunks found themselves pinned to the walls on either side of the entry way by razor sharp throwing stars. An instant later two cloaked figures were in front of each of them, holding sword point to their throats. Mirai Trunks whipped out his sword and managed to block a third cloaked figures sword, just barely. Soon the two were all over the room, matching each other blow for blow, then it was all over. Mirai's sword now rested ten feet away form him, his opponents sword at his throat. 

"Well done ladies, I'll meet you at Dende's Lookout in two days," the figure in front of Mirai said clearly. The two figures that had been in front of Goten and Trunks nodded and then disappeared, but before the two could react they found themselves caught in two spheres, by this time Goten and Trunks had figured out who the cloaked figure was.

"Awwhh, come on Sis, Let us out," Goten whined. She laughed, gave a nod to Mirai, her sword vanishing; she then turned to face the two demi-saiyans.

"And why should I. Don't tell me you two have been slacking off on your training," she replied, one of her hands resting on her hip, the other hanging by her side.

"No Way!!" Trunks answered back shocked that she could even accuse them of such a thing.

"Well then, you need to work on keeping on your toes," she replied, then turned to face Mirai, only to find herself at his sword point, her tuning catching the clasp of her cloak. The black and silver cloth fell from her head and shoulders and down to the ground.

"Not wise to turn your back on an opponent," Mirai said in the same tone she had just used with the others. She gave a slight nod, and then vanished.

"It's also wise to know what your opponent is capable of. Your half sayian, I grew up around saiyans. Your style is slightly different but I still had a fairly good idea of what you were capable of," she replied, her voice echoing throughout the room, making it impossible to locate her. 

"All right, I give," Mirai said, not wanting to continue this charade any longer, but wanting to actually meet her. She laughed and this time he was able to rack her voice and discovered her sitting in the air between Goten and Trunks.

"Well that was fun, but G-chan, and T-chan do tell me who this is, and why he looks almost exactly like you T-chan." She asked.

"Usa-chan, this is Mirai Trunks. He comes form an alternate time line, he was the one who warned everyone about the androids, and then helped fight Cell." Goten told her.

"Yes, and I returned to this time line after my mother died. There was nothing left there for me," Mirai added. Suddenly Usagi appeared right beside him, Goten and Trunks falling on their buts as the bubble like shields disappeared.

"Gomen, and thank you," she said softly then placed a light kiss on his cheek. Mirai, Goten, and Trunks just stared at her in shock.

"For what?" Mirai finally managed to ask after getting over his shock.

"I'm sorry that I was not there to help save your world, and thank you for helping save everyone I have left, as well as this world," she replied softly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have something I have to take care of, but Luna and Artimis will be happy to take you wherever you want here in the Palace, or on the Palace Grounds," she told them, and then vanished once again, leaving three shocked demi-saiyans behind.

______________________________

Usagi walked into the circular room quietly, her head bowed. She knelt down in front of the crystal pillar that stood grandly in the center. The room was the sacred prayer room, the walls were made entirely of crystal, and along the outer perimeter there were eight colored crystal circles in the floor, symbols for each of the planets above the colored crystal. Usagi knelt down wrapped in a silver cloak, concealing the Senshi uniform she now wore. For no longer was she Eternal Sailor Moon, but she was Sailor Cosmos, the Silver Senshi, Queen of the Stars. During the final fight with Chaos, all the Senshi had all died, except for her, even Endymion. Endy had died pushing Mars out of a blasts path. The others had died taking hits for her, or while drawing Chaos' attention from her. As each of them died they willed their power to her, giving her the power of their planets. Rei had been the last, and with the power of Mars added to the rest, she had undergone the transformation.

"Crystal of Moon, grant my wish," she finally spoke out. The room began to glow and shine, the colored crystals glowed as figures began to take shape of above them, first one then another became clear until nine figures stood in the room. "Minna!" Usagi whispered in a sorrow filled tone, the nine figures moved into to surround her simultaneously.

"Oh Sere, don't blame yourself," Mina said after hugging her friend and Princess. 

"Yes, Princess, no matter what we would all do it again if it was necessary," Haruka said. 

"Just as you have risked you life countless times for the safety of others, we gave ours to ensure yours," Setsuna stated.

"And not just because you are our Princess, but because you are the truest friend we could have," Lita told her with a warm smile."

"Please don't cry over us, move on. Even now there is someone waiting for you. You can help him just as much as he can help you," Rei said hugging her best friend tightly. 

"Now we have to go, stay strong Princess. We will always be here to support you," whispered Neptune. 

"Besides, you have a new team of Senshi to train." Ami told her and winked, not sharing any more information. With that they all hugged her one more time before stepping back and giving a bow, disappearing as they had come.

"Minna," Usagi said softly tears pouring down her face, with that she lost control of her transformation, the sailor fuku changing into the dress of Neo Queen Serenity. She lay there crying until she felt strong arms pull her into their embrace.

Mirai Trunks wandered through the many hallways and passages admiring the beautiful palace. '_And this is all that she has left of her people, and Kingdom; this huge empty palace. At least my father had Goku, and them my mother. But she has no one but her adoptive family,_' he thought to himself as he continued his aimless wander, not even realizing that with every step and turn he took, drew him closer to what was pulling on his heart. 

Suddenly he sensed a wave of power, unlike anything he'd ever sensed before. Quickly her hurried to the end of the hallway and peeked into the chamber at the end. He stared in shock and awe at what he saw. She sat there besides a crystal pillar surrounded by nine figures. 'It's her Senshi, the Sailor Soldiers, but why is she upset. Then he heard some of what they were saying. He watched in awe as they then bowed and disappeared, He stared in shock for a few moments before he quickly and quietly slipped in and went up to her and pulled her sobbing form into his arms. Simply obeying the yearning to hold her close that welled up inside him.

She turned her face to look up at him and he nearly gasped, despite the tears running down her cheeks she was absolutely gorgeous, her golden crescent moon showing clearly on her forehead. Using a thumb and finger he gently wiped the tears from her face. 

"Go ahead, I understand," he said softly. 

Usagi turned to look at the face of who had pulled her into their arms and found Mirai Trunks. She stared into his cerulean blues eyes, captivated for a few moments, ignorant of the tears that still ran down her cheeks. That is until he gently wiped them away. Then she heard him speak, and she understood. He had lost everything in his timeline, just as she had lost everything of her own world. Their adoptive families were the only thing both of them had left. She buried her face into his chest and continued to sob, pulling herself as close to him as she could get, knowing that by allowing him to comforting her, she was comforting him. 

She sat in her chair in a shadowed corner of the room and watched her son stare out at the stars, stars that had been hundreds of thousands of light years away for most his life, he now passed and left behind. They would soon reach their destination, a small planet called Chikyuu; the current home of the only living sayians; only a few more months until they reached it.

"You are ready Korihi. There is nothing they will be able to do to stop you. You have grown very strong, much stronger than your father or grandfather could ever dream of becoming. Then you will be king of the entire universe, no one will dare to rise against you," she said calmly not taking her eyes off her sons figure. He indeed had grown, it seemed almost yesterday that she had begun to take over Freeza's kingdom in his name. He had received the best traits from both his parents. He had Freeza's pale skin and ease of command, but his armor was her coloring. The dark navy, almost black created a striking appearance with the pale skin; and he had her stubborn will and self control. He was not subjected to the childish tantrums that his father had been know to sport upon occasion, and thus he ruled with respect and honor instead of the fear that Freeza had commanded, for fear could lead to rebellion much quicker than respect, loyalty, and honor.

"Yes mother, I'm looking forward to crushing those who thought they could destroy my father and grandfather and never face any consequences. Only now, years later, will they discover the foolishness of their actions," he replied. '_But mother, you never told me why father had been so set on destroying the Lunarians, or at least capturing their Princess. She is a strong creature indeed; I can see that even in those old files I found in the database. She will be quite the prize, for it would be foolish to waste such strength and beauty,_' he thought to himself as he watched the stars pass swiftly by.


	10. Part 9

LIASNAW

THANK YOU for all the wonderful reviews!! ^_^ I couldn't believe the response to the last part. Well first things first clear a misunderstanding, even after editing I made a booboo. So I'm going to state the characters current ages. As all the 'time' traveling and changes has messed them up quite nicely. 

Trunks(GT) – 34

Goten – 33 (is one year younger then Trunks)

Mirai – 28 (meant to say 'roughly' the same age in last part)

Usagi – 25

Well I hope that clears it up. Anyways, Welcome to Part nine, and I hope you enjoy. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, but this story is mine. Please Read and Review. J

______________

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 9 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

Mirai, Goten, and Trunks spent two days with Usagi in the Moon palace. They spared, danced, ate, and just played around, Goten and Trunks refreshing their friendship with her, and Mirai forming a completely new one. What surprised Trunks and Goten the most, and even Usagi and Mirai; was how fast their friendship had formed. By the end of the first day they were already completing each other's sentences; something they chose to do quite frequently once they saw Goten and Trunks reactions after the first time. When the two days were up, Usagi took them back to Dende's lookout, carrying Luna and Artimis on her shoulders.

"All right you three, I'll see you tonight," Usagi said waving to the trio of demi-saiyans as they began to leave waving to her. "Oh AND T-chan!!!" she called out catching both Trunks. "Tell Bulma-chan We will be there for her party," both lavender heads nodded and they continued on their way. Usagi then turned and headed to the time chamber door, which was just beginning to open. The door opened to reveal Pan and Bra, their gi's practically in shreds, their hair longer. "Well how are my now twenty-year old pupils?? Everything go well?" Usagi asked them. Both girls nodded, then rushed forward and threw their arms around their sensei. 

"I missed you Ojasan." Pan whispered. 

"Hai me to Usa-chan." Bra added.

"Hai girls, I've missed you too, even though you've only been gone for two days. I can't even begin to thank you for what you've done for me the last year," Usagi answered hugging both girls that were as close as sisters or daughters to her."Now enough being mushy, Bulma-chan is holding a big formal bash in honor of our homecoming, and we have to be there in six hours," Usagi playfully chided them, and then dragged them into what was considered 'her' room here on Dende's lookout, a room she had had has since she first came to this world.

Soon the three young women were scurrying back and forth across the room getting ready for the party, saving putting their gowns on for last.

"I can't wait to see Mom and Dad again," Usagi said as she pushed a few more pins into her hair. Pan glanced nervously at Bra then stepped over to Usagi.

"I'm sorry Usa-chan, but you won't see Grandpa," Pan said softly, forcing herself to meet Usagi in the eye.

"What do you mean I won't see him?" Usagi asked sternly, yet puzzled.

"Gr..Grandpa..Grandpa has been missing since I was eight. He disappeared one day, and we haven't heard from him since then. Grandma took it really hard, but Goten helped her. I don't think Daddy or Vegeta-san ever really got over it though," Pan answered her voice soft the entire time. 

"Why that IDIOT!! I Know he's a little dense at times, but this! This IS ridiculous!!!" Usagi began ranting, and pulled on a loose pair of pants and a t-shirt. "You girls continue getting ready but make sure your decent in twenty minutes, I'll drag him back here if I have pull him by the tail to do it!!" Usagi exclaimed and then vanished in a flash of silver. Pan and Bra starred at the spot she had last been for a moment before squealing and embracing each other in a fierce hug. 

"She's Bringing Grandpa Goku BACK!!!!!" Pan shouted happily. The two then scurried around the room, following their teacher's example by pulling on some loose and comfortable clothing.

Goku sat outside basking in the sun, thinking about all the good times. '_Kami, did he miss his family._' Suddenly there was a bright flash of silver light, and a young silver haired woman stood before him. Her blue eyes flashing, hands on her hips, foot taping.

"You know Daddy, you've done some stupid things, but this takes the cake! What ever possessed you to up and leave for over ten years!?" Usagi scolded her father as she walked up to him and into his arms.

"You know Usa, I don't really remember. Maybe it was that no matter what happened it seemed like trouble would show up and follow me around," Goku replied while hugging his daughter tightly.

"Dad, you have to go back, Mom needs you. Besides I'm back to stay now, and it just wouldn't be right with out you home," Usagi told him seriously. Goku sighed.

"I know your right, and I'm thrilled to hear that you are back to stay. You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of going back, but been afraid that your mother wouldn't accept me," Goku answered.

"Oh Daddy, you two are bonded, life mates. Her pain is your pain, and vice versa. Please Dad, come with me and my two students. Bulma is throwing us a welcome home bash tonight, come with us," Usagi replied looking her father in the eye. 

"All right, I'll come, but just who are your students?" Goku asked his curiosity piqued.

"Why none other than Son Pan, and Bra Briefs. Their parents sent them to me when they were fifteen, now they are each twenty, although they've only been gone from this world for two years. I didn't want them to miss out on so much like I did, so we did a bit of time traveling, that and they finished their training by spending two years in the Time Chamber," Usagi told him while they walked for a while on a wooded path.

"Really?" Goku answered. "Panny, my first grandchild," Goku said to himself thinking. "Well let's go, Usagi nodded and the two disappeared in a silver flash, reappearing just outside her room at Dende's lookout. Almost immediately Pan burst out of the room.

"GRANDPA!!!!" and into Goku's arms. Usagi laughed, then told her dad that there would be clothing waiting for him in one of the other guest rooms and ushered Pan back into the room to finish getting ready.

The Z Senshi had all gathered at Capsule Corp to welcome home the three girls, daughters of the strongest men in the universe. Everyone had made it, right down to Master Roshi and Oolong. Tien was there with Chao-tsu, Yamcha had come, although with out a date.Even Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo had come. Everyone was standing together in groups, as music was playing from a sound booth run by a DJ that often worked for Capsule Corp. No one noticed as four figures entered quietly from a small side entrance, instead of using the main doorway. Three of the figures, each wearing dark hooded cloaks quietly sat down while the forth began to quietly make his way over to a raven haired woman who currently sat by herself, drinking some punch.

"Son Chichi, may I have this dance?" he asked quietly. Chichi turned to face him and nearly dropped her glass, but managed to set it on the table, she nodded dumbly and allowed herself to be lead onto the dance floor. Soon the happy couple was dancing away.

"Goku, is it really you?" Chichi asked softly as she stared into his eyes. 

"Yes, Chichi it's really me. I'm sorry I left I was just afraid that.." he tried to explain but was interrupted.

"I would get hurt or even killed. I knew Goku, I could feel you pain, I knew that someday you would come back to me," Chichi finished for him, then laid her head gently on his shoulder. Once the dance ended Goku leaned a little closer. 

"I hope you don't mind if I go claim a dance with our daughter, before a certain young man takes her attention for the rest of the night," Chichi nodded, then went to take her seat again.

"OH KAMI LOOK!!!!" Bulma suddenly exclaimed, and pointed to the dance floor. 

"IT's GOKU!!!" Krillon exclaimed. Gohan stared, and then smiled, his father had finally come home. Everyone stopped what they were doing and then watched the couple, Bulma, Videl, and Eighteen, unconsciously leaning against their husbands. When the song ended they watched as Goku whispered something in Chichi's ear, then Chichi nodded and walked back over to her table and sat down. Goku then headed over to a different table where everyone noticed the three cloaked figures. Goku held his hand out to one, and it stood reached up to their neck and undid the clasp on the cloak letting it fall onto the chair behind them. Everyone starred at the young woman that had been revealed. She wore a floor length sleeveless navy blue gown that hung on her figure perfectly. Covering the gown were tiny silver embroidered crescent moons and eight point stars. She had long silver hair, a good portion of it wrapped up in a bun on the middle top and back of her head, the rest hanging down in a long silvery curtain ending a scant inch or two above the ground. She accepted Goku's hand and he led her out onto the floor.

"It's Usagi!!!" Gohan exclaimed, and was about to rush out to the dance floor but was stopped by his wife. Goku, meanwhile, moved around the dance floor with his only daughter. 

"I had to have at least one dance with you before a certain young man claims the rest of your dances," he explained to her at the question in her eyes, as to why he hadn't stayed with Chichi.

"Silly Daddy, I don't have anyone special. I'm still you little girl." Usagi replied. Goku just smiled, '_That may be true right now, but I don't think it will stay that way past tonight, I remember catching Mirai Trunks studying the pictures of you at our house. He could hardly tear his eyes away, and your even more beautiful now my little Moon Princess._' Goku thought to himself before releasing her at the end of the song, not surprised in the least when Vegeta then offered his hand to her for a dance. Goku then proceeded back over to where Pan and Bra still sat and offered his hand to his granddaughter, he smiled as he then saw Trunks walk over and offer a hand to his sister. 

"You've grown Brat, and your stronger as well," Vegeta stated bluntly as he spun her around the floor.

"You expected otherwise Vegeta-san?" she replied her eyes dancing; the pair spending the rest of their dance in silence.

Soon everyone was dancing, had Gohan claimed the next dance with his daughter, Goten with his sister, Vegeta danced with Bra, while Goku brought Chichi back onto the floor. Trunks danced with his mother, while Mirai danced with Marron, and Krillon with Eighteen. Piccolo surprised everyone by being the next to ask Usagi to dance, while Goten danced with his niece, Mirai danced with Bra, Gohan spun Videl around on the floor, Trunks with Marron, and Vegeta whisked Bulma around the room.

Usagi rested easily as the large green hands of the Namek guided her around the dance floor. "You have changed greatly Usagi," he said in a matter fact tone, very similar to that of Vegeta's.

"That happens as one grows up Piccolo," she answered back smiling lightly, Piccolo just letting the corner of his mouth turning upwards a tiny bit.

The next number became a little more interesting as Ubb shyly asked Marron, but the real interesting part was watching both Videl and Bulma hold back their husbands as their daughters then danced with Trunks and Goten, Mirai taking Usagi's hand; leaving Goku as the only calm father of the group. 

"You look beautiful," Mirai told Usagi causing her to blush lightly.

"You don't look to bad yourself Tru-chan," She told him in reply, the two then content to spend the rest of that dance in comfortable silence. The evening continued that way with Goten claiming the vast majority of Bra's dances, Ubb claiming Marron's, Trunks claiming Pan's, and Mirai claiming Usagi's.

They danced, laughed, and rejoiced at the homecoming of four of their members. Everyone was amazed at how much Pan and Bra had matured and grown up in the two years of their time that they had been gone, although they had aged five years. Soon the party drew to a close, Goku took Chichi home to spend their first night together again in privacy. The older couples all headed off to their rooms, as Bulma had invited everyone to stay at Capsule Corp for the night. 

The younger members stayed up talking longer in the family room. Ubb sat in a comfy chair with Marron in his lap, her head resting on his shoulder. Goten had snagged Bra and pulled her down onto a loveseat beside him. Pan had settled next to Trunks on one of the double sized couches, Usagi choose to sit beside her niece, leaving the other end of the couch open to Mirai, who willingly sat beside her.

"So now I trust you guys haven't been working to hard while I've been gone."Usagi asked and just received a row of big grins from everyone. Soon everyone was laughing and talking comfortably with each other as the groups became more relaxed. 

After much teasing and memory sharing, the guys found themselves each being used as pillows, for even Usagi had dozed off leaning against Mirai. Ubb carried Marron up to her room, which was right between his and her parents, Goten carried Bra to her old room, then went to his which was just across the hall. Trunks carried Pan to her room beside Bra's, and across the hall from his and Goten's. Mirai carried Usagi up to the room that he had been told was hers; a room that he had never seen although it was right beside his. He slowly opened the door and was amazed at the unique beauty of the room. The room was decorated in mostly black and silver, with gold, yellow, and blue as accents. After admiring the decorating he then turned his attention back to the sleeping Princess in his arms. He laid her down gently on the four-poster bed and pulled a blanket up to her chin and smiled as she snuggled deeper into the covers.

"Sleep well my Princess," he whispered before silently slipping out of the room to his own.

The next morning Usagi slipped into the navy blue and silver gi that had become her own style so many years ago. She stretched out in her room, slowly limbering up her muscles before heading out the door and down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Good morning," she called as she entered the room. 

"Good morning Oba-san," called Pan

"Good morning Usa-chan," both Bulma and Bra answered glancing up at her.

"Hmmph," was all that came from Vegeta

"Morning Usa," said Mirai, the others had yet to stir from their beds. Usa nodded then grabbed an apple and headed for the door. 

"I'm going for a run, be back in about an hour," she told them.

"Hey Usa wait I'll go with you!" Mirai called out, then quickly went out the door after her. Soon he caught up to her as she walked out of Capsule Corp Grounds. She turned and walked backwards.

"You sure you can keep up with me Boxer Boy?" she asked her eyes glittering with mischief. 

"You bet I can Moon Bunny," he answered, and with that she took off in a nice easy lope, Mirai soon settling into a pace with her. The two easily ran through South City and into the countryside never slacking from their pace.

"So why did you want to come with me?" Usagi asked turning her head to look at him

"I thought you might like the company, and I could use the exercise as well," Mirai answered smiling. Usagi just smiled back and then took off, her speed almost doubling and leaving Mirai in her dust.

"I thought you said you could keep up?!" she called back now easily over a hundred feet away from him. Not going to let her beat him he took off after her, and no sooner had he caught up to her then she would take off again. '_Enough!_' Mirai though after they had been doing this for over an hour and were well away from south city, he put out a burst of speed and caught his Moon Bunny tightly in his arms. Their momentum causing them to go rolling across the meadow they had just entered. When they finally stopped rolling a silver laughter rang out.

"Tru…Truu….Tr..Tru…..Tru-chan!!! Stop..tick..tickling…..me!!" she gasped out between her laughter.

"And what if I don't stop?" he asked looking into her crystalline blue eyes, his cerulean locking onto hers, and neither noticing that he had indeed actually stopped tickling her. They laid there, Usagi her back on the ground her two wrists held in one of his hands, his other hand resting on the ground beside her. Neither moved, their eyes locked, until a pretty little purple and blue butterfly flew between them and landed on Mirai's nose. Usagi blinked and then broke into giggles, and then fits of full out laughter as Mirai crossed his eyes looking at the insect on his nose. Soon the butterfly flew off, and Mirai in one swift movement scooped Usagi up and took off into the sky heading for home.

"You know Tru-chan, I can fly on my own." Usagi pointed out although she made no move to get out of his arms.

"I know, just humor me," he answered back and winked at her. Usagi just settled her self in for the short trip, resting her head on his shoulder. Mirai just smiled and continued on his way, more then happy to be carrying his moon bunny. All too soon they arrived back at Capsule Corp, where a pair of felines anxiously awaited their arrival.

"USAGI! Where have you been? You've had us worried sick!" Luna exclaimed and immediately jumped into her arms as soon as Mirai had set her down. Usagi simply hugged her frantic guardian before allowing the purple black cat to take a position on her right shoulder, Artimis soon occupying the other. Usagi sighed and turned back to Mirai, rolling her eyes at their overprotective behavior. Mirai just grinned and then escorted her back into the building.

That evening Usagi quietly slipped out the front door of Capsule Corp. She snuck across the yard and into a secluded area before beginning a series of stretches designed to limber her body up to the max. She was dressed in a silver tank top, and loose fitting shorts, her long silver hair was bound tightly in a braid and then pulled into a bun, so that only about three feet of it hung down her back. When she was done, she got into a ready stance and then she was gone, running like no one would ever imagine, except for those who had seen it before, her students. Pan and Bra floated in the air above Capsule Corp watching their sensei as she took off running like the wind, or even faster. Mirai floated up to them.

"Where did she go?" he asked.

"On a wind run," Was Bra's answer.

"A wind run?" Mirai questioned.

"Yes a wind run. She is running for the sheer joy and elation of it. But she is also running at her max quite easily without powering up even the tiniest bit. For even without powering up she can race the wind and win." Pan told him while not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"Yes, eventually Pan and I will join her, although we are not near her level. We are still training," Bra told him smiling and gave a wink. All the sudden Usagi stood below them again, she smiled brightly at Mirai waved slightly then motioned to the two girls. They floated down and shed their jackets, taking position beside her. Suddenly the three took off moving quickly; indeed it did looked like they were racing the wind. Mirai sighed then floated down to the ground landing softly by the girl's stuff. 

'_She's beautiful, and Kami I love her._' Mirai thought to himself laying back on the grass. Not even noticing the two felines that soon were sitting curled up beside him, the three falling asleep in the warm night air.


	11. Part 10

LIASNAW

Hi and welcome to Part 10. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ but this story is mine. Please Review. Hope you enjoy the story. ^,^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 10 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

It had been about ten or fifteen minutes since the girls had taken off on their run, now they strolled over to their stuff to find the sleeping forms of Mirai, Luna and Artimis.

"Ohhhh.. How Kawii!!" Bra exclaimed, Pan just giggled. Usagi smiled warmly just staring at the sleeping demi-saiyan for a moment before turning to her students.

"All right Pan, head home and make sure you and your mother meet us outside the mall on time," Usagi instructed then waved her niece off as she gathered her stuff and flew away. "I'll take care of him Bra. You go get some rest, we have a busy day tomorrow," she told her other pupil before returning her attention to Mirai.

"What is it about you, that you cause this feeling in me?" she asked to no one particularly as she gathered her belongings then laid a gentle hand on his arm. The two Z fighters and felines vanishing in a silver flash, reappearing in Mirai's bedroom. 

"Usagi???" Luna asked yawning and stretching then getting up and jumping onto her mistress' shoulder. 

"Yes Luna. It seems Artimis has found a cozy place to sleep." Usagi commented motioning to Artimis who was curled up on Mirai's chest, Mirai's hand gently resting on his back. Usagi then slowly lifted the sleeping pair up off the floor and onto the bed, pulling up a blanket before grabbing her bag and moving to the door. "Good night my Saiyan Prince," she whispered closing the door softly behind her.

The next morning Bulma, Bra, and Usagi scurried around the house making sure everything was set so none of the men would destroy the house while they had their 'Girls' day out. For it was inevitable that eventually all the men would end up here to spar and do whatever else fit their fancy. Chichi would arrive soon with Goku and Goten, then the four women would head of to the mall on a 'shopping' trip. At least that was what they told the male Z fighters. Once there they would meet up with Videl, Pan, Eighteen, and Marron. From there Usagi would teleport them to a secluded island, once there they would hold the first meeting of the ZG Senshi in years. 

"Usagi-chan do I have to come with you?" Artimis whined not looking forward to a day of stores. Usagi turned and looked at the pathetic pleading look he was giving her. 

"No, but you better find someone to spend the day with, cause Luna is coming with me." She told him.

"No sweat Usa, he can hang with me," Mirai stated smiling and then giving a wink to Artimis. The white feline immediately brightened. 

"Artimis, your such a baby." Luna stated, and rolled her eyes at him.

"That's fine," Usagi said before going to retrieve her purse. Mirai watched her head up the stairs. 'It's amazing how she makes a simple sundress seem to be the finest dress in the world. Oi I've got it bad.' Mirai told himself groaning slightly, as he flopped onto the couch, absent-mindedly petting the white feline who now occupied his arms.

Then there was a knocking at the door, and Goten, Goku, and Chichi walked in. Chichi waved then immediately looked for her daughter and Bulma. Goku wandered over into the kitchen to find Vegeta, Goten came over and plopped down beside Mirai on the couch. 

"I take it Trunks is still in bed?" Goten stated, not really asking.

"Yup," was all Mirai answered, the two young men sat there watching the their mothers scurry around. Soon Usagi and Bra had joined them, when all activity seemed to settle and the four women headed out the front door.

"Bye Trunks! Make sure your brother and father don't destroy the house!" Bulma called as she walked out the door.

"Be good now Goten, I don't want to have to patch you and your father up tonight," Chichi told her son as she to went out the door. Usagi and Bra just waved and followed their mothers, both young men sighing deeply.

"You too huh?" Goten asked staring at the space Bra had just occupied. Mirai just nodded, then Vegeta and Goku came in from the kitchen and grabbed each of their sons dragging them out to the training arena.

Usagi, Bra, Chichi, and Bulma stood in a corner of the parking lot at the local mall waiting for the rest of the group. Soon Videl and Pan arrived, quickly followed by Eighteen and Marron.

"All right then is everyone here?" Usagi asked, the women all nodded and formed a circle, taking hands with the person beside them. There was a bright silver flash as they vanished from the mall parking lot and reappeared on a remote island somewhere in the Southern Pacific Ocean. The island was surrounded by sandbars and coral reefs giving it a safe natural bay the entire way around. The island also displayed a nice variety of geography, including a large clearing in the middle of forest. It was in this clearing that the eight women appeared.

"Welcome Ladies to the first official meeting of the ZG Senshi. Up to this point we have almost always taken a back seat in the fights our family's have participated in, it is time for us to step forward and do our part," with this opening speech the women grinned and nodded in agreement, seeing everyone's approval and agreement; Usagi continued. "Bulma, the uniforms please." Bulma complied taking out a capsule, activated it, and tossed it into the center of the group, when the puff of smoke cleared a 'closet' stood waiting. "Over the years my mother and Chichi have worked hard to come up with the perfect uniform for us, a uniform that would work to our best advantage. Now I will add the final touch. The magic that will allow these uniforms to be used as a Sailor Senshi fuku, activated and used on a moments notice," After explaining this, Usagi walked forward and opened the closet, placed her hands on the eight uniforms hanging within, and closed her eyes. The others watched as she began to glow a light silver and then there was a bright flash, and instead of the eight uniforms, eight beautiful bracelets lay in her hands. Usagi then walked over to Chichi and Bulma.

"Each of you take a bracelet, these must be worn to activate the uniform, You will know how to activate it when you search your hearts." Usagi explained. Chichi slowly reached out for a bracelet in Usagi's right hand that was a dark purple, with what appeared to be bright green stones set into it. Bulma gently took one from Usagi's left hand, a pale almost white blue, with darker blue stones set in. Both women stared in slight awe at the pieces of jewelry as Usagi then went to the next pair, Videl and Eighteen. They each taking a bracelet, one from each of Usagi's hands; Videl's was gold with red stones embedded in it, Eighteen's, a dark blue with dark green stones. Usagi then moved on to Marron and Bra, while the others still studied their own. Marron taking a bracelet that was a dark red with orange stones set into it, while Bra's was white with aqua blue stones, from Bra Usagi moved to Pan who took a dark blue, with violet stones set into it. The last was a silver bracelet with a creamy white stone, and then smaller stones that matched each of the stones in the other bracelets. This one, Usagi fit onto her own wrist, the other women then placing the bracelets on their wrists. Usagi then looked at Chichi and Bulma, both women smiled then placed their right wrists with bracelets over the center of their chest.

"ZG Storm Crystal!" Chichi whispered after searching deep inside of herself and finding the glowing power, like a suppressed storm; a green light then surrounding her.

"ZG Ice Crystal!" Bulma whispered instinctively, the ice like power she had known welling up at her call, a dark blue light surrounding her. The glow continued to brighten around the two women until it was suddenly gone revealing ZG Storm and ZG Ice in uniform. Next Usagi nodded to Videl and Eighteen, the two women smiled and nodded in return before placing their right wrists over their chests.

"ZG Flame Crystal!" called Videl, letting the hot fire like power she had sensed ever since training with Usagi spew up, she was soon surrounded in ruby light.

"ZG Life Crystal!" was Eighteen's phrase, the warm glowing green of health and life welling up as she was soon surrounded in a bright healthy green light, within moments like Chichi and Bulma, the light intensified and then was gone revealing ZG Flame, and ZG Life.

"ZG Ocean Crystal!" Bra called activating a bright aqua colored light that flowed deep with in, similar to her mothers with the power of water.

"ZG Desert Crystal!" Marron said calmly the intense heat and unique strength of the power with in showing her the words, soon surrounded in a warm orange light, the lights fading to reveal ZG Ocean and ZG Desert. Last were Pan and Usagi the tow women nodded to each other before placing their wrists over thier chests.

"ZG Night Crystal!" Pan said calmly, the dark yet mystical power reminding her of the night sky, soon she was surrounded in a dark purple light.

"ZG Prism Crystal!" Usagi called, her power looking like shimmering rainbows coming out prisms, as she was soon surrounded in a silver light, when the light finally cleared ZG Night and ZG Prism were revealed making the team a total of eight, their uniforms identical except for color. 

They stood tall in the sleek, well fit uniforms. The fukus consisted of a tight bodice, overlaid with armor across the chest and waist, the armor built into the bodice over the stomach region. From the waist a skirt fell straight down to an inch or two above their ankles, a slit running up either side to the waist allowing optimum movement, the slits also revealing upper legs until they disappeared in knee high heeled boots.Arms were also covered in long gloves that stopped halfway past the elbow with a different colored band. The colors of their uniforms matched the bracelets, except for Usagi's. The bodice, gloves, and boots matched the color of the stones, the armor and skirt and glove band, matching the bracelet band. Also there was a bands of silver across their upper chest and waist, each band inlaid with stones to match the bodice. Usagi's was a navy blue bodice, with silver everywhere else instead of the colors matching the stones, the two bands were pearly white inlaid with stones that matched the others, marking her the obvious leader of the group.

Once everyone was done inspecting their uniforms and giving praise where it was due they formed the circle once again. "Now shall we spar and train?" Usagi asked and received a unanimous yes as the women paired off. The next few hours were spent sparing and training Usagi teaching some the older women some newer techniques, with a bit of help from Pan and Bra as well as giving herself a thorough workout. Soon the eight women sat, laid or sprawled on the ground panting and stretching out muscles. After a few minutes Bulma made her way over to her bag and pulled out another capsule, activated it, and then tossed it into an unoccupied area of the clearing, revealing a tote with bathing suits towels, and toiletries. Chichi grinned and moved over to the tote taking one handle, while Bulma grabbed the other. 

"You girls ready for a nice swim?" Chichi asked as she and Bulma began to carry the tote towards the waterfall and large pool beneath it. The six other women quickly scrambled after them, and in moments all eight women were swimming, diving, and splashing around. Bulma and Chichi looked at each other and nodded then turned to Videl who just grinned, the three women; mother, friend, and sister quietly swam towards Usagi who laid on her back floating peacefully in the water. As soon as they were within three feet of her, they attacked.

"Aqua ice!" Bulma yelled, the water under Usagi immediately freezing, enclosing half of Usagi in it. Usagi's eyes sprang open; as she was then attacked with massive splashes from all sides. 

"BULMA!!!! MOTHER!!!! VIDEL!!!!!!" she screeched reminding those with saiyan ears across the pool once again that she was indeed Lunarian. Suddenly the splashing ceased, and all was quiet. Eighteen, Marron, Bra, and Pan cautiously swam over to see what happened and quickly burst into giggles at the sight before them. Usagi sat just above the water, glowing slightly, a pad of ice melting quickly beneath her. On three sides though the tops of bubble like spheres could be seen, each containing one of her attackers. Eighteen, being the first to catch her breath from laughing spoke up.

"All right Usagi, let them out. We have to be heading back soon anyway or the men will wonder where we are. A collective sigh was heard from Usagi, Pan, Bra, and Marron, but Usagi did as was suggested, but not before making the bubbles sink to the bottom of the pool. By the time Chichi, Bulma, and Videl came spluttering to the surface the others were all out of the pool and getting dressed. In a matter of minutes the capsules were packed up again and the eight women now wearing identical bracelets formed a circle joining hands and vanished in a silver flash.

(AN: To see drawing of ZG uniform open this link [http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/ladysquirtL2read/mywork/fuku2.jpg][1] )

The eight women quietly walked up to the surprisingly silent grounds of Capsule Corp. All of them beginning to wonder exactly what had happened, and if the guys had all killed each other. Walking as quietly as possible they slipped in through the kitchen door and headed for the family room, which housed the latest in video and audio equipment. When they arrived in the room all eight started in stupefied shock, for their Vegeta, Goku, Trunks, Mirai, Goten, Gohan, Krillon, Ubb, Yamcha, and even Piccolo sat watching the movie Titanic.

"It's so sad." Yamcha whispered, only to hear 'Shhhh' from all sides. This was to much the Eight women broke into laughter and giggles, Chichi, Bulma, Videl, and Eighteen all going to their husbands and kissing then before they could protest leaving the rest to Usagi, Pan, Bra, and Marron to either humiliate more or sooth.

   [1]: http://www.angelfire.com/ky2/ladysquirtL2read/mywork/fuku2.jpg



	12. Part 11 Guys turn, to Train or Play?

LIASNAW

Hi! And Welcome to Part 11, the girls have formed their own team but are still keeping it hidden, and the guys showed that they don't 'always fight/spar' when the girls are out. I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, but this story is mine. Hope you enjoy and please review. ~,^Visit My site Silver Dreamshttp://www.angelfire.com/ky2/ladysquirtL2read

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~Part 11 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

Usagi tossed and turned lightly in her bed, for once home in the small house in the middle of the Black Forest. Her face twisted into one of determination, and annoyance as she slept fretfully.

Usagi stared at the swirling emptiness that surrounded her, the entire place having an almost evil feel to it. 

"Hello Princess." A familiar masculine voice spoke from the mist, a dark form barely visible.

"YOU!!!" Usagi hissed out in extreme distaste.

"Ahh, so you do remember me," the form responded snidely.

"Leave me and my family alone!!!" she yelled at the thing, the crescent moon on her forehead beginning to blaze.

"Temper, temper," the figure taunted her and stepped out of the mist, the resemblance to an old tyrant unmistakable. "Soon enough you can face me, but I'm afraid I will not be able to leave your family and friends alone. I owe them," he stated, earning a fierce growling from the silver haired Lunarian. "Soon enough, my princess," he taunted then vanished. 

Usagi bolted upright in her bed, her blankets everywhere, her braid a tangled mess. Her face turned into one of determination.

"I'll be ready for you Korihi, you won't hurt any of the people I care about." she said her voice carrying an icy chill, the ones close enough to hear sound asleep. With this she slowly settled back into her bed and fell back into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Piccolo sat beneath a tree in the Black Forest near a small urban house, meditating long before predawn appeared in the Eastern sky. As the sun began to peak over the horizon Vegeta softly touched down and leaned against a tree 50 feet away from Piccolo, his arrival awakening Son Goku, who in turn woke up Goten. The two soon appeared outside yawning and stretching as then Gohan and Krillon touched down and smiled at them. Within the next 15 minutes, Mirai arrived with a yawning Trunks, soon followed by Ubb, Yamcha, and Tien. The group of men stood there for a minute glancing from one to another.

"So who wants to go wake up Usagi?" Goku asked in his normal cheery voice. Silence reigned for about two minutes before Mirai, seeing as no one else wanted to, and with no idea why stepped towards the Son household, the sun now fully above the horizon.

"I'll do it Goku," he said, and then headed inside the house. Moments later there was a loud bang and a crash as Mirai flew through the wall and impacted about fifteen trees before slumping to the ground, shock and surprise written all over his features. The rest of the Z Senshi all snickered.

"You just learned an important lesson Brat. Never volunteer to wake up that Lunarian," Vegeta told him as he smirked. Mirai nodded dumbly. The Z Senshi then quickly went about taking care of the trees that had been knocked down; turning them into firewood size chunks as they waited for Usagi to appear. When she did she was smiling brightly, her silver hair tied in its familiar braid, wearing a navy blue gi with silver sash.

"Ready to go?" she asked them smiling, while at the same time ignoring Mirai.

"You bet," Krillon answered and rose from the ground the rest following suit and heading off to where they planned on training for the day. Mirai feeling somewhat dejected slowly took off, he had been flying for no more then a min when a weight settled on his back, and he noticed a silver braid fluttering behind, he turned his head to see Usagi sitting cross-legged on his back and smiling at him sweetly.

"You wanted me up, now you have to deal with me," she told him, a mischievous glint in her eye. Mirai gulped he had a feeling this was going to be a LONG day. The rest of the trip was rather uneventful, Mirai just being the object of some teasing and mocking, while Usagi sat cool as a cucumber on his back. Soon they arrived in the wide-open desert that had been designated their training grounds for the day, Usagi jumping nimbly to the ground before Mirai could utter a word.

Before anyone else could speak Piccolo had lunged at Usagi the two immediately taking off into an intense spar. Vegeta and Goku watched for a moment before they too began. Trunks tackled Goten starting a spar there while Krillon and Yamcha faced off. Tien jumped in with Krillon and Yamcha the three taking turns teaming up on each other. Gohan watched for a moment as Mirai studied Usagi fight with Piccolo. '_He's got it BAD_.' he thought then grinned powering up and attacking the distracted demi-saiyan.

This continued on throughout the day, stopping occasionally to switch partners, or take a rest. The entire group stopping for lunch, which appeared from several capsules; unfortunately for Mirai he still seemed to be on Usagi's bad side as she then *accidentally* dumped a cream pie on his head. Thus initializing a food fight, which the likes of no one on Earth has ever seen before as food began to be thrown at super saiyan speeds, only to be caught and then thrown at some other poor unsuspecting victim. Surprisingly, one silver haired figure had managed to dodge most of the flying food, that was until Gohan, Goten, and Trunks all spotted her clean head and gi. Usagi backed up slowly as she eyed the Z warriors that were beginning to surround her.

"Now, now guys, do you have any idea what it's going to take to wash that out of my hair ….."SPLAT!!! and with that, what had once been silver hair became a food filled mess. 

After another half hour of flinging food, the group that somewhat resembled a buffet of sorts headed to an oasis to clean up before continuing with their training. Unfortunately for all the guys, Usagi beat them there and shielded off the pool so she could clean up and wash her hair without interruption. But then the way she saw it, they deserved having to wait, after all it was there fault her hair was full of this gunk, never mind the fact that she started the entire thing. Eventually, two hours later to be exact, she finished cleaning up, and finally let the guys in, who at this point were to determined to clean off the now reeking food and retaliate against her. 

Finally after much scrubbing and a near water fight the entire group was clean and ready to begin sparring again. This took off without a problem really Gohan going against Usagi, Vegeta and Goku taking after each other again. Piccolo decided to sit out this one and meditate, which actually meant due to their vicious scrubbing his ears were full of water and soap and couldn't hear. Goten and Trunks fused and set against Mirai; Tien, Krillon, and Yamcha picking up where they had left off.

Mirai had just blocked an attack from the fused pair, when a blast hit the back of his ki shield, with a glare at Gotenks he turned to identify where the blast came from, only to see everyone busy sparring and Piccolo meditating, with no sign of where the ki blast has come from. At this same time Goten and Trunks had started laughing their rears off, causing their fusion to prematurely end, leaving two demi-saiyans rolling on the ground laughing. Mirai glared at the two then decided he would be better off meditating took up a position not that far away from Piccolo. The sparring continued well into the afternoon with little real excitement, save for that whenever Mirai seemed to just get into a totally relaxed state, a blast would come flying his way, practically singed him a couple times. After each of these events someone would always be snickering, but from what he could tell no one had had the opportunity to attack him, thus he would go back to meditating only to be blasted at again. 

Things continued like this until the group called a halt as the sun sank below the horizon. The group levitated and began to take off calling out goodbyes as they took off. Usagi walked over to Mirai an innocent smile on her face.

"Ready to go Tru-chan?" she asked. Mirai simply walked forward and scooped her into his arms, and blasted off heading for the Son household.

"Tru-chan!!! What are you doing!!" she exclaimed and struggled in his arms.

"Well after you deciding to ride piggy back this morning, I decided it would be easier to just carry you, rather then have you perched on my back," he answered, then winked at her. Usagi eyed him for a moment before giving in and resting her head against his shoulder and relaxing in his arms. Trunks smiled at her, his grin widening as he took note that she was already fast asleep.

The next two weeks went by quickly, and relatively quiet, well as quiet as it could be with Saiyans, demi-Saiyans, and of course a Lunarian and two Lunarian cats. Usagi carefully packed her supplies into the bag then stuffed it into her sub space pocket before heading downstairs to help her mother load the numerous baskets of food she had prepared for the Son and Brief family evening gathering that they were having. Well every Son, save her, and every Briefs but Mirai that is. 

Mirai Trunks had asked her out the other night, and she had happily agreed. So while their mothers kept the rest of their families involved in the gathering, they were going out for a night on the town. Something that Usagi knew she needed. She had been uptight since she had had that dream, knowing that Korihi would make good on his threats if she didn't take precautions to prevent him. So she eagerly, and somewhat nervously was looking forward to her date, of course the fact that it was Mirai, or Tru-chan as she called him, made things much more exciting.

Soon the Sons arrived at the Briefs household, a.k.a. main complex of Capsule Corp, and almost immediately Usagi found herself dragged upstairs to her room there by Bra and Pan, whose family had already arrived. Mirai Trunks watched silently from the shadows, nervous that she had changed her mind. Goten and Trunks approached him.

"You nervous buddy?" Goten asked and smirked already knowing that he was. Mirai just gave them a light glare. "Come on Pal, we'll help you pick out a good outfit, plus give you some tips on Usagi and girls in general." Goten told him smiling, both boys leading him off very much like how Pan and Bra had lead off Usagi.

---------------------------

Mirai stood nervously in the living room, waiting for Usagi to come down the stairs. Why, he had no idea, but he had allowed both Goten and Trunks to help him pick out an outfit and 'get ready' for his date, both also sharing little tidbits they knew about the silver haired princess and girls in general. So now he stood there, awaiting her; then a small noise caught his attention and there she was halfway down the staircase. Mirai's eyes went wide as he took in the gorgeous maiden before him. 

Her long silver hair cascaded down from a single bun on the back of her head. She was dressed in a sleek black dress that reached halfway down her thigh and clung to her frame beautifully, accenting all her curves. The dress left her shoulders bare, and had a square collar cut, and the strap disappeared back around her neck in what must be an X. On her feet were black high-heeled sandals that helped show of the sleek legs and dainty feet. She wore little makeup, and her only jewelry were two eight pointed star earrings, and a silver chain with a crescent moon pendant.

"Usagi, you look gorgeous.." he breathed out softly after taking her hand and kissing it lightly, causing a rosy blush to adorn her cheeks. 

"Thank you," Usagi replied quietly her eyes shining as she took in the young man beside her. She found her eyes roaming over his choice in clothing, dark jeans, with a black snug fitting tank top, a blue light weight Capsule Corp jacket over it. His long lilac hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a few strands escaping to frame his face. Mirai smiled at her warmly before then taking her hand in his and leading her quietly out of the building, there would be no need to announce that they were leaving to everyone or they would never get out. Once they were outside, Mirai scooped her up and took off to the restaurant he had made reservations at, and then later to a club.

"Tru-chan!!! What are you doing!?!?" Usagi squealed laughing freely in the night air.

"I'm taking you on a date, what does it look like?" he asked and winked at her.

"I can fly myself, you know," she then stated while studying his handsome face.

"I know, but humor me," he replied.

"I seem to find myself in this position more and more Tru-chan, I'd say you enjoy it," she stated then just wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

Prince Korihi sat in his throne and yawned, he was bored again, servants and slaves cringed and cowered, afraid that they would become the tool with which he relieved his boredom. Much to their relief the changeling prince got up and left the room. Korihi slowly made he way to the prison quadrant of his ship and then entered an observation room, his lips curling in an evil grin. On the screens his 'collection' was displayed, the first six or so displayed the only other remaining saiyans, besides Vegeta and Goku. The next revealed Z Senshi, first was Master Roshi, then Tien, and Chao-tsu. Then the mighty Namek Piccolo followed by Krillon. In two separate cells farther down were Eighteen and Marron, along with the female saiyans. He let out a chuckle, he would have quite the 'harem' when he was through, the real prize would be the Lunarian Princess.

He studied the screens for a while longer amused with his catches, but is was time to add a few more to the collection. The Saiyan Prince and his family, as well as the one called Goku and his family, save for Her, she would be his last and most glorious conquest. He left the room with an evil smirk on his face, and made his way to the bridge of the ship, upon entering he sneered at the site of the woman who had raised him to be all that he was. His sneer turned back into a smirk, oh she taught him all right, taught him that you could never trust a woman, for they will always strike back when provoked, sometimes in the worst ways imaginable. His mother had striked by keeping him secret, and then taking over his Father's kingdom when he had been killed.

"Oh there you are Korihi, you have arrived just in time. They have all gathered at the Saiyan Prince's home, except for her. It is time for the next attack my son," Tsurara told her son, upon seeing him enter the room. Korihi was not very amused.

"Good, I want you to lead this attack Princess Tsurara," he told her making a point of addressing her by her title not as his mother. Maybe he would be lucky and the Saiyans would kill her as they had killed his father, and save him the disgusting task. Oh he respected his mother, but he did not trust her one inch. She was a sly and tricky woman, and like all women not to be trusted. She merely nodded, and showed nothing whatsoever about his choice of addressing her, in swish of skirts she left the room to prepare for the attack. Korihi approached the main viewing screen from which he could view Chikyuu and it's moon, _'Soon Princess, soon you will be mine, and there is No one who can stop me from having you .'_

Usagi and Mirai walked silently together through the park, the moon casting gentle light upon them. Each happy and content to be in the others company, the unspoken bond between them drawing them close together. Occasionally someone would spot the couple and let out a heart felt sigh, at what to them, was obviously a very happy couple.

"Thank you for the wonderful time tonight Tru-chan," Usagi said softly resting her head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped warmly around her waist.

"No, thank you Usa, I haven't had this much fun in such a long time. You have become the light in my life," he told her in response, the two stopping to sit down on a bench. Usagi looked up into his cerulean blue eyes, becoming lost in their depths, as his face came closer and closer, their lips meeting in a warm and gentle kiss. Waves of warmth and love washed through the pair, as their lips caressed one another. Usagi let out a soft sigh as they pulled a part, Mirai holding her tightly. Suddenly Usagi moaned, and gripped her head in pain.

"NOOOooo. It can't be! Not Now!!" she cried out as dread, and danger washed over her.

"Usagi?!? What is it??" Mirai asked beginning to become very worried. Suddenly Usagi sprang up.

"NOO!! You can't take them!!" she yelled then vanished in a silver flash leaving Mirai stunned in shock.

Princess Tsurara laughed gaily as she watched the Z fighters feeble attempts to stop them. They had already capture Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, as well as Chichi, Bulma, Videl and Bra. The girl Pan let out hiss of curses as she was grabbed from behind, then knocked unconscious. The two remaining demi-sayians screamed in rage, and then fused, surprising everyone, and managing to take out many more of her forces than she liked. Tsurara growled in annoyance and moved in herself, with a well timed and aimed blow rendered the fused pair unconscious, one going back to two. She scanned the area as her troops moved out taking their catches with them, and gave a nod of approval, it would be very evident to the Lunarian what had happened. She then spotted a silver flash a little ways away, and laughed out loud merrily.

"Your too late foolish girl, too late!" she called out amongst laughter before she was teleported back to their ship.

************

Usagi groaned as her mind was suddenly bombarded with the flaring ki's of her family and Senshi team. They were under attack, by something; something resembling Freeza. At this realization her mind and body sprang into action.

"NOOOooo. It can't be! Not Now!!" she cried out, knowing that Korihi was behind the attack. He had attacked when she was gone. "NOO!! You can't take them!!" she yelled again gathering her senses and strength and teleporting, momentarily forgetting about Mirai, and not even hearing his voice before she vanished. As soon as she had finished teleporting she was off and running across the grounds to the main Capsule Corp buildings, and she could see and sense the battle, then she heard the voice.

"Your too late foolish girl, too late!" Usagi launched an attack at the retreating woman in desperation, unfortunately the woman had been right. She was too late.


	13. Part 12 Tough Decisons and Impending Ba...

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Hi!!! Sorry this part took so long but my comp broke down, and I had to wait for access to a computer. Well Here's Part 12. Once again I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z but this story is mine. Enough of my ramblings… Enjoy!!! ;)

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 12 ~

By Silver Dragonfly 

Usagi slumped to the ground, her strength leaving her, and sobs beginning to rake through her body, for she had been too late. Too late to save those that she loved, she had failed them, had been unable to protect them, just as she had been unable to protect her Senshi, her ever faithful friends. She had failed, and with these thoughts the proud and strong young woman lay on the battered and destroyed ground, silver hair pooling around her; her sobs ringing through the night air. 

Mirai Trunks has stood stunned for a moment at Usagi's sudden disappearance, then he had sensed his family's ki as well as the Sons' and they were vanishing. Without waiting any longer he blasted off in a flash of gold in the direction he was sure that Usagi had gone, his anger, and fear rising as he got closer to home. All to soon he felt his fears confirmed as he spotted the demolished section of the Capsule Corp compound, more specifically the Briefs residency. 

"Oh Dendee, what happened……" he quickly flew in the rest of the way, knowing it would be futile to call out for any of his family, none of them were here, except for Usagi, whose ki he couldn't sense anyway. He choose to ignore the demolished buildings and instead concentrated on scanning the area for a familiar silver head, almost coming to a complete halt when he spotted her crumbled to the ground. He quickly flew over to her, and then scooped her into his arms.

"I promise whoever has done this will Pay!!!" he shouted out into the night air before blasting off to one place he knew that whoever had attacked would not be able to follow them. To Usagi's home, the Moon Palace, through the night sky the glowing golden haired figure flew with his precious cargo.

Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Ubb, Krillon, Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-tsu sat inside the force-fielded cell. Half of the occupants sat and glared saying nothing, the others occasionally making pointless comments, but none the less the same things were on their minds. Where were the girls? Were they safe? And what did these people want with them? Vegeta let out a growl of frustration and then whirled and launched a barrage of attacks at one of the walls, when the dust cleared the force field stood there still perfectly intact. A string of curses in multiple Chikyuu languages as well as Saiyan and a few others streamed out of his mouth, the large green Namek smirked silently.

"It won't do any good Vegeta, they have been preparing this for a long time, besides we aren't what they are truly after anyway," Piccolo spoke up although he didn't turn his head.

"What are saying," Vegeta growled out, everyone's attention now on these two.

"We were captured for three reasons. One because we all had a hand in one form or another in the destruction of Freeza, two because of the women, and three for bait," the Namek answered.

"What do you mean the girls?" Goku asked becoming very alert.

"And why would we be bait?" Goten asked.

"That woman who captured us is a changeling like Freeza, more specifically Freeza's mate. Somehow Freeza ticked her off, so when she became pregnant she tricked him into banishing her, and she kept the kid secret from him. Well not much longer after he banished her is when he began to follow Goku to Earth, so she has the kid and raises it to take revenge for Freeza's death," Yamcha took over the tale as he had been here even longer then Piccolo. 

"If She wanted revenge then why didn't she just kill us all?" Gohan asked, something about the situation bothering him.

"Simple, because she knew all along none of us were the true threat, but Usagi, or the Lunarian brat as she terms it, is a hole other story. So we are bait for them to capture and if she gets her way, kill Usagi," he continued, his fist clenching as he struggled to keep his anger under control, growling could be heard from all the saiyan occupants, Krillon turned to him, hearing something he hadn't before.

"What do you mean if she gets her way?" he asked not completely sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"Well like Piccolo said, one of the reasons is the girls, with all of us in here we can't fight back to rescue them. All of them Chichi, Bulma, Eighteen, Videl, Marron, Bra, and Pan, that Freak lady's son can have them all and we can't do anything about it…" Yamcha began, before he was interrupted.

"But what does he want with them, other than they are related to us, only Bra and Pan are the ones with a lot of strength beside Usagi," Gohan began to ask but stopped as Vegeta's glare. Yamcha looked up at them, looking them all in the eyes before speaking again.

"He wants them for a harem. Why not take the women that belonged to the strongest fighters known, and he wants Usagi for the Queen of the crop, he's become obsessed with her in a way, and we are the bait to catch her. She won't fight back if it means saving our lives and he knows it," he then stated, Roars of rage and anger exploded from the prison are of the ship, and had Korihi not been so prepared for their capture the energy released surely would have broken them free and even possibly destroyed the ship, but instead it just lashed back at it's owners. Once the light from the blast cleared one tall green Namek was the only one left standing in the cell.

"Baka Saiyans," he muttered at their foolish release of energy.

"Watch who your calling bakas you overgrown weed," stated a voice from across the passageway in a similar cell. The Z fighters all turned and stared in surprise at the prisoners in the other cell, even those who had been there over a month had not noticed them before.

"Who in the hell are You?" Vegeta demanded as he slowly sat up.

The eight women held in a cell similar to that of the guys, just in a different bay, sat in a circle calmly. They didn't know why they had been captured exactly, but they did know that they would need to figure out how to escape, not just for themselves, but for Usagi, for each of them knew deep in their hearts that she was next on the target list, and that this would be a fight that she should and could not face alone.

"It's simple, we wait," Chichi finally stated, being the eldest of the group the unspoken second in line for leading the team.

"She's right," Bulma added, "Our best bet is to wait to make a move until we have to. We already know that they have no idea about the extent of our own abilities. By keeping this hidden we will have the advantage of complete surprise later."

"When we do move, we free everyone not just ourselves and the guys," Eighteen then added; the compassion that Krillon had first shown her had rubbed off over the years they had spent together. Then a voice spoke up from a cell across from theirs.

"We thank you, but could you please tell us about the saiyans that live on this planet called Chikyuu?" a woman from the cell spoke up, a bit of hope shining in her eyes.

"You have asked a very simple question for us to answer, but before we begin to tell you about our families, what is your name?" Chichi asked a smile lighting her face at the opportunity to 'brag' about her husband and sons.

Usagi slowly blinked her eyes open, and groaned slightly, before turning and snuggling into the warm body beside her even more. '_Wait a minute, warm body…_' with this realization she turned her head and found her self looking at a very kawii sleeping Mirai. She smiled lightly, then the previous night's events came crashing back down on her. Barely strangling a sob she slipped out of his arms and off the bed, pulling a blanket around her tightly and stepping onto the balcony that came off her room at the Moon Palace, and from there gazed up at the Earth in the daylight sky. "I was too late…" she whispered out, her voice taking on a hollow sound. 

"There was nothing you could do Usagi. It was planned for when you wouldn't be there. Don't blame yourself. Luna and Artimis told me what happened, they were ambushed, and attacked. It had been well planned they new just how to attack," a familiar voice spoke up from behind her. Usagi turned to find the slightly rumpled for of Mirai Trunks, without a word spoken he opened his arms as she rushed into them and held her tightly. "Shh my bunny, we'll get them back. Don't you worry we'll get them back," he told her rubbing her back soothingly as her sobs slowly subsided.A few minutes later she stood there silently in his embrace, her tears gone, but no words needing to be spoken. Reluctantly Mirai released her from his grip.

"Go get cleaned up Bunny, I'll wait for you at the kitchen," he told her then with a wink went out the door. Usagi smiled as she watched him as he left a shy grin and faint blush grazing her cheeks. 

"Ashiteru Tru-chan," she whispered then headed to her large white marble bathroom to clean up.

________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta smirked from his potion against one of the cell walls, the namek opposite him, the others sitting in various positions on floor and against the other areas of the wall.

"So that freak never did manage to find all of us, I never thoughts so. There had been to many Saiyans off planet at the time he destroyed. He really did turn out to be a fool," Vegeta stated, happy that the Saiyans had definitely gotten the last laugh on Freeza.

"Unfortunetly those that Freeza never found she and her son did. There are no more beyond this ship. That I can guarantee," Kagus, the oldest of the three saiyan men in the cell across from them said. Vegeta nodded, despite this, it was still good news that this super elite class soilder had delivered. There was more of them, he and Goku were not the only remaining full blooded Saiyans left. That and from what Kagus had said, all Saiyans had increased in strength greatly within a few years after Vegettasei's destruction, almost as if the planet had been holding them back. All there of them were Super Saiyans, but had not reached level two. Though they also brought word of five female Saiyans held captive in one of the other blocks, they too had all reached the level of Super Saiyan, information that they had managed to keep from Tsurara and Korihi. 

"What do you suggest we do Kagus?" Goku asked very worried for his wife, granddaughter, and friends.

"We wait, and pray that Korihi does not capture the one he seeks, for if he does. The only thing that could save any of us is a miracle," the man replied, his tone grave.

"Usagi won't give up, and she'd never give into that sleaze ball," Goten stated with such finality that no one could disbelieve, for their lives depended on that fact.

________________________________________________________________________

The eight Z women all smiled brightly at the five Saiyan women across from them. They had learned much from each other in the last eight hours, both groups of women trading information. Although it became apparent that the Z women were much more relaxed then even these Saiyan women who had been held captive for much longer.

"You needn't worry so much. We have faith that our Usagi won't fail, and when the time comes we will all be able to fight and teach both Tsurara and Korihi a lesson for ever messing with the Saiyans and those there families." Bulma said reassuringly. She had been surprised and honored when these five women had immediately accepted her as the rightful Saiyan Queen, despite the fact that she herself was not Saiyan, all that had mattered to them was that she was Vegeta's chosen.

Videl watched the five women, her eyes resting on one particular, she was the oldest of the group, and her mate was held in another part of the ship, most likely where Gohan and the others were as well. "It will be okay Spara, I'm sure Kagus is fine, along with your brother Retasu" The saiyan woman smiled at the younger woman across the bay, surprising herself at how much the woman's words had helped ease her fears, even if only a little bit. 

Meanwhile Bra, Marron, and Pan where scheming on their own, for they had a demi-saiyan with no girl yet, and they were sure that one of the four unmated saiyan women would be a perfect match.

"What about Mame?" she asked very softly so they wouldn't here them.

"No, she's to old for him, what about Cini, or Azpa?" Pan suggested, her eyes sparking with anticipation in setting up her lavender haired buddy. Bra looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Nope, I bet it will be Kalli, any takers?" she asked, a glint in her eyes. Marron and Pan looked at each other and then at Bra, then glance over at the group of Saiyan women. 

"Well we'll just have to wait and see, I'm not about to make a bet with you Ms. Vegeta Briefs." Marron answered. Bra just smiled, and Pan rolled her eyes and let out a little giggle, No Marron wouldn't take the bet, she had lost Big to Bra one to many times to fall for that again.

Usagi studied the still sleeping form of Mirai on the bed, he had been her support the last 48 hours, helped keep her sane and together. For now she knew she must go, she had to face Korihi, she had no choice, but she wouldn't risk him. Korihi already had everyone else, she would not lose Mirai to him as well. She would not lose her soul mate, the one she loved. She carefully climbed onto the edge of the bed, and leaned over him, her silver hair done up into the royal style for this fight. With soft and caring eyes she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before slowly pulling back, smile still on her face.

"Ashiteru Tru-chan, I'll protect you. Don't worry I will rescue them all. Ashiteru," and with that she slipped off the bed and with one more tender smile vanished a brief silver flash.

Mirai Trunks slowly stirred, and shifted on the bed one arm coming up to touch his lips, then he opened his eyes.

"Usagi...Ashitieru… my bunny," then he realized that she was gone, immediately he bolted out of bed not carrying that he wore no more then boxers, and then spotted the letter on the nightstand. Quickly he opened it and read the contents, then with a pained expression and tears forming in his eyes as he sank to his eyes he let out a strangled sob.

"Usagi…..**USAGI!!!!!**" his cry ringing throughout the palace and echoing.

________________________________________________________________________

Prince Korihi sat on his throne and starred into a glass of blue fluid, he was getting bored. Everything had been set, he had the entire team but her, yet she had not shown herself. Perhaps he should finally dispose of the menace called his mother, hmm yes that may prove entertaining, but then he wouldn't be able to watch her futile attempts to keep control. No he would keep her around for a little bit longer. He looked up annoyed as he heard a crash in the hallway and servants scurrying away. Then the main doors burst open to reveal a beautiful silver haired woman who strode in to the room. Her entire stride and manor declaring royalty, strength, and that this was not a woman to mess with. Korihi smirked, but this was who he had been waiting for, and he did plan on messing with her. Oh he would have her though, and nothing would stop him.

"Welcome Princess. I've been expecting you," he greeted.

"Can it Korihi, You know why I'm here." She stated her voice icy. Korihi just smirked even more.


	14. Part 13 Final Showdown

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Welcome to Part 13. Sorry for the long delay, but my computer is still in for repairs, *long sigh* Anyways, I don't own Sailor Moon or Dragon ball Z but this story is mine. Hope you enjoy, there is only one lil part left after this. ;-) 

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Part 13 ~

By Silver Dragonfly

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her entire stride and manor declaring royalty, strength, and that this was not a woman to mess with. Korihi smirked, but this was who he had been waiting for, and he did plan on messing with her. Oh he would have her though, and nothing would stop him.

"Welcome Princess. I've been expecting you," he greeted.

"Can it Korihi, You know why I'm here," she stated her voice icy. Korihi just smirked even more.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Please Princess, come in, take a seat. May I offer you something to drink?" he asked coming down of his throne and motioning to a group of comfortable looking chairs in a corner. Usagi frowned and glared at him, a faint silver glow beginning to surround her.

"I'm warning you Korihi, let them go. I'm not here to play your games," she told him the edge in her voice slightly surprised Korihi.

"Oh, but you are Princess," then his face twisted into an evil half smirk half frown. "You will bend to my will, and do as I say, or I will begin to kill every member of your friends and family. And I promise you this Princess, their deaths will be slow and painful, and there will be nothing you can do to stop me." Usagi paled slightly, but her face didn't change beyond that.

"What do you want with me Korihi?" she finally asked, deciding that she might as well play his game for the moment, her family could be depending upon it. She watched as he smiled at her, if it could be called a smile, and her stomach suddenly felt like a lump of lead.

"You Princess, shall be my queen in name only, you will have no real power, and the head of my 'harem'," he stated, making it sound as if this was an everyday topic. Usagi's blood ran cold, when suddenly there was a battle cry and the woman who had attacked Capsule Corp rushed at her, ki flaring attack at ready. Usagi immediately counteracted, and soon ended up in a hand-to-hand fight with the woman.

"Take this!" Usagi finally yelled and the woman was thrown across the room and impacted the wall. Usagi stood ready, not sure what to expect next, the woman stood up and glared at her about to attack a second time, when a ki sphere suddenly shot towards her. The woman's eyes widened in shock as she was hit and fell to the ground, Korihi slowly walked towards her smirking.

"You have long outworn your welcome Tsurara, enjoy the next dimension and do say hi to father for me." He stated then fired one more blast at the prone woman, before turning his attention back to Usagi. "Now where were we, ah yes."

"You can't have me Korihi, and you're a fool if you think you can," she stated icily. 

"You seem to be forgetting Serenity, I hold all the cards, Saiyan and Chikyuu," Korihi responded and glared. "Now do I have to start killing them? Who should I start with, the little emperor, or perhaps the triclops, or maybe you would prefer if I started with Gohan's daughter…" he trailed off; Usagi closed her eyes tightly, and bowed her head, she had no choice. Korihi laughed, "I thought you would see it my way."

In the female wing of the prison block, seven women suddenly snapped to attention. 

"It's time ladies, power up." Bulma stated and then began, "ZG Ice Crystal!"

"ZG Storm Crystal!"

"ZG Flame Crystal!"

"ZG Life Crystal!"

"ZG Ocean Crystal!"

"ZG Desert Crystal!"

"ZG Night Crystal!" the chorus of calls quickly faded in the light of the power that welled up and then vanished leaving the five women in the cell across from them very startled. The seven fuku clad women then linked hands and formed a circle, when a brief flash of light appeared then vanished leaving the women in the passageway outside of their cell.

"Alright girls, take up guard positions on either end while I bust our friends here out," Bulma stated as she immediately went to the control panel and began to type away. Two minutes later. The shield was down, and the five Saiyan women stepped out, large grins appearing on their faces. 

"Well, well, well, you gals fight in style," Cini said grinning,a small chorus of laughs and affirmative calls answering her. "Alright ladies, lets go find the guys, Usa, and then get out of this dump and go hom,." Storm(Chichi) called out and the group of 12 women began to head throughthe corridors, taking out soldiers that tried to stop them as they went. These women were on a mission and there was nothing that was going to stand in their way, especially not some lowly excuses for soldiers.

The Z warriors, and the three Saiyans across from them intently watched as countless soldiers ran by them down the corridors, something was up that the soldiers were being dispatched to take care of. Occasionally they could here a scream and shout as the sounds of battle grew closer. Those still in the cells beginning to get more and more antsy that they were stuck and not able to join the fray. 

Suddenly a red beam blazed don the corridor, as soldiers began to retreat and try to take a stand, but unfortunately for them they were failing miserably. The number of soldiers diminishing at an almost alarming rate, and no more reinforcements were appearing now. 

"I said GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" a female voice was heard from where the sounds of battle had been ever increasing. The Z fighters quickly looked at each other and then back down the corridor, they recognized that voice.

"This way!" another female called out, this time surprising the three other Saiyans. Soon after this they could see a group enter the passage way and begin to run down it, scanning the cells they passed.

"CHICHI!!!" Goku exclaimed recognizing one of the figures.

"There they are!!" one of them exclaimed.

"VIDEL!!" Gohan then mimicked his father upon spotting his wife. The twelve women stood in front of the two cells grinning. 

"Ocean(Bra) free the others, I'll take care of our guys," a familiar woman with blue hair quickly instructed and moved to the control panel, the shield vanishing quickly, the one across from them vanishing soon after.

"ONNA! What on Vegettasei are you doing?!?!?" Vegeta exclaimed after looking Bulma up and down. "Are you trying to Kill yourself!?!?" The only answer he received was a round of giggles, and laughter from every female present.

"Excuse me your highness, but isn't it obvious?. Our Queen is fighting, shouldn't a Saiyan queen be able to fight?" one of the Saiyan women spoke up grinning widely at her king. Vegeta just sputtered and let out a 'Hmph', the three Saiyan men grinned if the women had accepted her then she was indeed fit for their Queen. 

"Oh shut up Vegeta, we have a fight ahead of us, Usa-chan is here on this bucket somewhere, now let's find her get out of here," Ice(Bulma) then stated, and turned on her heel. "Okay ladies let's move out!" and with that the women began to head back down the passage way, the Saiyan men quickly following, the Z warriors took a moment to react to the sight of every woman in their families in uniforms and with ki's much higher then they had ever dreamed possible, and they obviously weren't powered up all the way. They soon quickly followed and were greeted with a new wave of pathetic soldiers as they began to leave the prison block, and the girls began to show their stuff, no more back seats for them. 

Mirai Trunks paced the corridor, racking his brain, he could not just sit here and wait. He was furious, hurt, and worried all at the same time, Usagi had gone to face whoever it was that had attacked their families, and left him behind. His Moon Bunny was in danger and he had no idea how to get to her, and it was eating him up.

Luna and Artimis watched silently from the end of the corridor, "Artimis we have to help him get to her, or he will end up hurting himself. Besides I'm worried about her, she may need his help," The dark colored Lunarian feline pleaded with her partner and own soul mate.

"Your right Luna, he has to go. I'll tell him, you go ready the transport system," the white feline responded, then began to head down the corridor to the pacing lavender haired demi-saiyan, Luna heading off the other way.

"Trunks!" he called out to get his attention.

"What is it Artimis?" Trunks responded not pausing in his pacing or even looking at the cat that he had formed a sort of bond with.

"We can get you to her," the cat stated knowing it would be the only thing that would completely grab his attention, and he was right, the young man turning so fast to face him that he almost fell over.

"What?! When? How? Let's Go!" he exclaimed the words almost stumbling over the others in his rush to get them out.

"Calm down a bit, you can't help her in this state. Now follow me," and with that Artimis began to lead Mirai to the transport room of the Moon Palace, where Luna had gone only moments before.

Usagi kept her head low as she followed the servant that Korihi had summoned to have her properly attired for her new 'position'. She had followed without a word, but if one had looked into her eyes, it was obvious that she was not beaten not yet, somehow she would get around this and beat Korihi, she would not let him get away with this, but until she had a definite plan of action she had to obey, or risk her family and friends. So for now she quietly did as told, letting the servants change her, but when one older creature reached up to undo her hair, she smacked his hands away, they could force her into this, and put her in ridiculous outfits, but they would not touch her hair when she wore it the style of the Moon, that would remain the same. The wrinkly thing tried a second time to reach her hair, but with the same result, only this time she turned her eyes on him, glaring as well. 

"You can dress me up, but you will do NOTHING with my hair,." she hissed at the now trembling creature. The others backed away, but when she did nothing more, cautiously moved in to continue their task. Much to soon for Usagi's taste, she really didn't want to have to face Korihi again so soon, and then she saw the mirror, and especially not in this disgusting thing. It was worse then any Sailor fuku she had ever seen as far as she was concerned. She'd wear that blasted princess gown or silver fuku for the rest of her life rather than this thing. To describe it simply she wore what could hardly even considered black underwear underneath a silvery sheer fabric that was elegantly sewn in a cut resembling gowns of the medieval ages. The sheer 'dress' was also covered in areas with black or gold embroidery, glass beads, or even the occasional jewel. Around her neck was a collar made of silver and set with onyx stones, a matching tiara across her forehead. Usagi glared at her reflection, yet another mark against this creep who had been haunting her.

Flame(Videl) whirled as her foot landed in one soldiers gut, her elbow in another's face, and a fiery ki blast charring a third. Her blood rushing as she fought, determination and grace in her every movement; her husband Gohan only feet away and causing damage also.

"Videl, why didn't you tell me?" he asked, still trying to figure out how she could have hidden this much strength from him.

"Not right now honey, we're in a fight. We can talk later," she responded, not taking her focus from the task at hand.

"But.."

"LATER Gohan!" she exclaimed, "Right now we have to get to Usa."

"Krillon keeps trying to ask me as well," Eighteen said from Videl's other side. "Men, usually all they think about is fighting, and now that we are as well, they can't seem to just accept it and be happy," Videl laughed and nodded in agreement, while Gohan and Krillon exchanged puzzled looks before returning their attention to the hordes of enemies they were going through.

"VEGETA get out of my way!!" came an exasperated yell from further down the passage. 

"You get out of my way ONNA!!!" was the reply.

"Just you wait Vegeta!! When we get home, I'll freeze your tail so hard it won't thaw for weeks!!" the blue haired woman, Ice, threatened her mate. 

"WOHOO!! GO BRA!!" Goten shouted encouraging his girl.

"Shut-up You Brainless Baka!!" Bra shouted back, as a soldier knocked itself out running into Goten, who just grinned and then turned to take out a few more. This sort of thing continued as the group moved, the only ones not seeming to really have any problems were Chichi, simply because one glimpse of the frying pan and Goku had kept silent, the younger ZG women, and their newer Saiyan friends. 

Mirai stood ready in the pearl white circle outlined in gold that made up the center of the transportation room. He impatiently waited for Luna and Artimis to activate the system, a task that had required them to shift into their human forms, surprising him at the time.

"This is tracking Usagi's energy, it should take you to the same room she is in, or very, very close to it. Be careful Mirai Trunks, and return safely with our Princess," Luna instructed, as Artimis entered in some final codes, then came to stand beside her.

"Take care, and may Selene watch over you!" he called out as a column of light engulfed the Saiyan prince and he vanished. 

Korihi sat on his throne grinning like a Cheshire cat, everything was working out exactly how he wanted it, he had her friends and family, and now he had her. From this point on she would slowly become his, ever so slowly he would break her down, change her fight against him, to a fight for him. But no matter how loyal she became, she would still be nothing more then a trophy, a trophy he had succeeded in obtaining where everyone else had failed. No being had ever successfully captured and kept a Lunarian against their will for very long, but he had her and he would keep her.

Suddenly a servant slipped in and bowed to him, "Your Highness she is ready for your approval."

"Good bring her in." Korihi replied and sat up, to His Lunarian brought in before him.

"There is one thing sir, she would not let us touch her hair," the servant then said fearful of Korihi's reaction. Korihi only smirked.

"That is fine, I would have been disappointed if she did not resist me at all, now have her brought in," he told the servant, very amused with this information. Moments later she was lead in surrounded by six servants, the servants leaving at his signal, leaving her to stand before him, her head held high, refusing to humble herself.

"There, there Princess that wasn't so bad now was it?" he asked mockingly, the woman before him gave no answer, not even blinking. "Attempt to defy me all you want, in the end you will see," he told her laughing. "Now come sit here at my side Princess," he told her, but she did not budge.

"Dear me, I suppose I should start cleaning out the prison bay, it is getting rather full," he began moving to begin entering a command on the consul. The figure before him stiffened then moved forward and sat down on a single pillow beside him. Korihi smiled, yes he had her now and there was no escape. Suddenly there was a bright flash to one side of the room and a familiar looking lilac haired young man appeared. Korihi glared at the intruder.

********

Mirai Trunks immediately tensed when the light faded, his eyes immediately doing a quick scan of the room he was in, a spacious throne room, a few servants passing through, changeling creature on the throne, slave girl that looks like his Usa beside him, wait, slave girl that looks like Usa!?!?!?

"USAGI!!" he immediately called out, and began to move forward, but the changeling moved just as fast if not faster and stood in an instant, its tail wrapped around her neck, and another grasping her wrists.

"TRU-CHAN!!" she cried out, before her air was cut off to much for speech.

"Leave boy," Korihi ordered, slightly confused, hadn't this one already been captured. 

"Let her and the others go!" Mirai demanded in return, his power rising incredibly fast as he took in the situation, he had their family and friends, and he had his girl, and who did he think he was forcing her to a getup like that!! How dare he!!!! With these thoughts rushing through his head his power grew reaching heights he had never achieved before, and they hadn't even begun to fight.

Korihi frowned, he did not like how this boy's power was increasing, "Leave now or I will began to kill off those of your family in the prison bay as well as her. DO you hear me boy, or do I give the orders to begin?" Korihi asked angrily, if he did not accept this, then he would have to knock her out and take care of him. Suddenly the main doors flew open revealing a group of seven fuku clad women, their eyes immediately landing on Korihi, the rest of the Z Senshi and the Saiyans behind them.

"How did you get in here!?!?!" Korihi thundered, making a mistake taking his focus of Usagi.

"My Senshi…" she whispered, her eyes lighting up in triumph.

"What are your talking about fool. Your Senshi never existed in this world,." Korihi sneered.

"Your wrong, they stand before you," she replied, her voice stronger, even though he had not released her in the slightest, then she was wrapped in a silver glow and vanished from his grasp reappearing before the seven women, her outfit having changed to a fuku that clearly stated her the leader of the group of women behind her. Mirai stood a little ways away clearly shocked.

"Ladies, take everyone home. You have fought your share," Usagi said, without removing her gaze from Korihi. Immediately the seven women behind her broke a part and began to form a ring around the others. As much as they wanted to stay and help fight, they knew there was nothing more they could do, but this. The Z Senshi tried to protest but decided better of it the instant one of the women turned their glare on them, they had seen what their 'helpless' women could do, and were not eager to cross them.

"Come home soon Usagi," was all Storm(Chichi ) said before the entire group vanished in a flash. Korihi sneered at the two remaining.

"So Princess it comes to this," he finally spoke, his voice dripping with hatred.

"Yes Scumbag, and don't try to pull that stupid stunt your father did, both Mirai and I could escape even if you blew this place up, besides you don't have a dope of a father to come back and piece you together," she replied, her voice icy. Korihi sneered and launched forward attacking, Mirai moved in from the side, both fighting him, in a flurry of flying fists, feet, and ki. In a flash the three separated Mirai and Usagi on one side Korihi on the other, staring at each other, then Korihi let out a chuckle.

"You can't really expect to beat me. I have a few more tricks up my sleeves," he told them snidely just then there was a crash and the doors flew open once again revealing five armored figures. The one in the center stepped forward the other four following in formation.

"You sent for us my lord?" the lead figure asked, and Korihi smiled. Usagi and Mirai studied the newest arrivals. 

"Yes, Princess, and whoever you are;" Korihi addressed Usagi and Mirai, "Meet the Siyu team. Introduce yourselves," the leader of the group smirked her green eyes flashing, and long purple braid dangling behind her, pale blue skin showing where she didn't where armor.

"I am Captain Siaya, the leader of the Siyu. Prince Korihi's lead fighting squad," she told them, her arms crossing her chest.

"Jazil." Stated the ivory skinned female to her right.

"Meric" came from the dark blue male to Siaya's left.

"Buril"

"Peila" came from the last two on either side, the orange skinned male on the right and sea green skinned female just behind Meric. Mirai managed to keep a straight face through the introduction but cracked up when it was finished.

"Taking lessons from Freeza Korihi!?!? You have your own version of the lame Ginyu force?!?!? This is too funny!!" he began to laugh hilariously, though either Korihi or his team found it so humorous. Usagi just sadly shook her head, if this group was anything like the Ginyu, then Usagi was a little disappointed in Korihi, he boasted too much.

Korihi glared at the laughing lavender haired man, "Captain, you and your team may disperse of the lavender haired monkey, but the Lunarian Princess is mine. You have your orders now get to work," this command quickly silenced Miari Trunks hysterics and he went from laughing his tail off, to instant fighting stance, ready to take on whatever faced him. There was no way he would just stand by and let the creep take his Usa. Usagi's reaction was somewhat similar as she stood calmly but ready, the creep wouldn't get her so easily, and she highly doubted that this so called elite team of his was any match for Mirai or herself. The pale blue warrior before them smirked.

"As you wish my lord." 

And with that the entire team launched forward into attack readily met and countered by both Mirai and Usa. At first the members of the Z team were a little surprised at the speed and strength these five warriors attacked with. Usagi came to the conclusion that not even Freeza would have ever been a match for even the weakest member of this team. Korihi meanwhile watched in leisure from his throne, a snide grin ever spreading across his disgusting face.

Usagi flipped and turned on the balls of her feet before launching out to strike her attacker when suddenly she couldn't move. She stood their in mid strike for a moment her mind whirling with the fact that she had been stuck, behind her Meric and Peila quickly uttered a few words, and then just as suddenly as she had been froze, she was released. With a cry of frustration and determination she launched forward to attack, but ran straight into what she didn't know. The silver haired warrior stared at the space in front of her and then gasped before launching into a stream of language that no one else could understand a syllable of, though her tone and expression made it plainly obvious, she was pissed.

Korihi laughed out loud gaily from where he sat, "Well done well done, now dispose of that monkey," he ordered. Usagi let out a scream from her prison causing all in the room to flinch slightly as Lunarian lung power battered eardrums. The Siyu quickly blocked it out and continued their assault on Mirai.

Mirai Trunks fought with the agility and speed that came from his heritage and a childhood of fighting battles, easily matching the attacks of the multiple Siyu that attacked him, Usagi fighting with him, but then he sensed the change and seconds later heard Usagi screaming out in what he had come to identify as the Lunarian tongue. With a burst of power he moved to where he knew she was, only to find himself blocked by the entire Siyu team, Korihi laughing from the throne. Power and strength began to surge through his system, power that he had never tapped or had access to for that matter. He quite literally had begun to glow a bright gold, more so then that have a super saiyan, or the previously known levels above that. His eyes blazed golden at the five fools who stood between him and the one he loved. 

Korihi had noticed the drastic power increase and frowned. He quickly signaled for the Siyu to distract the glowing fighter, which they did, while Korihi moved forward faster then even the Siyu would have imagined and dealt a devastating blow to the back of the warriors neck. The glowing figure stood there for a moment seemingly unaffected, and for a moment fear crept through Korihi for if Usagi escaped now and both attacked he didn't think he would succeed without drastic loss. Then the golden glow subsided and a relatively harmless looking lavender haired man fell to the floor unconscious. 

Usagi stood in the center of the invisible dome that enclosed her, for the moment she did not waste her energy to break free. She watched as Mirai Trunks power grew, surprised and awed as he quickly surpassed any level that his father, or her's had ever accomplished, and he wasn't even really trying. Then she paled as she saw Korihi move forward with incredible speed and deliver a blow to the back of Mirai's neck. Mirai stood for a moment, but Usagi could tell instantly that Korihi's blow had been effective. Her thoughts were confirmed as she watched the one she had come to care for more than anything fall to the ground unconscious. Her own strength and power began to rise, as she barely managed to keep from shifting into sailor fuku and from there to Cosmos. With simple thought she dispensed of the shield that surrounded her, the Siyu or Korhi none the wiser as they were to busy gloating over her fallen prince.

"Get away from him," she finally hissed out her eyes blazing brightly, a silver aura glowing about her and intensifying. The Siyu team whirled around to face her in shock as they realized the shield was gone, but they did not move, which proved to be very unwise when dealing with an irate Lunarian princess. When they refused to do as she ordered she flicked her writs and before any of them could make a move they vanished, and bits of dust all that was left of what had been Korihi's elite team.

Usagi stepped forward, the silver glow continuing to intensify, Korihi merely smirked at her, this caused Usagi to finally give in and in a flash she was in the fuku of Eternal Sailor Moon. Korihi flinched slightly, he hadn't been expecting this, but she had not transformed into the foretold 'Silver Senshi' so he had nothing to fear so he simply smirked.

"Go ahead and try Princess, but you won't win. I haven't even begun to power up," he taunted, then began to gather his ki and do so.

"Fine, go ahead and power up, because neither have I," Usagi replied and stood ready, then suddenly Korihi charged and Usagi met him blow for blow, neither getting an advantage. They charged again, both powering up a little more, a pale silver surrounding Eternal Sailor Moon, a dark blue almost black surrounding Korihi. Suddenly Korihi feigned to one side then dodged to the other, putting a good twenty feet between the two fighters.

"Giving up Korihi?" Eternal Sailor Moon asked, though not believing it at all.

"Of Course not Princess, but here. Try out this attack, I'm sure you've never seen the likes of it before," he called out and moved his hands quickly a navy blue beam shot out and hit Eternal Sailor Moon before turning silver and vanishing. Eternal Sailor Moon stood, a skeptical look on her face, while Korihi smirked.

"What was that? A pathetic attempt at a light show?" she asked, then suddenly slipped to the ground clutching her head. Korihi laughed, there was no way she could break free of this spell, not when she didn't even know what it was, and no one here to help her.

Eternal Sailor Moon squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to block out what she was hearing, and seeing in her mind, but to no avail.

_"Why did she have to go and send us back." Complained Pan,_

_"Yeah, Korihi would have treated us right, did she ever stop to think that maybe we wanted to stay?" Marron added, pure distaste in her tone._

_"Who does she think she is deciding our fate, just because I made a fool of myself marrying her brother." Videl's voice was added as she appeared._

_"I never really wanted to raise the spoiled little brat. I had enough to deal with Goku and then Gohan and Goten. Life with Korhi would have been easy," came Chichi's voice, her adopted mother._ Tears slipped down Eternal Sailor Moons face.

"No…NO…It can't be true!!!" she sobbed out.

"Oh but it is Princess, you are already so weak from sending them home, come I'll take care of you." Korihi whispered adding his taunts to the spell.

_"Korihi would have known how to take care of us, no more arguing with that baka Saiyan, or being part of saving this pathetic mud ball," chimed in Bulma's voice._

"No kidding. No more macho brothers or their friends, free to be what we are and not live with them," came Bra's voice.

_"Usagi!! My Bunny!!!! Don't listen to them, it's a trick a spell set by Korihi!!" a warm familiar vice suddenly was heard. 'Tru-chan?' Usagi whispered out mentally._

_"Hai Usa, you can fight this spell, I know you can defeat him," the voice encouraged her._ "Yes Tru-chan I'll fight for you, and because My Senshi would never betray me," she spoke up, as she gained control of herself once more.

Korihi growled, his eyes immediately traveling to the still prone demi-saiyan.

"You've interfered for the last time boy!!" he shouted and then charged forward with a sword, lifting it and then brought it down right above the young man on the ground, only to find his sword blocked by one that glowed silver. Korihi's eyes traveled up the sword to the delicate looking hand that held it, and then up the arm to a woman in a silver fuku, her crystal blue eyes blazing at him.

"You really are a fool Korihi. The legends aren't just myth. The Silver Senshi is not just legend any longer, I am She, the Silver Senshi, Queen of the Stars, Sailor Cosmos," she told him eyes still blazing. Korihi simply laughed, until she was suddenly surrounded in an intense silver light throwing him back across the room and against the wall. Korihi slowly pulled himself away from the wall and snarled at the silvery woman.

"You are nothing!! And now you will DIE!!!" he shouted and charged forward blind by his rage at what she truly had become. Sailor Cosmos simply stepped to the side, and raised her sword, not flinching as Korihi impaled himself on it.

"You were given chances to change your ways, and not lead this life of destruction, but you ignored them all. So now you will face the consequences and never harm another soul, such is decreed by the Queen of the Stars," she said in a calm voice, Korihi gasped his mouth opening and closing but not a sound escaping. The sword vanished at her will and Korihi fell to the floor, a staff replacing the sword in her hand.

"Cosmic Silver Starburst!!" she said in the same calm voice, ribbons of silvery white light rushed out and around the cowering figure, and in seconds all that was left were a few sparkles as the light vanished. The silvery woman then turned slightly and closed her eyes. "And now I heal all those left on this ship, cleansing them of all evil, their task to tell those who Korihi ruled that they are now free to start fresh. Cosmic Crystal Cleanse!!" at these three words she touched the point of her staff to the ground, and from where the point touched white light spread out from the ship, and kept going on into the galaxy and universe, healing those that Korihi had corrupted.

Eventually, the glow faded as it continued its travels, its mistress left leaning on her staff for a few moments before quickly going to the side of the just awakening demi-saiyan.

"Usagi…" he breathed out recognizing the crystal blue eyes that looked down at him worried, he then quickly found himself being squeezed tightly in her arms, his own wrapping around her in return. "I'm okay Bunny….but I do need to breathe.." he gasped out after a moment, she immediately loosened her grip. "I told you, you could beat him. Now lets's go home, I'm hungry," he stated, and smirked lightly. The silver head snapped up and studied his face, a small smile reaching her own lips.

"Hai, let's go home, though I don't think you'll want to eat my cooking," and with that said, and before he could move the couple disappeared in a brief flash reappearing in her bedroom at the Moon Palace. Mirai Trunks blinked and looked around, then at the figure he held in his arms, and smiled. She had already fallen asleep, but then he knew the amount of energy she had spent in the fight, but he also knew that she was his, the look in her eyes declared that, so he could wait for her to be rested before asking her to marry him and claim her as his mate. He'd waited this long to be with her, he could wait a few days more. Then with these pleasant thoughts in mind, he carried her to the bed and crawled up beside her, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around his princess, soon both sleeping away. 

From the loveseat across the room, two pair of eyes watched proudly, before they too curled up to sleep, tales intertwined together.

In the Black Forest, near a small home, the entire group of Z guys watched the now heavily sleeping ZG Senshi in surprise, most of them still not able to completely comprehend what had happened. The seven women, had all but collapsed when they arrived, the teleport draining them much more then even they themselves had expected. The guys had looked at the sorry state of Capsule Corp. and decided to head to the Son residence instead, since there was plenty of space in the surrounding clearing to open a few capsule homes, and have everyone rest, and wait for Usagi and Mirai to return. There had been a few near scuffles as Vegeta had seen Goten carrying Bra, though Goku managed to dissuade him. Then Gohan nearly blew as one of the saiyans that had been rescued from Korihi's ship carried his own daughter; he to had been 'tamed' surprisingly by Piccolo, while Yamcha soothed Krillon as his daughter was also carried by one of the newest members of the team. 

All in all they had arrived safely and set up enough temporary houses for everyone without too many accidents. As a bright light was seen spread a cross the sky everyone relaxed knowing that the fight was over and that Usagi and Mirai had won, and would be home soon enough. Good moods, and tension were relaxed as the fact that they were safe and at peace once again was restored.


	15. Epilogue Peace

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

Hello Everyone, and Thanks for stopping in one last time for the Epilogue. This is the last part, Once again I don't own Sailor Moon or DBZ, but this story is mine. I hope you have enjoyed it. Please read and review. ~,^

Love Is A Strength, Not A Weakness

~ Epilogue ~

By Silver Dragonfly

Mirai Trunks stood on the balcony and watched the handful of servants that worked here at the Moon Palace scurry around with their tasks. They had all come from either his own time line where the world was doomed, or from the world where Usagi's Senshi had lived, people she had known, or had once been a part of her kingdom many years ago. Either way it was enough to run the Palace, and the small town right outside of it. 

Mirai's thoughts wandered back to before this had all happened, It had been only a couple months after his Bunny had defeated Korihi, freeing everyone that had been under his rule; and ambassadors had begun to arrive pledging alliance to her. Somehow amongst the wave of diplomats that began to arrive they had gotten married, and decided to live at the Moon Palace, as it was her right. That and it got the sudden surge of 'alien' traffic away from Chikyuu Proper. It had been only days after that when she realized they would need a staff. 

So he had gone to his own time, armed with a crystal key to bring anyone that was willing and that he accepted to join they're staff; while she went to the other dimension to gather willing friends. They had both arrived with a fair sized group two days later, which immediately got to work, and had prospered ever sense. Those either choose to live within the palace, or start the town just outside the palace walls. The entire place had prospered under their rule. For he was now The Golden Ouja Trunks, ruling with The Silver Ouki Serenity, and they were happy ruling, lives of fighting for peace had made them content to protect it as well.

That had been five years ago, and now they were still ruling in the Moon Palace, though what they ruled went far beyond, and had become known as the Crystal Alliance. He continued to watch the activities going on below laughing as he saw one scurry after someone else, everything was at peace; but where was Serenity, Miko, and Gosha. They needed to leave soon if they weren't going to be late. Which would disappoint Vegeta, though he would never actually admit it. He loved his grandchildren. Just then the familiar silvery head, with a pair of silvery lilac heads in tow entered the room. 

"Tousan!!!" the little girl with her silvery lilac locks done up in odangos called out and ran forward, Mirai scooped her up. 

"Miko! How's my little bara no mikomi?" he asked swinging her up into the air and then hugging her close so that their noses touched.

"Silly Tousan!!" the four-year-old girl chided before kissing her father on the nose. 

"Tousans not silly Miko. You are!!!" the little boy beside his mother stated, and stuck out his tongue. 

"Gosha, your just upset cause I beat you today!!" the girl taunted her twin brother back. Serenity's silvery laugh filled the room.

"Enough you two, you can have a rematch later," she told them picking up her son, and then taking Mirai's hand with her free one. The royal couple slipped out a side door and into a small empty room, save for the circle on the floor, with ten colored crystal points. Just inside the doorway two Lunarian felines sat, each with a kitten at their feet. Both kitten's fur had a silver sheen to it, though one was pale gray, the other dark. 

"Diana!" the young girl in her father's arms exclaimed the pale grey kitten dashed forward, and gathered herself to jump, but before she could do so, Artimis came up behind her, picked her up and then lept up onto Mirai's shoulder before letting the younger kitten go. Diana began to purr as she hopped from there to Miko's arms.

"Mikomi-hime we are going with you today," the kitten stated in her tiny voice, the bell on her collar tinkling. By this time Luna had also taken her usual position on Serenity's shoulder, the dark gray kitten, Delos, in the little boys arms. Serenity smiled at them, then nodded to Mirai and they walked forward into the circle, and in moments had vanished in a flash.

The royal family appeared in a similar circle high above Chikyuu at Dende's lookout. Both Mirai and Serenity set down the two bundles of energy that where their children and walked towards the edge of the floating palace. 

"Can we fly on our own Tousan? Okassan?" Gosha asked hopefully, his twin sister's eyes filling with the same hope.

"Oh I don't know… what do you think Bunny?" he asked his wife, using the nickname he had given her years ago.

"Oh let them, but you two must stay with us no flying ahead or out of our sight," she told them, smiling as the twin terrors cheered and made a dash for the edge, but then stopped and waited for their parents, Delos and Diana clinging to their shoulders. Mirai grinned at the two before wrapping an arm around Serenity and the two taking off together, Luna and Artimis on their shoulders. Soon they were on their way to Capsule Corp, the two four year old demi-Lunarian/Saiyans going this way and that while their parents flew steadily. Soon they arrived at the ever growing and flourishing Capsule Corp grounds. No sooner had the family touched down, then a familiar blue haired woman rushed out of the building and scooped up the two children.

"Obaasan!!" the two cried gleefully and hugged the woman.

"Look at you two!! You've grown so much, been good to your parents I hope?" she asked teasingly while eyes the two sets of bright blue eyes.

"Of course Obaasan," stated Gosha proudly.

"Obaasan, where's Ojiisan?" Miko asked excitedly. Bulma grinned at the two.

"Hogosha, Mikomi, he's out back in the gravity chamber. Why don't you two go get him out of it, Hmm?" she suggested, and no sooner had she set them down then they were off to find there Ojiisan Vegeta.

"Hey Mom," Mirai greeted and hugged her, then stepped back as Serenity and she hugged as well.

"So all those stingy diplomats let you escape after all?" she teased.

"Who said we asked them?" Serenity stated innocently, then winked at Bulma who laughed.

"Well come on in, Goku and Chichi aren't here yet, but Gohan and Videl, Bra and Goten, Trunks and Kalli, as well as Pan and Retasu are all here. I'm sure Gosha and Miko, along with Delos and Diana will soon be playing with Nenriki, and Zean." Bulma informed them

Mirai smiled as the two women began to gossip and headed inside, his mind wandered on to those his mother had mentioned. Gohan and Videl were still very happy together, and in fact had a two year old son named Soku. 

Now Bra and Goten, that had been interesting. The two had officially become a couple not long after the battle with Korihi, dated for a couple years and then married. They would be expecting their first child in 3 months. Mirai almost pitied Goten, he knew that this little sister had been having strange food cravings, but they were very happy together. Though it had taken some work on Bulma's part to get Vegeta to let them be. All in all Mirai thought that his father was actually proud to have his daughter marry this son of Kakarot, though he would deny it to his grave. 

The next pair Trunks and Kalli, had been smitten with each other soon after that battle as well, becoming inseparable, though Trunks had refused to actually commit himself, too afraid that she really didn't want him, so Kalli being the Saiyan woman she was had taken control, beaten Trunks in a fight and claimed him. A brief wedding had been held two months later, more to satisfy Bulma, and for show then for an added commitment between the two. They had a 4 year old son named Zean, one of those that he was sure Miko and Gosha were already up to their necks in mischief with.

The last chibi that his mother had mentioned was Nenriki, or 'Riki' for short. She lived up to the reputation of her mother, a spitfire and tomboy of a little girl. This daughter of Pan and the Saiyan warrior Retasu had become very close friends with Miko, the two girls often teaming up to get back at the boys. Pan and Retasu had had one look at each other and became an official couple with in a month. They had stayed that way for about a year, before getting married, and with in months after wards Riki had been born. Mirai smiled as he remembered the slightly scarred look on Retasu's face when Gohan had cornered him to have a talk about how he should treat his little Panny, luckily for Retasu, Usagi had stepped in and distracted her brother. Things had gone smoothly after that.

Marron and Ubb were happily married, though they had no children as of yet, they were content and happy to be together, and were happily running a martial arts school on the outskirts of South city. They often would have one of the Z team come in to help give demonstrations or judge competitions. All in all they had settled in nicely.

Surprisingly, these weren't the only couples that had appeared after that, Spara and Kagus were back together after being separated by Korihi, and had a daughter named Kasha, and a son named Rigu. They had managed to settle quite well working for Capsule Corp, in the 'specials' department. Mirai smirked, the 'specials' was a department his mother and grandfather had developed specifically for their saiyan friends so that they wouldn't go bonkers trying to do more domestic style jobs.

Others that had paired up were Barott and Cini, as well as Yamcha and Mame, which had surprised a few of the Z gang, never expecting Yamcha to settle down. Azpa remained the only unattached female Saiyan, but then Tsurara had killed her mate. She herself had barely survived the tearing of their bond, so now she had taken the task of helping raise the growing hoard of Saiyan and Demi-Saiyan children, acting as both Sensei and friend. Or occasionally just getting them out of their parent's hair for awhile. 

Mirai was startled out of his thoughts when Serenity, his Bunny, came beside up beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. The two watching the chibi's run around in the yard, the Saiyan no Ouji Vegeta their current playmate. Mirai wrapped an arm around her figure pulling her close, his hand unconsciously resting on her stomach, where he sensed a tiny ki growing inside. When this reached his senses, he quickly turned to look at Serenity.

"You.. You.. your…" he stammered utter surprise and glee on his face.

"Yes love, I'm pregnant," she told him and leaned closer kissing him on the lips. Mirai beamed with pride as he held his wife. Everything was right, and at peace as long as she and their family was safe.

**T****he ****E****nd**

**________________________________**

Some Notes:

The Children

Mikomi(Hope): 'Miko' for short daughter of Mirai Trunks and Usagi, twin of Gosha

Hogosha(Protector): 'Gosha' for short; son of Mirai Trunks and Usagi, twin of Miko

Nenriki(Faith): 'Riki' for short; daughter of Pan and Retasu.

Zean: derived from Bean, son of Spara and Kagus.

Saiyans: 

Men:

Baroot: derived from Carrot, mates to Cini

Kagus: derived from Asparagus, mate of Kagus

Retasu: Jap. For Lettuce, younger brother of Spara, mate of Son Pan

Women:

Kalli: derived from Cauliflower, mate of Trunks(GT)

Spara: derived from Asparagus, older sister of Retasu, mate of Kagus

Azpa: derived from Asparagus, mate dead

Mame: Jap. for Beans, mates to Yamcha

Cini: derived from Zuccini, mates to Baroot

Korihi: means Ice Fire

Tsurara: means Icicle 

Words/Phrases:

'bara no mikomi' : rose of hope

Ojiisan: Grandfather

Obaasan: Grandmother

Ouja: King

Ouki: Queen

Delos: island in Greek Mythology where Dawn(Eos) first appears.


End file.
